Encounters
by mannd1068
Summary: On Hiatus until work cools down a bit! I will finish this, I promise! A family leaving for vacation, Duo needs a place to hide and help an injured Quatre, so he helps himself to the empty house. He didn't expect to find someone living in the cupboard under the stairs. YR 2 - The Basilisk is dead, but who has the diary? Not someone you'd expect!
1. Ch 1 An Unexpected Encounter

Encounters

By Mannd

I do not own Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter

~*~

Duo, played with the end of his braid as he glared at the large purple faced man who was talking loudly to his horse-faced wife.

"Come along, Petunia, dear," the man said, making his voice echo up and down the quiet, early morning street, and Duo, from his hiding place between the meticulously cut hedges of #3 and the house, saw several neighbors looking out their windows, glaring at the man. "We need to leave so we can get to the ski slopes on time."

"Coming, Vernon," Petunia made sure her voice was just as loud, "I'm so glad your vice president position pays for a week's vacation in Switzerland."

The next door neighbor rolled her eyes and closed her bedroom window with a loud snap. Duo hid a snicker at the disgruntled looks on Vernon and Petunia's faces.

"Dudley!" Vernon bellowed. "Let's go!"

"But I'll miss my shows," whined a huge boy who walked out of the house, his eyes filled with tears.

Duo noticed with disgust that the boy really needed better acting skills to properly pull off the pout and puppy eyes. 'Heero could make better ones than that kid.' He thought, then snorted in laughter as he tried to picture them, He watched as the family, after five more minutes of fussing and loud talking, finally pulled away and left the house empty.

"They are lucky that I am going to be here to housesit," Duo murmured as he looked at his watch, marking the time, "otherwise with everyone knowing that they're gone, the house would be stripped down to the paint." He shook his head, and then pulled his jacket collar up just a bit higher, as a cold wind made its way down his back.

Ten minutes later, Duo scaled the back garden wall and quickly moved to the back door. After a few seconds with his lock picks, the back door silently swung open and Duo stuck his head in and crept into the dark and quiet house. He quickly looked through all the doors on the main floor; living room: stiff, formal, ugly; parlor: same; dining room: table, scrubbed; kitchen: surgically spotless; laundry: enough soap for a few loads. Upstairs, he shook his head in disgust, three bedrooms, one storage room, and a bathroom. 'That kid needs to learn what it is like to want," he mused to himself after seeing several broken toys and a new, state-of-the-art television that had obviously been smashed with a foot.

Duo quickly let himself back out of the house, locking the door behind him. He shimmed over the wall and followed a trail that he had made for himself. He looked under a tall tree and knelt next to a large bush beside it. He smiled softly as he stared down the barrel of a gun at the small blonde hidden there. "Hey, Quatre," he whispered softly, "it's Duo. How you doing, buddy?"

Quatre lowered the gun he had raised when he heard someone moving around and tried to smile at his braided friend, but it came out as more of a grimace instead. "Fine," he panted in pain, "can't wait to go skiing."

Duo laughed, and then carefully helped his friend stand. The two of them began moving back the way Duo had come from. "I found a place we can stay," Duo said. "The people in it let everyone know that they will be gone for at least a week."

Quatre didn't say anything; he just concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. He had several broken ribs, deep cuts on his legs, and a sprained wrist. His moblie suit was a smoking pile of metal, but Duo swore that he would find a way to get it up and running, at least until they could make it to the ocean a few hundred kilometers away. Duo's friend, Howard, was to meet them at the dock in four days. Quatre bit back a groan as Duo carefully helped him over the wall, panting as they slid down the other side.

"Almost there, Quat," Duo encouraged his friend and gently brushed Quatre's sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes. Quatre nodded. The pair moved to the back door, and were quickly in the house. Duo eased Quatre onto a kitchen chair and then darted back out. Five minutes later, all of their equipment bags sat on the living room floor, a thick blanket covering the couch. Duo locked the door and made sure that the blinds were pulled tight. "Come on, Q-chan," he said, helping his friend to his feet. "Let's get you on the couch."

Quatre nodded and the two of them made their way into the dark living room. Duo bustled around, closing shades, sealing them with tape. He then turned the living room lights on and helped the blonde pilot take off his shoes, then pants and shirt. Quatre smothered several gasps as Duo gently probed his ribs, pulled out a medical kit from one of their bags, and quickly taped the other boy's ribs. A brace was made for Quatre's sprained wrist, and his cuts were bandaged. Duo hid it well, but he was more worried about the wrist than the ribs at the moment. The ribs could be bound and stabilized for the brief flight to the docks to meet up with Howard, but the wrist was going to be needed for the delicate landing on the salvage vessel. Duo finally handed Quatre a small handful of pain pills, and held the cup for him to drink them down, then gently laid the boy back on the couch. Quatre took a careful, deep breath and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. Duo watched his friend for a few moments before picking up one of the bags and slipping back out of the house. He had a Gundam to fix.

~*~

Harry Potter held his breath as the braided teen walked by his cupboard again, this time carrying the comforter from Aunt Marge's bed. Harry carefully slid the vent screen open a crack and watched as the teen moved the antique ("Never touch it, boy!") coffee table and made up a bedroll next to the sleeping blonde, before flicking on the telly, turning the volume down low and flipping through the channels.

Harry recognized the pilots from the pictures that had been in Uncle Vernon's newspaper the day before. They were Gundam pilots, and wanted criminals. Harry chewed his lip, and then took a sip out of one of the bottles of water his Aunt had handed him that morning. He had to make the water last for the eight days he was here. He was grateful that Aunt Petunia had snuck him two extra bottles and several packages of the peanut butter and crackers that Dudley didn't like anymore, when Vernon had been loading their luggage in the boot.

Harry took one of the packages, pulled it under his blanket, put his pillow on top, and then carefully opened the crinkly package. He watched the braided teen carefully, stopping when the teen frowned and muted the television, looking around. Harry made sure to breathe slowly through his mouth, and sighed silently when the teen unmuted the telly with a shrug, and went back to watching the news.

Harry pulled the six crackers out from the package and nibbled on them, trying to make them last and fill his empty stomach. The braided teen, he learned was named Duo, had made a wonderful smelling soup, that Quatre, the hurt teen, had complimented, and had made Harry's mouth water.

After the crackers were a memory, Harry quickly took care of business in the old coffee can that his aunt had left him, and then snuggled down to sleep. He froze when the cracker package crinkled; he had forgotten it was there! "Mice?" he heard Duo say as the telly was muted again, and the teen walked by the cupboard and into the spotless kitchen. Harry swallowed hard and listened as Duo looked around the kitchen before muttering and quickly moving up the stairs. Harry carefully pulled out the package and put the crinkling paper at the foot of the steps, and lay back down again. He was drifting off to sleep when Duo came back down the stairs, muttering to himself.

~*~

Harry jerked awake, he had been nodding off, his mind happily placing himself in the torn up book that currently sat on his lap.

"Duo!"

Harry quickly flicked off his flashlight. He moved to look out the small vent and realized that Quatre was delirious with a fever. In his thrashing, he had knocked over the bottle of water that Duo had left and it had spilled before rolling under the couch. Quatre quieted down, muttering to himself in another language, and then thrashed again, hissing in pain. Harry blinked back tears at the boy's obvious distress and pain and hoped Duo would come back from wherever he was. Quatre whimpered in his sleep and Harry gently pushed against the cupboard door. Last year, when the Dursleys had left him in the cupboard overnight, Harry had pushed against the door and the lock had somehow slid open. When the Dursleys didn't say anything about it the next day, Harry had tried it again. Somehow, the door was able to unlock and relock itself, almost like magic. Harry knew better than to use this 'skill' every time he was locked up, he didn't want his Uncle or Dudley to catch him out.

The lock quietly snicked open and Harry pushed the door open an inch, watching the door to the kitchen, but Duo didn't appear. He crawled out and shut the cupboard door, then moved into the living room. Staying low on his hands and knees, he picked up the empty bottle, and slipped into the kitchen. He turned the tap on low and filled the bottle up, then picked up a towel and returned to the sick teen's side. He carefully put down the bottle, tightened the cap, and then began to mop up the water. "Heero?" Quatre said and Harry froze looking up. "Trowa?" Quatre's fevered eyes were on him and the boy backed away in fear. "Who are you?"

"No one, sir," Harry whispered as he quickly moved out of the range of Quatre's seeking fingers, nervously clutching the wet rag. "I'm no one."

Quatre closed his eyes and sighed, seeming to go back to sleep. It took several minutes for Harry's shaking to subside before he moved back to the small water puddle and finished cleaning it up. Harry debated whether or not to go back to his cupboard, but after a few more soft moans from Quatre, he sat down on the floor at Quatre's feet and watched the fevered teen sleep.

~*~

"There's someone in the house," Quatre whispered in Arabic to Duo, as Duo helped him up the stairs to use the bathroom.

"What?" Duo looked shocked, and wondered if the Sandrock pilot was really so feverish that he was hallucinating. "Who?"

"Don't know," Quatre said, steadying himself against the wall as Duo led him down the hall. "A boy, black hair, green eyes, says his name is 'no one'."

Duo snorted softly, "Are you sure?"

Quatre hummed softly, "I knocked over the water bottle and spilled it." He gasped in pain as the door to the bathroom was opened and he was ushered in. "He cleaned it up and got me more water. I watched him for a bit. He left the room just before you came back, and I heard a soft rattle."

Duo nodded. "I'll do another check," he said and left Quatre to do his business as he did another quick sweep of the house. He was leaning against the wall when Quatre emerged, and he helped the teen back down the stairs. "A kitchen towel is wet and lying against the sink. The cabinets show evidence of someone sneaking something out, but no sign of anyone yet," Duo sighed. "I'll leave you a transponder; call me if he shows up."

Quatre nodded, and was glad to be lying back down.

~*~

Harry emerged from his 'room' a half an hour later, after Duo had left, and drifted back into the living room. Quatre was asleep, the telly remote in his hand; the channel volume on low. Harry sat on the floor, drawing his knees to his chest, and watched the screen. He froze when he felt fingers touch his hair. "So nice," Quatre muttered sleepily. "You're not no one," he smiled. "Don't be afraid; I won't hurt you, we won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, trying to stop his shaking. "I didn't mean to wake you." Harry tried not to hunch his shoulders. "Please don't tell the Dursleys that I came out."

"I won't," Quatre said, reassuring the frightened boy. "What's your name?"

Harry swallowed hard, "My uncle calls me boy, but my name's Harry."

"Well, Harry," the blonde pilot smiled, "my name's Quatre, and my friend is Duo." Harry nodded his head. "Can you get me some more water?"

Harry smiled and took the empty plastic bottle and ran to the kitchen. He turned on the tap and began filling the bottle up when the back door swung open. Harry gasped in fear and ran, his sock covered feet sliding on the linoleum. He hit the swinging kitchen door and scrambled into his cupboard just as the kitchen door opened. He crawled as far under the steps as he could, his knees to his chest, shaking in fear. His uncle had caught him out and about, and he left his new friend.... Harry was so ashamed, but he was so afraid. The door to his cupboard opened slowly. Harry whimpered and tried to push his way further under the steps, his socks slipping on the floorboards. He watched as someone came into the cupboard, and blinked in surprise when he noticed the person didn't have the bulk of his uncle and was talking gently to him.

"...didn't mean to scare you, kid," the braided pilot watched the terrified eyes come back from wherever his mind had taken him. "My name is Duo. Why don't you tell me what your name is?"

"Harry, sir," Harry said through his chattering teeth. "Harry Potter."

Duo smiled at the boy and leaned up against the wall, stretching one of his legs out so that it was in the hall, the other bent at the knee. He looked around the 'room', his face darkening momentarily as he took in the colored picture that proclaimed the small room to be Harry's. He looked back at Harry, and sighed. "I'm glad you are helping me take care of Quatre," Duo said, his voice still soft, "I have to be out doing things, so it's good to know that someone is here if something happens."

"I'll just make him worse," Harry mumbled into his knees.

"Naw," Duo said, shaking his head, his braid bouncing a bit, "you are actually helping me a great deal."

"Really?" Harry had uncurled a bit and Duo nodded.

"Yep," he said and motioned Harry closer to him.

Harry hesitated for a few seconds then crawled out from under the steps and crept closer to Duo. He sat down, subconsciously copying Duo's relaxed pose of one leg stretched the other bent. Duo suppressed a grin at that.

"How can I help?"

"Well," Duo said, rubbing his chin, pretending to think. "You can help Quatre with eating, and getting him water, and..." he leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "taking him to the loo."

Harry giggled behind his hands.

"Really?" Harry asked again, moving closer to the pilot.

"Yep, and do you know how you can help me right now?" Harry shook his head. "By coming out and helping me fix dinner. What do you say, champ?"

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, then stopped and whispered, "Can I eat some of it too? I won't take much, just a few bites, I have crackers and..."

Harry stopped babbling when Duo put his finger on Harry's nose, "You, kid, are eating with us!" Harry's eyes became huge, and he mouthed, 'wow!' "So come on, let's cook!"

~*~

Harry watched in concern as Duo muttered over the thermometer that he had pulled out of Quatre's mouth the next morning. "Mr. Duo, sir?"

"Just Duo, kid," Duo said as he pulled out his laptop and quickly logged on. "What's up?"

"He's really sick, isn't he?" Harry put a wet cloth on the blonde's sweaty brow and watched him nervously.

"A few of his cuts are infected, I need to get some antibiotics for him," Duo bit his lip, "but where?"

Harry frowned in thought, listening as Duo muttered about what could happen if he broke into a pharmacy. He knew that OZ was looking for the two pilots; they had watched the evening news report, before Harry had bedded down with Duo on the living room floor. Harry had giggled, he had never been allowed to go to a sleepover and he had wondered if that was what they were like. His eyes lit up and he ran up the steps to Aunt Petunia's bathroom and, opening the medicine cabinet, found a bottle of pills that had been there for a month.

"Duo, sir," Harry said, coming down the stairs, "is this what you need?"

Duo took the brown bottle from him and looked at it, then up at Harry.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Uncle Vernon was sick last month and the doctor gave him those, but they made Uncle Vernon break out into a bad rash, so he got a different 'scription," Harry said breathlessly.

Duo quickly typed into his laptop and held his breath, waiting for a response. Within five minutes he was grinning as he pulled Harry into a hug. "This will work," he said, and Harry laughed.

~*~

Four days turned into six, as Howard's boat had had to fight through a small hurricane outside of the former United States' southern states. Tomorrow they were leaving, and the three friends had had a pizza, ice cream, and movie party as a kind of farewell party. Harry had fallen asleep halfway through the second movie, his head resting in Duo's lap. Duo frowned as he watched Harry sleep. "What are we going to do, Quat?" He touched the boy's hair. "I don't want to leave him here, but we can't take him with us."

"I know," Quatre sighed, he had been thinking the same thing. "But I think we can help him."

"How?" Duo asked.

Quatre flipped open his laptop and began typing, they had been in constant communication with the other pilots and Sally since they had been in Surrey. Quatre felt well enough to pilot SandRock to the boat. He might not be able to land it on the boat due to his wrist, but the salvage boat would be able to pull his suit out of the water. "I am asking the other pilots to help keep an eye on him. We can help him when the war is over." He showed Duo the responses that he had received. Heero's had been the usual 'mission accepted', Trowa's had been a one-word answer of 'yes', and Wufei's was a terse agreement. "Harry's eye glass prescription needs to be updated," Quatre said. "I think that is important. So when we get a lull, whoever is free needs to take him and get him new lenses."

Duo nodded, "I've got some money I was going to leave for the kid." He frowned at Harry's ragged trainers. "He can go to the second hand store and buy some clothes that fit him and, if they look ratty enough, these guys would never know."

"I wish we could leave him a laptop, but I don't know how often they check his 'room'," Quatre's mouth twisted in disgust at the word. "I am going to leave him our e-mail addresses, and an emergency phone number."

"Really?" Harry said sleepily as he opened his eyes and stared tearfully into his friend's face. "But why would you do that for me?"

Duo pulled Harry up so that he was sitting on Duo's lap and hugged him. "You are special, kid," Duo said softly but compellingly to Harry. "Never let anyone tell you different."

Harry hugged Duo hard, "You're my bestest friend, you and Quatre." Harry sniffed, "I hope you won't forget me."

"Never," Quatre said, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

~*~

It was with a great pang that Duo locked Harry's cupboard behind the boy early the next morning. Duo had already taken their bags to the Mobile suits, set the house to rights, and made it look untouched. Quatre was leaning against the wall, holding his ribs, trying to hide his pain. Harry had hugged his arm, rather than his chest, and then hugged Duo just as hard before slipping into the small space. Under the picture of Harry's room was a new picture that he had drawn of all five of the pilots and himself, and on the back of that was an e-mail address and a phone number. "Only for really big emergencies," Duo had cautioned, and Harry nodded. In two months he was going to meet another pilot, who was going to take him to the eye doctor and get him new lenses. He would be able to see the blackboard at school!

Quatre blinked back a tear as Duo touched the door, his face full of anger and anguish. "It won't be long, kid," Duo promised.

"I know," Harry's muffled voice came through the vent. "Be careful."

"Duo," Quatre said, his eyes looking to the front of the house, where a car had pulled into the driveway. "We have to go."

Duo nodded and rapped lightly on the door, "See you soon, Harry!"

"Bye," Harry said, but the two were already gone. The back door's lock clicked into place as the front door was banged open and the Dursleys came in, dropping their luggage at the door, Petunia fussing over Dudley's broken leg.

~*~

Comments and Criticism Welcomed

AN: thank you to my betas!!!

Edit: Nov 19 '09 - I hate FF formating!!!


	2. Ch 2 A Run in With a Clown

A run-in with a clown

mannd

I do not own Gundam Wing nor Harry Potter, wish I did.

~*~

AN: Since a lot of the reviews asked, Harry is 9 1/2, and it is the second half of the GW series. Just before Duo gets captured, Quatre goes Zero. I know in the series that Trowa is already in OZ, but not here.

~*~

Trowa Barton stood on a branch of a tall tree and watched the thin figure that he was supposed to meet, shiver with the cold. He trusted Quatre and Duo, but he would rather be cautious and alive than foolish and captured. The green eyed boy sat on the bench under a tree, watching the few other pedestrians avidly, and resisting looking at his watch. He pulled his knees to his chest, and pulled the large coat over his legs and patiently waited, his chin atop his knees.

Harry wondered if Trowa forgot, or something happened, he had scolded himself that morning for being excited about meeting Trowa. He wasn't that important, definitely not as important as the war, he swallowed hard as he pulled his arms inside the large but drafty coat and rubbed them, then settled in to wait. He was going to wait until dark if he had to.

Trowa continued to watch the surrounding area; no adults looked like they were even coming in to contact with the kid. In fact, those that saw him, curled their lips and pulled their children away. Another ten minutes went by and Trowa looked back at the boy and watched as a nearly blue hand reached through the large neck opening and wiped at something on his face, then he lowered his forehead to his knees his thin shoulders shaking slightly. Trowa realized the kid was crying and felt a pang of guilt at making him wait so long.

Making up his mind, Trowa waited until there was no one in the area, then casually leaned off the tall branch he was standing on, and fell forward. A mid air flip, and he landed cat like on his feet and then moved to the bench and sat down. Harry stiffened then hastily wiped at his cheeks again before raising his head, "Mr. Barton?" Harry asked his voice filled with hope.

Trowa looked at the kid before answering, Quatre was right his eyes were just as green as his was. Harry bit his lip when the boy staring at him didn't answer and began to look away when Trowa finally spoke, "call me Trowa," he said. Harry gave a hesitant smile, "sorry I am late; we still have time for your appointment."

Harry's smile grew brighter and he hastily pulled his legs out of the coat and stood up not wanting to keep the pilot if he had somewhere else to go. Trowa stood as well and on a whim ruffled the boy's messy black hair. Harry grinned and ducked, causing Trowa to chuckle then motioned for the boy to follow him. Harry quickly fell into step, wondering if Trowa would mind if he asked him a few questions. "Trowa?" the tall teen looked at the boy, "Duo said you worked in a circus..."

"That's right," Trowa said nodding, "I'm a clown."

Harry looked at the teen, unable to see him as the clown that had come to Dudley's sixth birthday party, "so you have make-up on, wear a big wig, and a red nose?" He tried to see it, but couldn't, and if he was truthful to himself those kind of clowns always gave him the creeps.

"No," Trowa clarified, "I wear clown pants," He motioned with his hands the style of the pants, "and a half mask."

"Oh, so what do you do?"

"I let Kathy throw knives at me," Trowa smiled as Harry gaped at the calm way that Trowa risked his life, and then he shook his head, "I also help with the animals."

"Really?" Harry's eyes lit up, "what kind?"

"Our circus has lions, elephants and horses," Trowa smiled at the child's enthusiasm, "but I generally deal with the lions, I understand them."

Harry gaped at the teen wondering if he was teasing him, then smiled, deciding he didn't care, understanding lions was cool. The two continued to walk in silence until they came to a small medical building, Trowa opened the door motioning for Harry to go in before him. Harry scampered by grinning back at the teen when he ran into someone who roughly pushed him onto the floor. "Well, well," Harry looked up his eyes growing huge as Dennis grinned down at the boy, "if it isn't Chicken Shit," Dennis raised his foot up to stomp on Harry's hand, but Harry was hauled to his feet by his jacket collar, and Dennis stomped hard on the tile floor causing him to hiss at the stinging pain that radiated up.

"I suggest," a soft voice said from behind Harry, and Dennis gulped when he met the cold green eyes staring into his, "you might want to watch who you are calling a coward and forget you ever tried to hurt Mr. Potter or else..." Dennis swallowed hard and nervously nodded his head as he ducked passed the silent boy and the very intimidating teen.

Harry was looking at the floor, his face red from embarrassment and shame, 'Trowa must think I am a complete idiot." Harry thought miserably to himself, 'now he'll leave...'

"Harry," Harry looked up and noticed a clipboard in front of him, "can you fill this out for me please?"

Harry stammered an agreement and took the board and pen and following Trowa to the standard hard chairs that seemed to be in all waiting rooms. Harry tried to hid his tears, and keep his sniffling quiet as he filled in the information that he knew. He could really only fill in a few lines, his name, address, street and some of the medical information about himself, he didn't know anything about his parents and only a little bit about his relatives. "I don't know anything else," Harry said mumbling as he handed back the clipboard. Trowa silently took the board from him, handing Harry a handkerchief and calmly filled out the insurance information as well as next of kin information. He put himself and Quatre down as Harry's next of kin, crossing off Harry's Aunt and Uncle, then patting Harry on the knee gave the clipboard back to the flirty receptionist.

Harry was fidgeting with the scrap of cloth when Trowa sat back down, and was surprised when Trowa put a casual arm around the boy and pulled him a bit closer, "don't let that bully get you down, if he does he wins," Trowa said softly in the boy's ear.

"It's hard," Harry said looking up into Trowa's face and Trowa used his other hand to gently move his bangs from his forehead, frowning slightly at the lighting shaped scar there.

Trowa again met Harry's eyes and gave a small smile, "I know, but if you show them you are not afraid, they eventually will back down." He tiled his head, "is he part of the gang that picks on you?" Harry's flush came back but he still nodded, and Trowa frowned, "Is there an adult..." He trailed off as Harry broke eye contact to look down and shake his head and Trowa decided to drop the subject for now.

~*~

Harry was currently holding tightly to Trowa's hand as he was lead through the small second hand store close to Surrey Mall. "How about this one, Harry?" Trowa asked handing him a worn but clean shirt. Harry held the shirt close to his eyes, his glasses were currently at a One-hour eye glass store, new lenses being put in and the frames fixed and stabilized.

"I like it," Harry said, recognizing the logo from a popular sports team that the Dursley men had gone to several times. They were careful to pick up clothes that were still too big for Harry and the pants would require a belt, but now only one of him could fit in the clothes rather than two. Trowa smiled as he took the boy through the circular racks and towards the shoes quickly selecting several worn but serviceable pairs and motioning for Harry to remove his own shoes. Trowa's mouth tightened as he helped the boy, his boat-like shoes easily slipping off his feet, several pairs of socks as well and he slipped the shoes on Harry's now one sock clad foot. Harry grinned in delight as he wiggled his toes and walked. He didn't feel like the shoes were about to fall off or that he was about to fall. He bet he could run from Malcom in these shoes and get away! Trowa quickly noted the size and picked up a serviceable pair of winter boots.

Trowa picked up a worn back-pack, a small sewing kit and a winter coat and paid for all the items while Harry brushed a finger over a book that he had only the first half of (Dudley had torn the book in half when he found out that Harry was reading it.) Trowa nodded to the sales girl who winked at him and added it to his purchases. 30 pounds later, and Harry now had a pair of shoes, boots, a book and clothes and a coat that fit him. Trowa quickly packed his purchases in the backpack and the two headed back to the Mall and Harry's improved glasses.

~*~

At the food court, while Harry ate some chicken and chips, he looked around in obvious delight, he could see, not just see, he could read! He was so excited but kept quiet not wanting to annoy the quiet teen. "Are your glasses not correct?" Trowa asked the silent child.

"They are perfect," Harry enthused as he mouthed the words on the signs he could see and Trowa gave a small smile, "thank you! and please tell Quatre thank you as well."

Trowa nodded then took Harry's winter coat and the 'new' coat he had purchased and swiftly made cuts into the lining, and inserted the warmer, smaller new coat. His stitches to sew the lining shut were neat and swift and within fifteen minutes Harry was trying on his old coat, that nowfit him. "You are just quiet, and I wanted to make sure they were fine."

Harry flushed slightly, and said in a small voice, "I didn't want to annoy you..." he looked down at his hands and was surprised when gently fingers raised his chin.

"You are not annoying me," Trowa promised the child, "I like your chatter."

Harry flushed again, but this time with happiness, "did Duo fix Quatre's suit?" he asked as he took another bit of his chicken, watching as Trowa ate his lunch.

"Yes," Trowa said, "Although I wasn't able to get what caused all the damage."

"Duo said it was the new Mobile Dolls," Harry said, "all muscle no brain, or something like that. I remember he was concerned about how to fight them." Harry looked up at the uni-banged teen. "Do you think they are okay?"

Trowa ruffled the boy's hair, causing his cheeks to pink again, "yes, they are fine, Quatre's all healed, thanks to your help."

~*~

Laughter caught Petunia Dursley's attention from the book that she was reading, she recognized that laughter. It was something she hadn't heard in a long time, but had been hearing quite a bit of the past few weeks. She looked around the nearly full food court and quickly spotted the black hair of her nephew. She could see his profile and she was surprised and pleased to see his cheeks flushed with pleasure and happiness. She looked at his table companion and frowned deeply, she had never seen that boy before in her life. What was her nephew doing with a complete stranger? Surely he knew better than to hang out with unknown people, considering the current political climate. Besides, Vernon's drill company was keeping a sharp eye out for any suspicious teens, given that four out of the five terrorists were in that age range. The parts his company supplied not only went to drilling precious materials on and off planet, but Vernon had confided in her recently, they were starting to make parts for the new Mobile Dolls.

She watched the two, but instead of being afraid, Harry seemed to be happy, and the other boy didn't seem to be coercing him. Cool green eyes flicked over to hers, and she hastily looked down then shuddered as she looked at the table, her hands itching to find cleaning products. Her psychiatrist had recommended coming to the food court once a week, eating on the filthy tables. While her mind knew the tables were clean, she always followed the cleaning crew before she sat down, her subconscious told her that there were germs and bugs and... she shuddered again, before quickly pulling her book back up.

She had been going to the Psychiatrist for almost seven years, a sever case of Postpartum Depression, then grief over the death of her parents then less than a year later her sister, on top of taking care of their precocious son with no one to contact in that 'world' had developed into a sever case of Obsessive Compulsive Behavior that resulted in a sterilized home. She knew she needed help when she almost put both three year olds in scalding water to wash them after they had played in the mud.

Vernon was convinced that Harry had affected her mind with his 'Freakiness,' and the only thing that kept Vernon from putting Petunia into the nut house and chucking the boy out had been his insistence that the child now live under the stairs and all the money that they received from the government and from Potter's estate be spent on their son. She was not to worry about the boy, only Dudley and the house, he would deal with the brat. A terrified Petunia agreed, and spent over several years in a haze of medicines and counseling. Five months ago, Petunia had finally been able to look at anything outside of that single focus. She was horrified to see what she had let happen, but Vernon was still watching her like a hawk, and she knew Dudley would run to his father if she changed too much. The surprised and grateful look in Harry's eyes when she handed him two extra water bottles and crackers when they went on vacation had haunted her the entire trip, she was never more relieved when Dudley fell and broke his leg, cutting their trip short by two days.

"If you cause him any problems," a soft voice said and Petunia looked up into hauntingly familiar green eyes.

Petunia gave a small smile, "as long as you don't hurt him either," she said then looked around for the boy.

"He is in the restroom," the teen said and she relaxed a little, "does he not know about your condition?" he asked, his chin indicating the book she was reading, and Petunia drew in a sharp breath that sounded like a sob, and Trowa quickly sat down covering one of her hands with his, "I'll take that as a no," he said softly and she shook her head.

"Only Vernon," she choked out.

Trowa frowned slightly at that then nodded, "will you make sure he gets home, I need to leave."

Petunia nodded and Trowa stood noticing a concerned looking Harry at the table where he had been sitting. Harry quickly looked around and spotting the teen quickly made his way over. He froze when he saw his aunt, a quick panicky look in his eyes. "Your aunt is going to take you home," Trowa said softly. He knelt in front of the boy, "I will see you in sometime in the next few days."

Harry nodded then watched as the tall teen disappeared in the crowd. Harry looked nervously over at his aunt. "did you wash your hands?" she asked and he held up the still damp limbs and Petunia nodded putting a marker in her book and standing up. Harry picked up her tray without being asked and took it away and she noticed a book bag at her feet, and picking it up, held it out to him and the two walked out of the mall together.

~*~

Comments and Criticisms welcomed.  
~*~

AN2: I kind of couldn't find a stopping place for this fic, hence no good-bye scene. Also I still need a beta, anyone interested let me know!

AN3: A huge thanks to Ammie who helped me with a part I was completely stuck on. Her and Bella's betaing skills made this chapter much better.


	3. Ch 3 Meeting a Heero

Encounters - Meeting a Heero

Mannd

Still don't own

Harry was hungry, he had been sent to his cupboard without a meal because he had been found on the roof of the school today. Dudley had stolen his apple and half a sandwich at school during lunch period, grinding them in the dirt and then he and Piers, the other boys in Dudley's gang snickering as they joined and began chasing him. Harry had run, very familiar with the glint in the boys' eyes and the 'game' they wanted to play. Then the next thing he knew, he was on the school roof. He hadn't climbed the roof! One moment he was running from Dudley and his gang, the next, he was grabbing hold of the chimney pipe to keep his balance, quite astonished. Piers had spotted him and smirking evilly ran and got a teacher, while Dudley and the others had made sure he didn't climb down.

Harry rubbed his ear from where the teacher had pulled it after the janitor had had to get a ladder to get him down. His ears were still ringing from the scolding he had received from the janitor, the teacher, the principal and then, finally, Uncle Vernon. He had cringed to avoid the cuff to the side of the head his uncle had aimed at him. He vaguely wondered if he had let his Uncle hit him, would he had been allowed to have the dinner he was currently smelling?

He pulled his legs to his chest and reached out a hand and touched the picture that proclaimed the cupboard to be his room, then lifted the sheet and looked at the picture he had drawn several months ago of Duo and Quatre. Under that one was one he had drawn of Trowa when he had been taken to the eye doctor and Trowa had taken him to the used clothes store and got him 'new' trainers that actually fit! Under that was the newspaper picture of the four Gundam Pilots proclaiming them wanted as criminals.

A month after he had met Trowa, he had watched in horror on the telly as Duo had been captured on L2 and was sentenced to be executed. He had cried himself to sleep that night, something he hadn't done in a long time. However, Duo hadn't been executed, though Harry wasn't sure why and Quatre had disappeared, after his father killed by an angry mob. Trowa was on a deep undercover assignment, WuFei was somewhere in Africa, and Heero... Harry bit his lip, he didn't know where Heero was, but he still worried. He had sent an e-mail, but hadn't received anything back yet.

Harry let the papers fall, and angrily brushed his eyes clear of the tears that were trickling down his cheeks, 'I'll bet the pilots never cry,' he thought disgusted with himself, 'they'd think I was a baby for crying.' His stomach growled again as he listened to the Dursleys eat, and sighing moved towards the small compartment that Trowa had 'found' for him to hide things, he would put some water in his belly that should help. He pulled up the nearly invisible small black leather loop and a piece of the floorboard quietly lifted out. Trowa had lined the space with black felt, as well as the side of the board so if Harry accidentally knocked it against the other boards, it wouldn't make that loud of a noise. Harry reached in grateful he had remembered to fill his water bottle that morning while Aunt Petunia was fussing With Dudley to wake him up in time for school and put it in the empty space before he left for school.

Instead of the water bottle his hand encountered something else, several something elses, in fact. Harry gasped as he shakily pulled out several silver wrapped bars, a new flashlight and a new bottle of water. He calmly put the bottle of water down, and the flashlight, and gazed wonderingly at the food, but a sound from the kitchen had him scrambling to put everything away, as his cousin lumbered by the cupboard, banging on the door and chuckling stupidly. He had just fitted the piece of wood in place and scrambled back towards the door when the lock was jiggled open, his aunt motioned for him to and do the dishes.

Harry had never been so impatient for the news to be over and his aunt and uncle to go to bed. On one hand he wanted to know what was happening with his friends on the other he was quite hungry and the thought of the food so close was making his mouth water. "A new mobile suit is being tested by the Romerfeller foundation today, a reporter said, "its pilot, a Lt. Trowa Barton..."

Harry was grateful he had just put down the last plate before he heard the name, he hurried to the opening between the dining and living room, making sure to stay in the shadows and watched news clip of the pilot as he climbed effortless into his suit, "has been specially trained on the moon base facilities especially for this suit." Harry recognized the suit that had been used to destroy Duo's Deathscythe. 'I don't understand, I thought Trowa was a good guy,' he thought as the reporter moved on to the continued rebellion on L3.

"Just cut off all their oxygen," Vernon said nastily, "that should make them be quiet, work or don't breathe." Harry shook his head at his uncle's callused remarks then seeing Petunia turning her head to look for him ducked into the hall. He still had homework to do.

An hour later he listened as Vernon hulled his bulk up the stairs, and Aunt Petunia ran a final cleaning sweep of her kitchen. She knocked softy on the cupboard door and Harry opened it, blinking in surprise at the half of peanut butter sandwich on the plate, Harry opened his mouth to thank her, but Petunia closed the door and moved up to her bedroom. Harry bit into the sandwich and listened as the two got ready for bed. He finished his sandwich and carefully packed his backpack with homework and schoolbooks. He heard the antique clock in the living room chime, 11 pm.

~*~

Harry jerked awake and listened; he could hear Vernon and Dudley's snoring and wildly wondered what time it was and what had woken him up. He pushed open his door and leaned out a bit, looking to see if he could notice anything. The moon was full; it's blue-white glow shinning through glass on either side of the front door. A movement on this side of the door, however, had Harry freezing in place, someone was in the house. Harry wondered if he should try to close the door again or if that would attract more attention to him. A flashlight clicked on and the shadow moved toward him, and Harry's breathing quickened. "Harry," the voice was soft, commanding and Harry wasn't sure who it was, but something about it made him relax.

"Heero?" Harry asked guessing at the shadow's identity and the shadow nodded and Harry scooted back as Heero came into the cupboard closing the door behind him and setting the flashlight so that it lit up the space, but didn't shine in their eyes. Harry wanted to look at the boy's face and check his identity but he was suddenly very shy.

"Did you find the food," Heero asked, his voice a bare whisper, but Harry could hear him quite clearly.

"Yes, sir," Harry said plucking at his thin blanket nervously.

Heero smiled at the shy boy, "just Heero, Harry, not sir, I think I am old enough to be your brother, not your father."

"I wish you were my brother," Harry said then bit his lip, surprised at his outburst.

Heero wondered what Duo would do in this situation, and then very slowly put his arm around the small shoulders and pulled the boy closer to him, "I wish it were that way too." Harry leaned his head on Heero's shoulder and sighed.

"Heero," Harry looked up into the blue eyes of the teen, "I haven't heard from Duo, Quatre and Trowa. I heard about Duo's capture and Quatre's father and I'm worried about them" Heero hummed softly under his breath understanding the boy's concern, "can you tell me?"

"I can tell you a little," he said, "Duo's been captured, I am not sure where he is being held right now, Quatre, last I heard he had been injured when his sister's mining satellite was attacked, but as far as I know he is fine; I am not sure where Trowa is..."

"Trowa's on the moon base," Harry said, so matter of fact, that Heero blinked, "I saw him on the telly tonight, he is testing the new mobile suit against the mobile dolls. I heard Duo complaining about how hard the Dolls were to destroy. Do you think Trowa is trying to find a way to destroy them? If he is that's pretty sneaky, pretending to be the enemy to learn about them." Harry smiled up at Heero as he thought about his friend's trick.

"I'm not sure," Heero looked at the inside of the cupboard door, lost in thought. He looked down and noticed that Harry was fighting sleep, and he gently pushed the boy so his head was on his lap and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder. Harry gave a sleepy murmur of complaint, but soon drifted back to sleep, Heero was again left contemplating the information that Harry had given him.

~*~

Harry woke to the hard rapping on his door, and realized that he was alone. He wondered how long Heero had stayed last night, blushing at the thought of falling asleep on his new friend. He poked his head out and Petunia held out a hand for the plate before she jerked her head up indicating he was to take his morning shower. "Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said biting back a grin, and his aunt's eyebrows rose as she watched him scamper up the stairs. She looked suspiciously after him before shrugging and going to make breakfast.

~*~

Harry was frowning deeply at his math book; no matter how many times he tried he just wasn't getting it. "Problems?" a familiar voice asked and green-eyes met blue.

"I don't get it," Harry said with a sigh, and Heero moved around the library table and looked over the thin shoulder, "can you help, please?"

Heero flipped the pages of the math book back and asked Harry to show him how he solved the math problem. Confused, Harry did, struggling a bit, but was triumphant when he got the answer, Heero, with patience that surprised himself, showed the fourth grader how the two concepts related to each other. Harry worked on the problem, his pink tongue sticking between his lips as he worked, "it worked!" Harry smiled and Heero gave a small smile back. Harry worked through the other math problems, Heero gently probing him when he seemed to falter and soon the work was done.

~*~

"You have to leave soon, don't you?" Harry said as the two walked out of a small cafe and towards Little Whinging and Harry's housing development, Garden Center.

"Tonight," Heero confirmed and Harry tried not to let his shoulders slump, "I filled the space with more nutrient bars," Heero said, "and a few candy bars that Duo likes." He was not about to tell the boy the reason he was being ordered into space. The order to silence Duo was eating his gut raw, there had to be a way around the execution order. "Harry," Harry looked up at the blue eyed pilot, "Why haven't you told anyone about your relatives?"

Harry looked away and shrugged, "they are all I got, and even though we don't like each other we have to stick together. Family sticks together, just like you guys are family and stick together." Heero's stomach tensed even more, "but mainly because whenever someone discovered the truth, they were silenced."

Heero blinked at Harry's use of words, "how?"

"Usually they are fired, or moved to a different school," Harry shrugged again, "after a while, I stopped trying." Heero thought about Harry's words, 'so silencing doesn't mean executing,' he mused as the two of them crossed Magnolia Crescent, Heero's sharp eyes narrowing as he saw the Polkiss kid entering a house, 'it means removing the speaker...' and for the first time since he had received his orders, Heero's stomach relaxed.

At Wisteria Walk, the pair paused. Here was where they were to part ways, Heero to go on his mission, Harry to return to the Dursley's house. Harry looked up and tried to smile, then on impulse gave the stoic boy a hug. Heero froze for a second before gently returning the gesture, "be safe," Harry said, "I don't want to see you were hurt on the telly."

"As well as I can be," Heero said unable to make the promise that Harry really wanted and Harry nodded nonetheless, "WuFei has said that he will try to come and see you within the month." Harry nodded again, his hair just under Heero's chin, tickling him a bit. Harry quickly released the teen and ran up the street, pausing to look back when he opened the gate to the house. Heero was nowhere to be seen, but Harry waved anyway.

"Did you eat?" Petunia asked when Harry opened the back door, came into the kitchen and knelt to take off his trainers after hanging up his winter coat. He looked up and nodded, "is your homework finished?" Harry nodded again, and Petunia's eyes narrowed, then she jerked her head to the hall and Harry slid by her and into his cupboard. She looked down at the trainers he had removed, and narrowed her eyes again, they didn't look like the ones that Dudley had worn out last year. She picked one of them up, they were still well worn but she had noticed that lately Harry wasn't tripping over the too large shoes. She looked at the boy's coat wondering idly if it was going to have to be replaced soon and blinked in surprise at the weight of it. On closer inspection, she noticed that something had been carefully sewn into the lining to make it warmer, better fitting, someone was taking care of her nephew doing things in ways that she couldn't. Smiling softly, she hung the coat back up and turned to put the teakettle on, it was nearly time for Vernon's news.

~*~

Piers Polkiss woke with a gasp, a flashlight shown brightly in his eyes, someone was in his room. "Hello Polkiss, the soft calm voice said, "I want to talk to you about bullying." Piers swallowed hard, whimpering slightly.

~*~

Comments and Criticisms Welcomed

AN: sorry this one is so short, next up meeting WuFei.

AN2: Thanks to my betas!

AN3: I made up the Garden Housing Developement, but it would make sense that the developement had been created after the war, and all the streets are named after flowers or plants(including Privet Dr.) Especially since all the houses are probably be cookie cutter houses (only three or four designs in the whole development.)


	4. Ch 4 Roughin

Roughin' it

Mannd

Still don't own.

~*~

AN: My goal this whole chapter was to not use the word said, how did I do?

~*~

Harry blinked in surprise as a motorbike roared to a halt in front of him, the brown haired teen looked at him briefly before handing him a helmet. "Get on," Harry limply grasped the helmet staring at the Wing Pilot. "Your Aunt and Uncle took Dudley away for the weekend, and we are going camping."

Harry stared at him for a second longer before the meaning finally sunk in and then he gave a whoop of delight before quickly putting the helmet on and getting on behind the teen. Heero let out a chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm and helped him sit properly on the bike and showing him where to put his legs and how to hold on. Harry leaned forward hugging Heero his fingers shaking with excitement as Heero pulled away from the curb and down the street, Harry squealing with delight at the speed.

"Do you have homework to do?" Heero asked on the radio in the helmet and Harry jerked in surprise, and Heero quickly put one hand on the boy's after he righted the cycle.

"Yes," Harry answered yelled over the roar of the engine, "can you hear me?"

"Yes, don't yell," Heero answered, and hearing Harry's soft 'sorry' squeezed his hand, before turning the bike onto the Surrey beltway.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Dulwich Nature Park," Heero answered and Harry grinned in delight. Heero wondered at the boy's silence, "That is okay is it not?"

"It's brilliant," and Heero smiled again, relaxing.

~*~

The ride to Dulwich took over an hour and Harry chatted about school, Heero was just content to listen. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia are taking Dudley to France for two weeks for the Easter Hols, I think they are going to stick me with Mrs. Figg," Heero could tell by the boy's tone that he wasn't thrilled with that idea.

"Who is Mrs. Figg?" Heero asked, making a mental note to research the name.

"She lives on Magnolia Crescent, just moved there, Aunt Tuney calls her a cat lady, and her house smells like boiled cabbage," Harry gave a small shudder.

"Which do you not like, cabbage or the cats?" Heero asked.

Harry paused then replied in a small voice, "Cabbage..." He thought briefly of Uncle Vernon. If the man found out he didn't like a certain food; he made sure it was the only food that Harry ate for weeks on end. It had been like that with Brussels sprouts; Harry gave another small shudder, but in the end, he had learned to hide his likes and dislikes from his uncle. Harry felt Heero touching his hand soothingly, and squeezed back.

"We are almost there," Heero spoke after a few more moments of silence, "you still okay back there?"

"It's beautiful," Harry's voice was filled with awe as Heero slipped the motorcycle off the main path and down by a lake. The sun was sparkling on the water, low over the horizon, the sky was just starting to change into the colors of what promised to be a beautiful sunset. Heero grunted his agreement, which set Harry into giggles, causing Heero to smile.

They came to a stop and Harry sat still for a moment, before he began laughing, as a braid came into his line of sight and hands came up behind him finding all his tickle spots. "DUO!!!" Harry yelled before his helmet was neatly removed, and he was pulled off the bike and into a spin.

Duo laughed as he pulled Harry into a firm hug, "are those monsters still treating you bad?" he asked as he finally set the panting and giggling boy down.

"Uncle Vernon and Dudley are," Harry grabbed Duo's hand and let him lead them back to the campfire he could see blazing, "but Aunt Petunia is being decent, sneaking me food and stuff. It is very odd."

Duo came to a stop and Harry grinned as he spotted Quatre coming out of one of the two tents, "Quatre!" he squealed, and ran up to the blond teen. Quatre smiled and knelt down his arms out for the coming hug, but Harry paused before he touched the boy, his head tilting as he ran a critical eye over his friend, "how are your ribs?" he asked.

Quatre blinked back a surprised tear, 'this boy cares so much,' "they are healed, Little One," a second later his arms were filled with a small boy.

"I was worried," a whispered confession came into his ear and Quatre smiled before standing up the boy still firmly in his arms and moved to the campfire and sat back down. Harry sniffed before pulling away and moving so he was sitting in the hollow that Quatre's crossed legs created and watched the fire.

Quatre sensed the moment that Harry noticed WuFei, his small body stiffened and he trembled a bit, "Harry," Quatre gained the boy's attention, "I would like you to meet WuFei Chang." Harry looked back and up into his friend's eyes who gave him a small smile of encouragement, then Harry stood, and walked around the fire, holding out his hand.

WuFei blinked at the small black haired boy and firmly but gently griped the boy's hand, noticing the nervousness in the boy's eyes, "Chang WuFei," he stood and gave a small bow.

"Harry Potter," Harry awkwardly returned the bow and then paused to see if he had done it correctly. WuFei nodded his head slightly and the boy grinned as he straightened.

"So scamp, how is school?" Duo asked as he picked the boy up under his arm like a small sack, grinning at Harry's giggles and sat him back down between himself and WuFei. Harry gave a small shrug, most of his happiness seemed to dissipate. "Harry?"

Harry surprised Duo, by crawling into his lap and seeming to try and hide there, "I don't like it anymore," he finally admitted.

"Why?" WuFei asked his voice a bit sharp, "don't you like to learn?"

"I love to learn, and after Heero helped me with math, I started getting straight A's again," Harry bit his lip and looked away.

Quatre moved closer and took Harry's hand, "so what's the problem?"

Harry tried to shrug, but Quatre gave a small tug on the boy's hand, causing Harry looked at him, and began to whisper, "Uncle Vernon doesn't like it that I am getting better grades than Dudley. He says that I'm cheating or something." Duo closed his eyes as he listed to the small, hurt and lost voice, "so I've been slipping up."

"Slipping up?" Heero watched the boy intently from the other side of the fire and Harry flinched when he met his eyes.

Harry tried to look away, but the intense gaze wouldn't let him go, "I forget to turn in my homework," his whisper was soft, but carried easily over the silent pilots, "I mess up answers on tests." He swallowed hard, "stuff like that," Harry bit his lower lip, "I'm sorry," his voice was barely heard.

"Do you know the answers?" Heero asked, and Harry nodded.

"I write the answers on a separate paper and when the test is handed back, I check," Harry grinned, "I got them all right usually," then his shoulders slumped, "one of the teachers saw my paper and thought I was cheating, she turned me into the principal, but Mrs. Teasley was confused because my test paper didn't have the same answers. Uncle Vernon was angry about that."

Duo hugged the boy to his chest, making eye contact with Heero to let it go for now, Heero gave a terse nod, 'we will figure this out.'

~*~

Harry hummed happily as he roasted a hot dog over the fire. Duo had shown him how to skewer the dog so it wouldn't fall off the stick. He was happy, he realized, no fear, no hunger, no anything, just relaxation. He sighed.

"what is with the sigh, Green-Eyes?" WuFei asked as he took Harry's stick and transferred the sizzling meat to the bun.

Harry looked shyly at the pilot, "I like it here," and he looked out over the lake smiling as he watched Duo trying to sneak up on Heero to dump a bucket of water on him, "I wish I didn't have to go back." He giggled when Heero neatly dodged the cold water, then picked up Duo and dumped him in the lake, causing the braided pilot to yell from the cold and Heero to smirk at him, calling him 'baka'.

WuFei paused then handed him the hotdog, "sometimes we have to do hard things," he thought of his change from being a peaceful scholar, which was something he loved with passion, to becoming a warrior. He did it for his wife, for Meiran, who had taught him to fight for what he believed in, "but in the end, it makes us better."

Harry wrinkled his nose, "I just wish that it wasn't so hard." he took a bite of his hotdog, watching as Quatre who had been trying to make peace between the two wet pilots, was quickly pulled into the water fight.

"Then you must have a difficult task coming in your life," WuFei touched the boy's head causing Harry to turn to look at him, "the hardness in your life now is preparing you for it, do not hide from it, nor wish it away, but embrace it." WuFei was very surprised to have a softly sobbing boy in his arms, the hotdog forgotten. WuFei gently picked him up and sat down with him on his lap, soft murmurs in his native tongue soothing the child.

~*~

Harry stirred awake and, opening his eyes with caution, looked around. He was in a small tent, Quatre was asleep in a sleeping bag next to his, but the sleeping bag on the other side was empty. He heard a soft movement outside and slid out, watching to make sure he didn't wake the blond, and then crawled out to the opening. Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight before him. Heero and WuFei were moving in what Harry thought was a beautiful synchronized dance. Harry crept completely out of the tent and moved on silent feet to the small log that had been his seat the night before and watched the two Asian teens.

As they continued Harry began to recognize some of the moves that his gym teacher had shown them last year. He had been offering the extracurricular class as part of an after school program. Harry had wanted to take the class, but he had been too afraid to ask the Dursleys.

When they finished the last pose Harry let out a small sigh then gasped as the two withdrew swords and began a different dance, adding the martial arts moves with the swords. He gasped again when strong arms picked him off the log and set him in a warm lap, a blanket now wrapped around him and the watching pilot. Harry had been so entranced by the two that he hadn't even realized he was shivering in the predawn air and he snuggled closer to the warm chest behind him. "It's beautiful, isn't it," Duo whispered in his ear and Harry nodded, not wanting to break up the moment with words.

The two pilots were breathing heavily by the time they finished, and Harry burst into applause, quickly followed by Duo, startling them and causing them to blush, which caused Harry to giggle. They shifted awkwardly until Quatre who had also been watching them from the tent entrance offered to make breakfast, "Can I... May I help?" Harry asked wiggling out of Duo's lap and running up to the blond, who gave a small laugh and ruffled the boy's messy hair.

"You and Heero seem to have the same problem," Quatre took the boy's hand and lead him over to the cooler, "a constant case of bed-head." Harry snickered, Heero glowered then rolled his eyes as he and WuFei cleaned their swords.

~*~

Harry looked up in surprise as his book bag was dropped in his lap, WuFei motioning for the boy to open it, "what homework do you have, Green-Eyes?" he asked.

Harry quickly opened the book bag that Trowa had gotten for him three months earlier and pulled out his workbooks and pencil case. He flipped to the pages and the two began looking through Harry's work. WuFei carefully helped Harry through a tough reading assignment.

Duo looked over and grinned, WuFei was definitely in his element. After the war he hoped that the ShenLong pilot went into teaching, it suited him better than the fighting did. He paused to listen as WuFei patiently helped Harry through a thought-provoking question on the story, Moby Dick. Harry wrinkled his nose at something that WuFei said, causing the Asian pilot to tweak it, and earning a rare smile from the man as Harry gave a mock scowl.

"Mr..." Harry paused trying to remember the pilot's last name, "is it Chang or WuFei as your last name?" He tilted his head to the side looking into WuFei's dark eyes. "'cause Quatre called you WuFei Chang, you introduced yourself as Chang WuFei."

"Please call me WuFei, which is my given name," WuFei smiled, "and both ways of introducing are correct, WuFei Chang would be how Westerners introduce, Chang WuFei would be how Heero and I would introduce ourselves."

"So..." Harry closed his eyes briefly as he thought about what the pilot told him, "I would introduce myself as Potter Harry?"

"That is correct," Heero sat down near the two, "your family name is first, then personal name."

"Why?" Harry asked and both Asian pilots stilled. Duo hastily swallowed a laugh at their look of consternation at the age old question.

~*~

Harry skipped along side Heero as he took two fishing poles and they went to a deep quiet part of the lake, "Have you ever been fishing Harry?" Heero asked as he set the tackle box down and set out to make their lines ready.

"It can be fun," Heero stated, "but you must also be quiet."

"Oh," Harry whispered, tiptoeing to where the pilot had pulled up a log and sat down. Taking the pole from him, Heero hid a smile at Harry's serious expression. Harry held the pole and looked at it question before turning confused green eyes to the blue eyed pilot, "now what?" his voice still a whisper.

"Now," Heero stood up, "you cast." And Heero did, expertly casting the line into the shallows and then carefully leaning his pole against a rock. He motioned for Harry to stand up and stood behind him and showed him how to cast the line. Harry grinned in delight as the line went into the water, then he sat down on the log next to Heero, quietly watching the line. "How has Dudley's gang been treating you?" Heero asked after a few moments of silence.

Harry gave a small shrug, "better," he whispered.

Heero gave a laugh, "you can talk in a normal voice, just don't yell," Harry blushed as he realized how silly he had been, "better how?"

Harry leaned back a bit to think about his answer, "they don't chase me as much," Harry replied after a moments contemplation, "and instead of seeking me out like Piers used to when he sees me he will sometimes turn around and go the other way."

Heero leaned back and nodded, "good."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I had a little talk with Mr. Polkiss about bullying," Heero pulled on his line and recast it.

Harry was silent for a moment, before replying softly, "So you threatened him?" Heero made a sound of agreement, "but doesn't that make you a bully too?"

Heero paused to think, "Harry, I know what you are thinking, but sometimes a bully needs to be confronted by another bully to think about what he is doing. I didn't hurt Polkiss, I just talked to him, and I sent a letter to his parents encouraging them to enroll him in a counseling class that your school is giving. It was up to him and his parents to stop his actions before it leads to the boy being sent to DH or jail when he is older."

Harry thought about that, then sighed and leaned his head on Heero's shoulder, "thanks Heero."

~*~

Saturday night was spent making 'smores and telling ghost stories, Harry sat next to Duo watching as the braided haired pilot neatly took the marshmallow off of the stick and put it between two graham crackers and the chocolate and handed it to Harry. He hummed in delight as he ate the marshmallow treat, something that the pilots took delight in, Harry enjoying food by humming. He turned startled green-eyes into Duo's blue-purple eyes and hastily swallowed the treat, "what?"

"I like hearing you hum when you eat," Duo tapped Harry's nose making him blush and smile, then wrinkled his nose at Duo, causing him to laugh, "it's cute!" Harry gave a small huff, the effect ruined by the smile that still played around his lips.

~*~

Harry bit his lip as he watched the SandRock pilot efficiently making Blueberry Pancakes for breakfast Sunday morning, Harry handing him the ingredients that he need, "Quatre?" he asked his voice hesitant.

Quatre looked up and seeing the worried look in the boy's eyes, set down the bowl, "what's wrong, Little One?" he asked.

"Why are you so sad?" Harry asked, reaching out to gently touch Quatre's cheek.

Quatre's breath caught in a sob and jerked away from Harry's touch. Harry backed up his eyes wide, his face fearful. Quatre immediately regretted his response and pulled Harry to him in a hug, "I'm sorry," his voice muffled in Harry's neck, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Harry's eyes grew as Heero came over and calmly pulled the two into an embrace, Duo neatly picking up the bowl of pancake batter and moving off to the side, to give them privacy, "I didn't mean to hurt him," and somehow Harry knew that Quatre wasn't talking about him.

"Nakama," Heero breathed into Quatre's hair, "he knew what he was getting into, he was in OZ for a reason, and he was trying to help you come back," but that didn't stop the blond's shaking shoulders.

"Who?" Harry asked, and then gasped, "Trowa? Oh no!" Harry drew Quatre into a tighter embrace, "it's my fault, Quatre."

Both Heero and Quatre drew back in shock, "how is it your fault, Little One?"

Harry blinked back tears, "I told Trowa that Duo wished there was a better way to kill the Dolls, and... I think he went to OZ because of me!" Harry was giving a small wail of grief, "is he dead?"

Quatre gasped at the anguish and guilt in Harry's eyes than closed his eyes and reached out for the first time with his space heart to feel for the green-eyed pilot, "no," he said with a gasp as he felt his friend's emotions, "no, he's alive, just..." he trailed off as he tried to understand the emotions that were coming to him, "confused, frightened, cold, but alive." Quatre sagged in relief against Heero, "he's alive." Heero gave a small sigh of relief, WuFei relaxed as well, he missed his friend and his sister's horrible cooking. Duo cleared his throat and announced that breakfast was served. The four pilots and schoolboy ate breakfast in silence, but it was now a comfortable relaxed silence, filled with hope.

~*~

Petunia stared at the envelope in her hand completely puzzled. It was from the boys' school, Garden Circle Primary.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,

It is our great pleasure to announce that Harry James Potter has been accepted into Garden Primary School special education program. Mr. Potter's day will begin at the normal time but will end one hour after the regular school day ends. His classes will include: advanced reading, science as well as Tai Chi.

As this is an extra curricular program, be assured that this will come with no extra expense to you.

Please return the form to us before the beginning of the last quarter affixed with your signature.

Regards

Mrs. Madline Teasley Vice Principal Garden Circle Primary

Petunia pursed her lips. Then looking to make sure Dudley was entranced with the Great Humberto's on the telly and Vernon was out tinkering with the car, she knocked softly on the cupboard door and sat back as Harry opened it. She motioned for him to follow her. She shut the back door firmly behind him and sat on the small bench that Vernon had there for her and handed him the letter from his school. Harry's eyes grew huge as he took in the words, and he looked back at her with such hope.

"Pott... Harry," Petunia hastily amended what she had begun to say as the hope seemed to leave Harry's eyes at her opening words, "if I agree to this, you must promise me some things," she paused as Harry turned his whole body tense, "first, you must never use this..." and she quickly looked at the letter in Harry's hands, "Tai Chi on Dudley unless he attacks you first," he began to nod but stilled when she held up her hand, "second, you must not tell Dudley nor..." she seemed to chew on her tongue for a moment, that stopped as the action seemed to disgust her, "Vernon that you are in advanced classes." She watched him for a moment and realized how much like her sister the boy really was, "they need to think you are in the special education classes because you aren't smart, not because you are smarter.

"All your tests, homework papers and grades are to be turned into me, as well as any papers your teachers give you." She tilted her head, "can you do this?"

Instead of instantly nodding his agreement, Harry re-read the papers slowly, then looked up at his aunt, "I will try not to disappoint you."

Petunia raised her hand to touch the boy's cheek but dropped it before it made contact, she didn't have the right to touch him yet. "Then I will sign it and put it in your backpack to turn into your teacher in the morning." she stood and was about to go into the house when the black-haired boy gave her a hug. She rested her hand on the boy's head before giving him a gentle push away, then into the house. From the cupboard door, he gave her a cheeky grin before he closed it for the night.

Petunia sat in the dark kitchen sipping on her tea, there were things she needed to tell the boy before the Letter came.

~*~

Comments and Criticism Welcomed

AN2: Next Up Spring break, and Harry travels by plane.

AN3: A big thank you to my BETAs!!!!

~*~

Nakama = Japanese for valued friend. If, however this isn't in the right context, can someone please tell me the correct word and I will fix it.


	5. Ch 5 Spring Break Amoung the Stars pt1

Chapter Five

Spring Break amoung the Stars - Part One

~*~

Still don't own... (sigh)

~*~

"Vernon," Petunia stood in the livingroom door watching her husband as he read through the London Post, "I'm going to take the boy over to Arabella's after supper so we don't have to worry about him in the morning and then go shopping for bit."

Vernon looked up at his wife and grunted, "good idea, Pet," he said.

Harry looked up from the kitchen table where he was working, his aunt had told him to get all his homework done tonight and he was on his last assignment. When it was finished and Petunia glanced over it and she put it in his bookbag. Then she motioned for him to clean and set the table.

~*~

Harry sat nervoulsy in the car as Petunia drove past Magnolia Drive and out of Garden Housing Development. "Harry..." Petunia said slowly, "how much can I trust you?"

Harry blinked, "I don't understand, Aunt Petunia."

"If I tell you a secret, can you keep it, no matter what?" Petunia clarified as she pulled onto the highway.

Harry thought about the pilots and how he was keeping their secrets, "I can keep secrets."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and nodded her eyes looking ahead at the busy intersection to make sure she got off on the right exit, "what I am going to tell you must never get told to Vernon, Dudley or Marge," she caught his nod again, and then sighed, "your mother and I were best friends up until she went away to a special school,"  
Harry's eyes grew huge, Aunt Petunia never talked about her sister, "I wasn't allowed to go to that school and I became very jealous and angry and..." she stopped feeling shame at her actions. She blinked as a small hand was place on her hand as it rested on the concil between them.

She turned her hand over and squeezed his, then put it back on the stick, "For years, I made her misreable when she would come home, and whenever she tried I couldn't..." she broke off, "I can't tell you the rest yet, but know that in the end I loved Lily and no matter what I say when I am around Vernon, I want you to remember that."

"Okay, Aunt Petunia," Harry said.

"Also, you can't tell anyone where you went over Easter break," she said and Harry's eyes grew huge as he saw the airport in front of him.

Petunia calmly took the ticket from the garage guard and parked, then opening the trunk, picked up Harry's old bookbag and handed it to him. Taking his hand, they wound their way through the cars and crowds. Harry was glad she had his hand as he stared at the planes and shuttles while they took off and landed. She smiled at him as she watched the wonder on his face, she led him to several rows of seats and sat, pushing him to the large windows to watch the action outside.

~*~

After almost fifteen minutes, "Mrs Dursley?" Petunia looked up at the blue-eyed teen in front of her, "I'm Duo Maxwell."

She considered the teen in front of her for a moment then stood up and held out her hand to him, he blinked then shook it, "may I ask where exactly he is going, how safe he will be, how he is going to get home and when?"

Duo rocked back a bit on his heels then realizing the validity of the questions she asked indictated that she should sit, "I am going to take him to a friend, Quatre Winner," she nodded recognizing the name, "he is going to take him to L1, another friend of Harry and mine is there. He works at a circus, but right now he doesn't remember us and we are hoping that seeing Harry might jar something. As to safety, he will be as safe as any one of us are right now," he waved his hand to the crowds at the airport, and she nodded knowing that they were in a war now, "but know that Quatre, Trowa and myself are trained and will protect him with our life."

"Trowa..." Petunia tried to put the name with the terrorist pictures and realized that she couldn't, "he has green-eyes."

Duo nodded, "as to him getting home, Quatre will bring him back here, in eight days."

"He will need to drop Harry off at Arabella Figg's," Petunia said nodding, "we won't be home until two days later," Duo nodded his understanding, "promise me he will be as safe as you can make him," she said.

"I promise," Duo said, touching her hand and she searched his eyes before nodding again.

"Here is his passport, temporary guardianship papers, medical papers..." she trailed off handing him the envelope, "I can't think of anything else." she turned to the window,  
"Harry."

Harry turned from watching a shuttle disappear from sight, "Duo!" he came over and hugged his friend, Duo ruffled Harry's hair.

"Harry," Petunia said gaining the boy's attention, "this is for you," she handed him a thin envelope, "it isn't much, but..." the boy took the envelope with his eyes growing huge at the money, and suddenly she had a boy in her arms. She quickly bowed her head to his hair and took a small smell, he had Lily's scent and something else.

Petunia remembered Lily's scent very well, because until Lily went to Hogwarts even though they shared a room the two would share a bed more often than not. Even though she was angry at Lily when she left for Hogwarts leaving her behind, Petunia would often grab Lily's pillow and sleep on it, her sister's scent comforting her in her loneliness. "Duo has your passport and other papers," she said pushing the boy back slighlty, "have a good trip and remember about our secrets."

~*~

Harry watched with some excitement and a thrill of fear as Duo fastened him into the co-pilot's seat of the plane. Duo's admonisionment not to touch anything was firmly in his mind as he stared at the huge number of dials, switches, buttons, monitors, lights and gages. "How do you keep it all straight?" Harry asked, making Duo laugh and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Here, kid," Duo handed him a clipboard, "you run down the pre-flight check with me, and I will show you." Harry took the clipboard and pen that Duo handed him, "now read off the interior stuff."

Harry quickly realized that everything was grouped in sections, engines switches, lights and gages togther, but next to fuel gages. Directionals indicaters were next to the autopilots controls. Harry didn't think he'd ever be able to keep it straight if it were up to him, but he kind of understood things better, "ready?" Duo asked as he received clearence for take off. Harry took a deep breath and after securing the clipboard and pen where Duo indicated, nodded. Duo grinned at the quick in drawn breath and then the excited whoop of excitement as the plane quickly left the ground.

The flight was over too quickly for Harry whose mouth dropped open when a black limo met them at the steps. A very large man came out and stood by the door, Harry, standing on the stairs leading to the tarmac, gave a small whimper and disappeared back into the plane. Duo blinked in surprise,  
then nodded to Rashid to wait a moment and went looking for Harry. He found Harry curled up in a ball between a crate and his gear. "Harry?" Duo asked, crawling forward and picking up the shaking figure, and putting the boy on his lap, "what's wrong?"

"He's so big," Harry said through chattering teeth, "like Uncle Vernon."

Duo cursed himself silently, he should have realized that Harry would be afraid of big men, "Rashid is a very good friend of Quatre's and will never hurt you."

"Promise?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Promise," Duo said and Harry after searching Duo's eyes nodded.

~*~

Rashid recognized the fear in the boy's eyes and moved back letting Duo guide the boy into the limo. Harry spent a happy twenty minutes pushing buttons, turning dials and opening and closing compartments. Rashid opened the window that separated the driver's compartment from the passenger's and engaged Duo in small talk, who pulled a slowly relaxing Harry into the conversation. When the limo stopped, Rashid opted to remain in the vehicle until the boys were in the mansion, then followed with Harry's backpack, frowning at how light it was for a eight day trip. He put the bag in the room that Harry would be sleeping in, then went looking for his sister, she had a boy about Harry's size.

~*~

Harry looked around the estate in awe, the huge conservatory was filled with a riot of colorful flowers, floral scents and multi-hued birds. He quickly darted down a path to explore, he found a fountain, waterfall and a small pond filled with exotic fish. Duo quickly filled Quatre in on Harry's reaction to Rashid, and the two teens discussed the problem as they watched the boy explore.

Harry refused to go into the music room, saying he was afraid that he would break something until Duo,(with Quatre's permission) began pounding on the piano keys making jangling noises. Harry giggled, moved in closer and leaned on the bench and watched as Duo stopped making the horrible noises and began playing a beautiful piece. "I taught myself on the organ at the church," he shrugged when Quatre exclaimed in delight. Then the two had an imprompt to duet; Duo on the piano, Quatre on his violin. Harry clapped as the two came to a flourishing end, "Dinner, Master Quatre, Master Duo, young Master." Rashid said from the door, and Harry leaned against Duo for a moment before swallowing hard and walking up to the man holding out his hand.

"My name is Harry Potter," he said trying to hide the small trembles in his hand as the large man looked down at him then knelt and solenmly, but gently, took the boy's hand.

"My name is Abdul Rashid," he said, releasing his hand, "it is a pleasure to meet the one who helped Master Quatre when he was injured."

Harry blushed, and grinned up at the man and darted back to Duo's side. Duo slung his arm over Harry's shoulders and led him into the small breakfast room that Quatre used as a dining room. Rashid began to leave the room after he made sure the three were seated, "aren't you going to join us?" Harry asked, shyly pointing to the empty setting next to him. Rashid looked at Quatre who quirked an eyebrow at the large man, and Rashid slid into the seat.

Harry woke instantly the next morning when the door to his room opened silently. He watched as someone came towards the bed, wondering who it was and if he was in trouble, "you awake, Harry?" Duo whispered.

"Yeah," Harry whispered back and Duo clicked on the bedside lamp on low, "you leaving?"

"I have to do somethings and meet a few people. The war should be over soon, the way everything is coming to ahead," Duo laid down on the bed and Harry scooted next to him, laying his head over Duo's heart and listening to the calm and steady beating.

"I know you can't promise not to die," Harry said soflty, "but can you promise to be safe?"

Duo was silent for a moment, "I can promise that," he said, "besides I think Heero would kick my butt if I died." Harry watery giggled, then sniffed as a tear streaked down his cheek, "don't cry kid," he said softly, "I'm the god of Death and too whily to die."  
Harry gave another watery giggle and Duo gave him a one armed hug and kissed the top of his head, Harry yawned and slipped back asleep.

Comments and Criticisms Welcomed

Part two will be up as soon as it is finished being written and beta'd. Got some family stuff going on right now...


	6. Ch 6 Spring Break Pt 2

Spring Break among the Stars

Mannd

~*~

I still don't own!

~*~

Part Two

Harry looked at the empty book bag in his hand and the large duffle bag at his feet in confusion. He huffed for a moment then went hunting for Quatre who was in the next room finishing his own packing. He knocked softly on the door and heard Quatre murmur. He opened the door and stuck his head in, "Quatre?"

Quatre looked up from his computer and, smiling, motioned the boy forward. "Look who's here," he said.

Harry looked at the computer screen and exclaimed grinning, "Heero!"

"Ohayou gozaimaus," Heero replied solemnly.

Harry blinked and tried to repeat the word back but stumbled over the odd combination of syllabus, Quatre whispered the correct pronunciation to him and Harry tried it again, smiling when he got it right. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"Good morning in Japanese," Heero said, "how are things in school?"

"Excellent!" Harry said enthusiastically as Quatre nudged him into the chair and went back to his packing, "Aunt Tuney enrolled me into the special-ed program at school, I start after break, I will be in Advanced Science and reading and I get to take Tai Chi!" Harry smile grew, "Aunt Tuney made me promise not to use it on Dudley unless he hurt me first."

Heero nodded, "and how is the bullying situation?"

Harry scrunched his nose, "we had a councilor come in and talk to us about bullying and some of the kids stopped," he gave a one shouldered shrug, "and some didn't."

Heero's blue eyes stared at him before he nodded recognizing the evasion, "please get Winner."

"Quatre?" Harry said, "Heero wants you," he hopped off the chair, "can I help you?

"Fold the clothes and put them in the duffle," Quatre said as went to his desk and sat in the chair.

Quatre and Heero quietly conversed in Japanese, "Duo said that Trowa was on L1, and that Cathy, one of the workers, was quite protective of him," Quatre said, "I am hoping that Trowa will remember Harry as a good thing, not just us as part of the war."

Heero nodded, "that is a good idea, although I am concerned that his memory of how to run the Gundam might be effected."

Quatre blew out a breath, "I am more concerned about him than I am about his suit at the moment," Heero had the decency to look a bit chagrined, "but your concern is very valid."

"If he does remember us, tell him..." Heero paused, "I miss..." he paused not really knowing what to say.

Quatre gave a sad smile, "I'll tell him from all of us." Heero nodded and broke the connection and Quatre got up to finish his packing.

"How many languages do you know?" Harry asked as Quatre zipped the bag closed.

"Hmmm..." Quatre said running a quick count in his head, "around six."

"Wow," Harry said impressed, "how did you learn them?"

Quatre ruffled Harry's messy hair, "I have been speaking most of them since I was a small child, my father was getting me ready to take his place in the business world, and my tutors were multi-linguistic so I spoke them everyday." He easily picked up the heavy bag, and briefcase with his laptop and took them to the hall and handed them to one of the Manguanacs who was waiting for them, "are you all packed, little one?"

"Kinda," Harry said and Quatre was puzzled as Harry took his hand and led Quatre to his room, "I don't have that many clothes," he said pointing at the duffle bag.

Quatre smiled, "Rashid talked to his sister, his nephew just went through a growth spurt and all his clothes are too small for him so she gave them to you." He looked at Harry a bit nervously, "is that alright?"

Harry gave him a hug, nodding, his messy hair tickling Quatre's chin, "thank you," he said.

Quatre returned the hug, closing his eyes at the warmth from the child, "We leave in an hour, are you ready?"

~*~

Harry watched in awe as Quatre maneuvered the shuttle through space. Duo's short hop had been cool, but this… he never imagined being in space. His uncle had been to a colony once for a business trip, he complained about it for a whole month after that. Harry knew that he would never complain this was way too cool.

Quatre watched Harry as the boy looked around in amazement with amusement and some sadness. He wished he could remember a time when all of this fascinated him. He wondered when he lost his child-like wonder… then he remembered his first night on earth and staring up at the stars with SandRock and smiled as he realized that while he might have lost most of it, he hadn't lost all of it.

~*~

Harry wanted to hold Quatre's hand as they moved through the crowded Speedway and made their way to the circus tent, but he didn't want to be seen as a baby. Quatre was anxious to see Trowa and was moving quickly through the crowd, Harry was anxious not to lose Quatre.

Quatre took a stuttering step then looked back into Harry's anxious eyes and, with a smile, held out his hand. Harry looked at it for a split second before clasping it in his own. If Quatre was offering then maybe he wasn't being a baby. "Sorry, Little One," Quatre said as he slowed his steps to keep up with Harry's quick but shorter stride, "I'm just a little…" Harry squeezed his hand and Quatre squeezed his back. "So what is your favorite circus act?" he asked as they continued moving to the Big Top.

"I don't know," Harry said shaking his head, and with Quatre now firmly holding his hand, taking the opportunity to look around, "I've never been to one, what kind of acts do they have?"

"Never been to one?" a female voice said behind them, "that is bordering on criminal." The two males turned and stared at a spangled girl with red hair, "Cathy, at your service," she said and gave a small bow, which made Harry giggle a bit.

"So what is your act?" Harry asked.

"I throw knifes to keep the workers in line," she said, and then gave him a wink to show she was kidding.

"Wow," Harry said grinning, "Wicked."

Cathy grinned back, "We have elephants and lions, trapeze…" at Harry's confused look, "as very thin swing very high up in the air, and a tight rope." Quatre suppressed a chuckle at Harry's look of awe and confusion as Cathy listed off the various acts that the circus had. "Still wicked?" She asked her eyes twinkling.

Harry nodded enthusiastically and Cathy smiled then pulling out two papers, "when the show is over, go around the stage to the door where the animals go in and out, show this to the guy there and he will let you into the back and I will introduce you to some of the people."

"Thank you," Harry said stuttering slightly with a blush and then looked at Quatre who gave a small nod before he took the papers from Cathy.

"See you," she said and slipped into the closed off tent.

Quatre looked at the sign next to the tent and sighed. The next and final show for this L1 park would be in two hours, before they moved on to another park. He wanted to see Trowa now, but looking over at Harry and watching the boy's wonder filled and longing expression as he took in the Speedway Vendors and games had him making up his mind. Trowa was important and he wasn't going anywhere, but right now, Harry came first. "So have you ever had an Elephant Ear?" he asked then leading the boy over to the food stand and ordering the treat.

~*~

Harry watched in wonder as act after act came on. Sometime during the high wire act he had slipped his hand into Quatre's as he watched the tutu dressed girl teetering unsteadily on the wire. When Trowa and Cathy came on, he stood up and cheered with the rest of them. Quatre was enjoying the show, but enjoying Harry's reactions even more. He gasped, cheered, and groaned with the crowd his actions and reactions so free and innocent that Quatre envied them.

When the show was over, they waited for the crowd to thin and made their way to the performer's entrance. Harry recounting the exciting acts, "Trowa was amazing!" he enthused, "letting Cathy throw those knives at him," he gave a dramatic shudder and Quatre laughed.

They showed the passes to a clown who was guarding the door and were quickly ushered to the inter-workings of the circus. Harry looked around in awe even backstage everything glittered. The performers were a happy bunch as they quickly began packing up their gear, talking in half words and sentences that came from familiarity of long time action and friendships. Cathy came up to them smiling and introduced Harry to several people, including the juggler and high wire walker. "Can we see the animals?" Harry asked, grinning.

Cathy gave a laugh and motioned for the two to follow her, she led them to the elephant enclosure. The elephants were getting a scrubbing and judging from the sounds that they were making were enjoying the attention. "Most of these animals came from other circuses where they were abused, Manager and our animal trainers make sure the animals are treated well and with respect." She smiled as one of the elephants began playing with Harry's messy hair with her trunk. Harry stiffened fearfully then looked up into the soulful eyes of the elephant and relaxed, she wasn't going to hurt him, she was just curious.

"The lions are over here," she said and motioned out of the tent, Harry eagerly following her. The pair moved around the darkening clearing, Quatre following the pair smiling.

"Trowa!" Harry yelled happily and raced to the tall teen who was currently petting a lioness. Trowa looked up in surprise as he heard his name called and a young boy attached himself to his waist hugging him tightly, "I thought you were dead," Trowa made out the soft words of the child, he heard the catch in the boy's voices and knew he was struggling with emotions.

"You're one of the Pilots," Cathy yelled angrily turning on Quatre, her hands clenched into fists on her hips, "well you can just go back where you came from." She glared at him.

Trowa heard a small whimper from around his waist and felt the small trembling of the child as the blond teen tried to talk soothingly to Cathy and Cathy just yelled back. He sat down and leaned against the cage, the lioness purred as she rubbed against him as he pulled the child into his lap, "I hate yelling," the boy said, hiding his head in Trowa's shoulder.

"Me too," Trowa said rubbing a soothing hand on the boy's back. The lioness butted her head against the cage's bars and then leaned out as far as she could and licked the boy's cheeks, causing him to giggle.

After a few moments, the boy leaned back and looked at him, "You don't remember me do you?" His green eyes searching deeply into Trowa's.

Trowa started to shake his head no, but something in those eyes…, "I remember you a little, but I can't remember your name."

"It's Harry, Harry Potter," the boy said and leaned against Trowa's shoulder with a sigh as they continued to listen to Cathy's ranting and Quatre's calm responses. Harry's stomach gave a hungry gurgle and Trowa grinning pushed the boy up then getting up himself and giving a final pat to the lioness, took the boy's hand and led him back to his trailer.

Cathy stopped mid rant as Trowa and the boy walked away hand in hand. "Where are you going?" she called after the pair.

"To get something to eat," Trowa said over his shoulder, "you can join us when you are in a better mood."

Cathy sputtered for a moment, and then turning caught the smile on the blond teen's face before his face was carefully blanked. "Oh sure, laugh," she groused, then her own lips twitched, "come on Trowa makes the best grilled cheese sandwiches."

Quatre followed the red head, glad that the argument was temporarily shelved, and that someone had been taking care of Trowa. "Where did you find him," he asked. Cathy looked at him then gave out a sigh and began telling her tale.

~*~

The two males looked up from the stove when Cathy and Quatre came into the trailer, Harry was tasked with stirring the tomato soup, Quatre was quickly directed to setting the table and Cathy got the drinks. One night turned into seven days of moving, shows and laughing. On the last night, Cathy quietly walked over to where Trowa was watching Harry and a young elephant calf play together, "you're leaving with them, aren't you," she said softly to him.

He looked at her for a moment, then back at the two children, the boy laughing as the small elephant took the apple pieces from him, and then throwing them into the boy's hair, "yes," he said simply.

Cathy looked away, biting her lip, she opened her mouth a few times, and then settled on, "be safe and come back to us, okay?" She said as Harry shook his head, showering the calf with the apple pieces in his hair, which blinked at him in surprise. Harry gave a yell, when the calf's mother sprayed the two of them with a trunk filled with water.

"Yes," he said simply.

~*~

Harry watched with excitement and sadness as Trowa and Quatre moved into the pilot and co-pilot seats and began the preflight checklist. "We have to take Harry to the sitter's house, then we will meet up with others." Trowa gave a quick nod and Harry could tell that the tall teen was a bit nervous at that prospect.

~*~

Harry sat silently in the car as they drove to Mrs. Figg's. It's not that he didn't like the woman, just that he didn't want this to end. He said nothing as they pulled up to the house and Quatre unloaded Harry's duffle and took it up to the house and handed Harry his souvenir filled backpack. Trowa looked at the house and the woman who watched the three, then glanced down at the somber boy. He pulled Harry against him, and Harry leaned back into the warm embrace then looked up green eyes meeting green eyes and many unspoken things passed between, above all a plea for safety. Trowa gave him a small nod and smile and Harry turned and looked over at Quatre who was watching them. He gave the SandRock pilot a hug, leaning in and taking a deep breath of the sand and wind smell that was unique to Quatre. "Be safe," he mumbled in Quatre's chest, "don't say good-bye, just see you soon."

Quatre hugged the small boy then pushed him back and Harry picked up his book bag and began walking away, "See you soon, Harry," he said as he moved closer to the tall teen. Harry turned and waved at them, wondering if he would ever see his friends again, then turned and walked into the house. Mrs. Figg gave the pilots a nod then closed the door behind her.

~*~

AN: I will be skipping quite a bit and might fill in later what happened but the next chapter will be right before Harry gets his Hogwarts letter.

AN: I am looking for betas again! I have the next four chapters written, and one half written that I would like to post during the month of March.


	7. Ch 7 Secrets Shared

Encounters - Secrets Shared

Mannd

Do not own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter

* * *

Petunia Dursley opened her eyes and stared around her bedroom, it was quiet, and would be for the next month while Vernon and Dudley were taking a 'man's outing to L1. She rolled over on the bed and looked at the spot where her husband usually laid and wondered if she would even miss him. She thought she would enjoy the silence at night, as the first time in a long time, she could sleep without his snores, but she found she was missing the noise. She closed her eyes again and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

The next time Petunia opened her eyes the sun was streaming through, where the heavy blinds that covered the windows, didn't quite block out. She sat up and, after quickly slipping on her robe and slippers started down the stairs, to make breakfast. She paused outside of Dudley's room and smiled at the mop of black hair sticking out from under the sheets. 'I'll let him sleep a little longer, he was very excited last night.'

Her smiled turned into a grin as she remembered Harry's incredulous look, "I can sleep in Dudley's bed?" He asked, wanting to make sure that he had heard correctly.

"Unless you don't want to…" Petunia said giving Harry a small smirk, "we will change the sheets and stuff before they come back so that no one knows. Just don't break any of his toys…"

Harry blinked again, grinned, then gave Petunia a quick hug around the middle, took the sheets that she had been holding and raced up the stairs to change Dudley's linens and see what toys he wanted to play with first.

She opened the cabinet doors and looked at the shelves grimacing to herself, then closed them and opened the refrigerator door. She wrinkled her nose; she did not want to cook this morning. Sighing she put on the kettle and started the makings for a pot of tea.

* * *

Harry looked rather blurry eyed as he came down the stairs half an hour later. Yawning he mumbled a good morning and sat at the table trying to blink himself awake, "how would you like chocolate chip pancakes?" Petunia asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"We don't have any chocolate chips, you used them all in the last batch of cookies you made for Dudley to take on the shuttle," Harry reminded her.

She smiled and picked up the set of keys on the kitchen table and shook them, "The Pancake House?" She asked. Harry gave a whoop of delight and raced out of the kitchen to get his shoes on. Petunia chuckled as she took her tea cup to the sink and rinsed it out, then set it aside for a thorough washing later. She sighed, the new medicines that her doctor was giving her were working, she didn't have to sterilize everything now as soon as someone was done with it.

* * *

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and looked at his aunt. She didn't even know that he had come into the kitchen, her face sad, her eyes far away. Harry pushed the cup of tea that he poured closer to his aunt's elbow, "Aunt Petunia?" he said softly.

Petunia gave a small start and blinked hard to come back to the reality around her. Harry pushed the cup closer and she automatically picked it up and took a careful sip of the hot liquid. She gave her nephew a small smile then turned to look back out at the garden, he had gotten her tea just right, "Thank you Harry."

Harry noticed her hands trembling as she took another sip of the tea, "Aunt Petunia," she turned to look at him, "what's wrong?"

Petunia tilted her head slightly, "would you come with me somewhere Harry?" she asked, "it's not a very nice clean place like here, but…" she bit her lip, "I… I want to, I need to go."

"Of course," Harry said then standing up got his shoes on and gave his aunt her purse and car keys.

* * *

The drive was silent; Harry looked out the window as the car sped by cities that he had never really heard of before. It had been 3 hours since they left Privet Drive. He glanced at his aunt, and was surprised to see a tear streak down her face. She clicked the turn signal on and carefully crossed the highway lanes to the exit. Harry caught the sign, Spinner's End. Petunia moved with ease around the streets of the old city, and Harry realized that she knew exactly where she was going. She pulled up across the street from a tired looking row house put the car in park and sat looking at it for a few moments before speaking, "this is where your mom and I grew up." She glanced over at Harry as he unfastened his seatbelt and moved closer to the window. "See the window on the second floor with the blue curtains?" Harry gave a small nod, "that was our room."

She stared at the old house for a few more minutes before putting the car back in gear and driving slowly away. "Your mom's best friend lived in that house right there," she pointed out a house a few blocks away, "he went to school with your mom, and they were best friends for years." Harry blinked as he took in the house, "I wonder if he is still there…" Petunia mused as she turned down another street. This time she pulled into a church parking lot and slowly put the car in park, staring up at the dark stained glass windows of the old church. She turned off the car and nodding to Harry who grabbed a small bag as they both got out. Instead of going to the church, Harry was surprised when she went to a high stonewall next to it and unlatched a rusted gate. He caught his breath as he realized they were in a small and very old cemetery.

Petunia walked quickly through the headstones towards the back. She paused for a moment then turned down a side row and knelt in front of a grave, "This was my Great Uncle John," she said brushing way the leaves that covered the small tombstone, "he died of lung cancer while your mother and I were in primary school, he use to work at the old mill." She pointed to another stone, "That was Great Aunt Catherine," Petunia gave a small laugh, "she wanted to be buried with the remains of all her dead cats." She shook her head with a smile, "she was the neighborhood cat lady."

Petunia took Harry to several other headstones talking about families and friends she knew, Harry eagerly listened completely fascinated. She grew quiet as she came to the one stone that she had come to see and knelt down in front of it, again brushing off the leaves that had gathered around it, "I should have brought flowers." She mumbled as she gently touched the names on the stone. Richard and Rose Evans died August 6, 1980, loving parents, best friends. "Hi Mummy, Hi Daddy." She said and Harry understood why Petunia was so sad today. Today was the tenth anniversary of his grandparents' death.

Harry sat next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder, and she moved off her legs and sat on the dry grass in front the stones, "tell me about them," Harry pleaded. For the next several hours she did barely pausing as Harry handed her a bottle of water out of the bag. When the sun began to set, she became quiet again, "did they get to see me before they died?" Harry asked.

Petunia brushed gentle fingers across Harry's forehead, brushing his messy locks out of his eyes, "Yes," she said, "Lily brought you to the house two weeks after you were born. Mom held you for hours staring at you, Daddy had to blink back tears a few times." She smiled again a little mischievously, "even when you peed on him while he was changing your diapers."

Harry turned bright red causing Petunia to laugh at his embarrassment, she grew silent again, then said softly, "I held you too," she looked pensively at the names on the stone, "I told Vernon that mom had asked me to visit, and he took Dudley for the day and went to see Marge. You were so tiny."

"Where are my mom and dad buried," Harry asked after a few more moments of silence.

Petunia looked away, and Harry saw a tear streak down her cheek before she brushed it away, "I don't know Harry, I was never told." She sighed softly, blinking as she realized how dark it was getting, "come on Harry, lets get something to eat and head home."

* * *

Harry came in from mowing the lawn wiping the sweat from his brow and grinned in delight at the fresh pitcher of lemonade. He poured himself a glass glad that the grass had been cut before noon; it was going to be hot today. Petunia came into the kitchen with a heavy wooden box in her arms.

"Harry can you get the box at the top of the stairs please?" She said and Harry skirted around her and ran up the stairs. A file cardboard box had the word **Albums** written on the side. He put the box on the table and Petunia drew it to her and pulled off the lid and pulled out several picture albums. Harry and Petunia spent the next several hours paging though the hundreds of pictures in them.

* * *

Harry touched a picture of his parents that she had given him. In it was Petunia who was smiling sitting beside his grandparents with him in his grandmother's arms. Petunia was packing the albums away; she would have Harry put the box away before Vernon got back. "We will look at this box tomorrow," she said patting it sadly, and Harry nodded, before going to his cupboard and taking a few moments to study the small enclosure, pushed a thumbtack on the stair tread overhead and slipped the picture under it to keep it in place. He would be able to see it when he laid down on the bed and his parents and grandparents would watch over him while he slept. He looked over at the drawings that he had made of the pilots. He had received a letter from Duo yesterday; he was having them mailed to Mrs. Figg's house. Duo was working with a girl named Hilde on L2, but he was thinking about joining Preventers soon.

* * *

Harry was very excited the next morning and raced quickly through his chores. Petunia also moved quickly through her own set of morning chores, looking forward to showing Harry the treasures in the wooden box. Lunch was a quick affair and Harry eagerly sat next to Petunia on the couch as she took a small key from a necklace that she always wore around her neck and unlocked the box. Petunia took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she rubbed light fingers over the carved lid of the box. "Remember I told you about your mom's school?" Harry gave a small nod and she opened the box. "This came for her the summer she turned 11."

He took the envelope reverently and with shaking fingers drew out the heavy parchment. His lips moved silently over the words, "Hogwarts? Wizardry and Witchcraft?" he looked at his aunt confused, "I don't understand."

Petunia gave him a smile, "your mother was a witch," he jerked a little wondering at the insult and she gave a low laugh, "not a witch of personality but a witch with magic." Harry mouthed the word 'magic' before looking back at the letter, "she went to Hogwarts to learn all kinds of things from tickling charms to potions."

Harry blinked as he looked back at the letter than pulled the second page out and read the list and saw Lily's neat check marks by each item to show that she had purchased them. "Where do you get all this?"

"It is some place in London," Petunia said, twisting her lips a bit as she tried to remember where, "I can't remember exactly where, but I went with your mother her first year." Harry blinked at the happiness and glow that she had, "it was…" she searched for a word and finally settled on "totally radical." Harry mouthed the word 'totally radical' in shock; he never expected those words to come out of his aunt's mouth.

She gave a small laugh and handed Harry a stack of letters tied with a white ribbon, "even though I wasn't really talking to her she wrote me every two weeks like clockwork." She stopped him when he went to untie the ribbon and took the stack from him and handed him several thin books, motioning to others in the box. "Your mother's journals." She said simply. "I would get her a new one every year for Christmas."

She took the books back and handed him a large white envelope, "you will love these," she said.

Harry looked longingly at the books and letters but dutifully opened the envelope, pulled out its contents and gasped. They were pictures, but not just still black and white and colored ones but moving ones. The people were laughing or waving at the camera. In others he could see birds flying around a large castle, "What is this?" He asked touching the photo.

"That is Hogwarts," she said simply.

* * *

Harry spent the next week pouring over the letters, journals and pictures. Vernon and Dudley were due home in a few days and all of these treasures would have to go back up to the attic for fear that the Dursley men would destroy them.

He watched sadly as his aunt put the treasures in the box and locked it again with the key. Then staring into Harry's eyes holding the necklace for a few seconds before putting it around Harry's neck. "Lily gave this and the box to me, no one but you can take this necklace off and no one but you will know it's there, and this box is made so that no matter what is thrown at it, it can't be destroyed so if Dudley" she paused looking pensive then sighed, "or Vernon find it they can't damage it." Harry helped her carry the two boxes up into the crawlspace and Petunia showed him where she had hidden them behind a loose wallboard.

* * *

Harry and Petunia worked frantically to get Dudley's room back to its normal disaster of toys cluttering the floor. They put fresh sheets on the bed, Harry whipped down the computer and game box to remove his fingerprints and smudge marks he might have left behind. For supper that night they had pizza and finished the last of the ice cream that Petunia had bought just for Harry. They had talked about what to do when Harry got his Hogwarts letter and how they were going to act around Vernon when the time came.

Harry sighed as he heard the car pull in the driveway and smiling at his aunt closed the cupboard door behind him. Petunia smiled at her nephew and realized with a start that except for that first night, she hadn't missed Vernon at all. She pasted on a smile as the door opened and welcomed her son and husband home.

* * *

Thanks again to my wonderful Beta! Without them the story wouldn't be quite as smooth. Also, please continue sending me pranks that WuFei and Harry can play on Duo during his first Christmas break. I've had some wonderful suggestions so far, keep them coming.

Comments and Criticisms Welcomed!


	8. Ch 8 Tears of the Forgotten

Tears of the forgotten

Mannd

I don't own HP or GW, no really

Petunia Dursely elbowed her snoring husband in the side, hard. He grunted and grumbling in his sleep rolled onto his side, he was quiet for a few moments then his snores began again. Usually Petunia would try to fall asleep before Vernon, but tonight... something was tugging on her senses. Lily had always told her that she might not have been a witch and couldn't use magic, but she always seemed to know when Lily was in danger or hurting.

Petunia slowly sat up, making sure to not rock the bed, but as deeply as Vernon was sleeping she doubted a herd of elephants running on the mattress could wake him up. She got up and picked up her favorite blue bathrobe and belting it tightly slipped into her slippers and opened the bedroom door. Dudely was sleeping, she could hear his snores through his bedroom walls, and she closed her eyes and followed her insticts. She hadn't even realized she was on the first floor until her hand touched the rasp on the cupboard door. She gently opened it and listened, as soft sniffle met her ears and very slowly and carefully she felt for her sister's son. Harry gasped as Petunia touched his head and sat up, "Harry," she said gently "come on out." Then she stood up and moved into the kitchen.

She was just putting a small pan of milk on the stove next to the slowly heating up kettle, when Harry slid into the room. She efficently made the preparations for tea for herself and Dudley's favorite hot chocolate for Harry. When the milk came to a soft simmer, she turned off the gas for both the water and the milk and quickly made the hot beverages. She carried the cups to the table, set them down and Harry blinked in surprise when instead of sitting in her usual seat at the end of the table, she chose to sit next to him.

Petunia watched Harry out of the corner of her eye as he slowly sipped the hot liquid, when he had drank over half, she set her cup down, and turned to look at him, "what's wrong?" she said finally.

Harry blinked, "nothing," he said hastily, but Petunia gently caught his chin and brushing his cheek with her other held up wet fingers. Harry bit his lip and tried to look away, but Petunia wasn't letting him turn his head, "I..." he began then broke off as he began sobbing.

"Sweet boy," Petunia said, startling herself at the words and pulled Harry's chair closer to hers and hugged him.

"They forgot me," Harry said finally, and Petunia nodded to herself, "they said that we would do things and now they don't want to and I don't know what I did."

Petunia sighed to herself as she gently stroked Harry's back, she knew this was going to happen, those Boys had hurt her nephew and she had no way of contacting them to chew them out. "I'm sorry, Harry," she said not knowing what else to say. She wanted to give him words of hope and comfort and maybe reasons why, but she didn't want to hurt the boy any more that They already had.

Harry pulled away, and Petunia let him watching as he took a few more sips of the cocoa. "Trowa is back in the circus with Cathy, Duo is on L2 trying to open a new company, Quatre is in charge of so many companies, and Heero..." he trailed off impatiently brushing at his tears.

"I don't think they forgot you Harry," she said gently, "sometimes adults get busy and..."

"Forget," she grimaced at his soft spoken word, he played with the edge of his cup, "I thought we were friends."

"Harry," Petunia turned his face so it was looking at her, "don't think that they aren't your friends. It can happen and I think that when peace is finally and completley here, they will be your friends again."

Harry looked away then sighed finishing the last of his hot chocolate, "so I need to be patient?"

Petunia smiled at the understanding tone, hearing the undercurrent of pain, bitterness and hurt, "yes," and Harry sighed. "Back to bed, scamp," she said and smiled as he gave her a quick smile before he moved down the hall. She turned off the kitchen lights then moved passed his door giving it a slight rap and headed up the stairs.

An owl flew through the night, a letter with green writing clutched in it's claws. 'There,' it thought as it flew over number five, 'that one.' he angled his feet and gave a small push of magic that was inherant to messanger owls and watched with satisfaction as the letter slipped into the letter slot of number four. It then moved to the trees and putting it's head under it's wing, fell asleep until the letter recevier needed him.


	9. Ch 9 Guilt of the Forgetful

The Guilt of the Forgetful

Mannd

Still don't own

"The projected reports are finished Mr. Winner," the COF said as he handed a folder to Quatre. Quatre opened the folder and quickly skimmed through the pages, taking in a summary of the information. He would read it more in depth later tonight. The door opened and Quatre glanced up to see Heero and Duo come in. They were taking him out to lunch at Trowa's insistence. He had been cooped up too long in the office and he was looking forward to catching up with his friends again over the weekend.

"My lunch meeting is here," Quatre said standing up as he began to pack up his laptop. "I will see you gentlemen and ladies at the conference next week."

"But sir," the COI began sputtering, "we need to discuss..."

"We have discussed and discussed and there is nothing more to discuss." Quatre said looking sternly at the man. "Unless you aren't able to handle it, in which case, you can be replaced by someone who can." With that he picked up his laptop and the folders that they had been discussing ad-nausea for the past week and left the conference room, Duo and Heero flanking him.

"I must say," Duo said as he leaned back in his chair, "as Mr. Winner the CEO, you are pretty scary."

Quatre looked torn between blushing and glaring but settled for just shaking his head, a smile playing around his lips. "Please Duo, I'm just an ordinary guy."

Duo snorted and rolled his eyes.

"How are you doing?" Heero asked, "You look tired."

"I am a bit," Quatre said, "I can't wait for Trowa to come home though..." he sighed.

"Heard anything from Fei?" Duo asked.

"Just that he is happily working for Preventers," Quatre said then sat up, "Oh and that he is moving to a new office in London."

"I know," Duo said, then flushed guiltily, "I wasn't able to meet Harry for our amusement park day."

Heero winced as well, "I missed my day as well," he glanced over at Quatre who looked away biting his lip, "don't tell me..." he said.

Quatre nodded guiltily, "when was the last time we saw Harry?"

"Six months for me," Heero said. "Relena's speech tour has finally died out and she has a full time security detail from Preventers now, so I have been relieved, thankfully."

"Seven for me," Duo said, playing with his braid self-consciously, "I joined Preventers and just finished going through basic. I am going to be working with WuFei in London, so I will make up for it when I move there."

"I haven't seen him since we found Trowa together on L1," Quatre said looking extremely uncomfortable and guilty. "We are bad friends."

"We'll do better," Heero vowed. He looked over at his braided friend and said casually, "So, you joined Preventers too?"

"TOO!" Duo blinked at Heero. "When? Where?"

"I trained on the L1 base rather than on earth," Heero said smirking. "I am moving to London next weekend."

"NO WAY!" Duo yelled then grinned. "I'll help you move if you help me, deal?"

"Hmm," Heero said nodding.

"I was thinking about moving my headquarters to London…" Quatre said thoughtfully, "I have a realtor looking into some property not too far from where Harry lives, so we will be able to see him more often, you two are welcome to come and stay with Trowa and I."

"Thanks Quatre," Duo said, "I hate apartment hunting…" he gave a mock shudder and Heero looked thoughtful about the invitation.

"So when should we go see Harry and apologize for deserting him?" Quatre said.

"Well, we move in two weeks. WuFei is setting up the new operation the week after..." Duo trailed off.

"Trowa is coming at the end of August, so how about the five of us make a date and see Harry..." Quatre pulled out his daily planner, "the first weekend in September."

Heero pulled out a mini-lap top that Duo immediately wanted and put the date on the calendar program. "Agreed, September 2."

Quatre smiled his agreement, still feeling guilty, but knowing that they would see Harry in less than a month.

Thanks to my wonderful Beta!

AN: The next chapter is Where's Harry? And as you can tell the pilots have discovered their friend gone. Thank you to everyone's kind expressions of sympathy and understanding, I am starting to write again, not anything for this fic, but for other things and will start righting one-shots for this fic soon.


	10. Ch 10 Where's Harry

Where is Harry?

* * *

AN: This is going by the movie rather than the book. According to the book there was a month between Harry getting his letters and going to Hogwarts, in the movie, Harry was walked to the station by Hagrid after he purchased his supplies. In order for this story to work, I had to use that scenario.

03X04 if you squint. Still don't own

* * *

Vernon looked up from his paper and gasped, nearly choking on his sugar bun. Five pairs of very angry eyes were staring at him, "Where is he?" the blond asked, and Vernon recognized him, "Where is Harry Potter?"

"You're one of those whozy pilots, a criminal!" he said his finger shaking as he stared at the boy, then his eyes grew wider and wilder as he recognized the others, "you're all those pilot thingies." he said, "get out or I'll call the police!" he yelled trembling.

Quatre yanked the paper from Vernon's hand, folded it neatly so the article and picture on the front page were clearly showing and tapped it with his finger, "try again."

Vernon rolled his eyes in fear, he had read that the pilots had all been pardoned and were part of the new Preventers that were being located in London, "that doesn't give you the right to come into my house uninvited!" he yelled, his face turning purple.

"Where is..." Duo leaned in his face inches from Vernon's and Vernon gave a small squeak of fear as he tried to put as much distance between him and Duo as the chair would allow, "Harry Potter?"

The house was a mess; several days worth of dishes were stacked in the kitchen, the stove loaded with food crusted pans, the garbage overflowing with take out containers, and the kitchen table messy with spilled food. Someone, Vernon probably, had boarded up everything, windows, doors, vents… Something definitely wasn't right.

"There is no one here by that name," Vernon said fear making his words hard to understand, "I've never heard..." he squeaked again when Duo snarled.

"He slept in the cupboard under the stairs," Heero said calmly, but Vernon knew that it was just a façade, the teen was giving off very serious, angry vibes, "we've seen him in it several times in fact," blue-eyes narrowed, "where exactly is he?"

"He's..." Vernon said sweating profusely, "he's going to St Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal Boys."

"What? Where is that?" WuFei asked his black eyes flashing dangerously and Vernon wanted to hide.

"St Brutus School for Incurably Criminal Boys; it's in Wales, I think," he said his voice raising an octave as he felt a chill from the boys.

"The only incurably criminal boy who lives in this house is your son," Heero said flatly and Vernon began to sputter but was cut off.

"Where is your wife?" Trowa said looking around at the pigsty of a kitchen.

Vernon flushed, "none of you business, boy."

Trowa turned icy green-eyes to him, "Where is your wife..." he said his voice low and Vernon wanted to whimper in fear and hide.

"We went on a little vacation, and were attacked by a big bloke," Vernon said at least this was something he could say truthfully; "she's been hospitalized."

"What... happened...?" Trowa asked slowly as if talking to a young child.

"We... ah... went on vacation..." Vernon began.

"All of you, including Harry?" Duo asked.

"Yes, including the boy..." Vernon said grimacing.

"Why?" Duo asked pulling out a chair, sitting down and leaning back in it, the picture of complete ease, but Vernon could sense danger under the surface, "you've never taken him on vacation before, why now?"

Vernon mouth gaped open and closed like a landed fish, "how the ruddy hell would you know that?"

Duo smiled a mirthless smile, "'cause, we've taken Harry on vacation with us every time you leave him behind locked in his cupboard for the past year and half."

Vernon gaped, "what?"

"Now," Duo said talking over the man, "Why did you include Harry this time?" he paused, "and what is up with the boarded up windows and all those owls all over the place?"

Vernon gave a small whimper, these teens had been talking to their neighbors, "We... I... We...," then Vernon tried to swell up like a bullfrog, "and why the ruddy hell would you care? If you've known where he was living for the past year and half, why didn't you take him away?" he knew he had scored a point when the blond teen paled and the others shifted with guilt and he stood up moving around the kitchen table to use his bulk to intimidate them and sneered, "didn't really care about him then, did you? You're just all talk..." he broke off with a whimper when Heero slid away from the wall he had been leaning against and shoved Vernon effortlessly against the wall.

"We are here to rectify that wrong," Heero said his voice dangerous, "now you will contact that school and have him released into our custody."

Vernon's complexion had gone from spoiled milk white to purple, "I will do no such thing!" he yelled, "my wife is in the hospital because of that brat and brute." He pushed against the hand holding him against the wall, but Heero didn't move, "let go of me you... you... foreigner!"

Duo made a choking sound and Heero turned his glare to him, watching as Duo's lips tried not to twitch with laughter at the supposed insult. Heero rolled his eyes then turned back to Vernon, "Where is your wife, I believe we will talk to her instead."

"You leave Petunia alone!" Vernon yelled.

"We just want to talk to her," Trowa said, and Heero finally let go of the man who slid down the wall. Trowa knelt next to him, "where is she?"

"Surrey Mental Clinic," Vernon finally said closing his eyes in defeat and after a few seconds of not hearing anything opened them, found the kitchen empty. Vernon fearfully got to his feet and looked around the kitchen, even looked under the kitchen table before moving into the living room, then did a sweep of the whole house. Nothing, it was empty. He wondered if he had imagined the whole thing.

* * *

Petunia Dursley sat in the garden at Surrey Mental hospital and sipped tea. She looked as if she were at a tea party, her hair was washed and neatly combed, her tea cup held with her pinkie held at the stiff correctness she felt the situation dictated. The only thing that she thought was odd were the slippers on her feet and she was wearing her least favorite bathrobe of garish pink and red cabbage roses. She preferred the blue robe that she had bought for herself last year, not this ugly one that Marge had sent her for Christmas. It looked like something out of the recycle bin.

"Petunia," a young somewhat familiar voice wavered into her consciousness, "Petunia, can you understand me?" She turned towards the voice, wondering why the nice green-eyed teen was talking to her. He looked different from the horrible man who had been here only a moment before, a doctor something or other.

"I know you..." she said, "don't I?"

"Yes," the boy said with relief, his voice seemed distant but gentle to Petunia's drug induced mind, "we met at the mall, I was with Harry." Petunia's hand shook at Harry's name.

"Harry?" Petunia looked around her frantically, "is he alright? Did that man take him?"

"What man?" Trowa said his voice infinitely patient as he looked at Quatre beside him.

Petunia whimpered softly, "he was so big, tall, he came in and knocked the door down, then..." she tilted her head, "he spoke politely, took the gun away from Vernon."

The pilots stilled when they heard about the weapon, "what gun?"

"Vernon got a shot gun, he was going to deal with Them, I could have told him it would do no good hiding, They always seemed to know where to look, but Vernon… he was so crazed."

Petunia grew silent again, and Quatre gently pushed, "why was Vernon so crazy?"

"The owls and letters," Petunia said shuddering as she remembered Vernon insanity, "they were everywhere, in our mail, our eggs, through the boarded up windows. When we left home they followed us, then that man came to the cabin on the island. He was so big and he grabbed the gun and twisted it and threw it in the corner. He spoke so softly to Harry, gave him his letter," she gave a small smirk of satisfaction at that, "and then in the morning they were gone and I was frantic and Vernon..." she trailed off again, and she raised confused eyes to the green ones solemnly regarding her, "is he okay?"

Trowa thought for a few moments, and gently put his hand on the woman's hand, "I don't know, he wasn't at home."

"No," Petunia's eyes grew, "what if He killed Harry, like He killed Harry's parents," tears began to stream down Petunia's cheeks, "what if..."

"Sshhh..." Quatre said stroking her arm gently even as a chill of fear fluttered down his back and she looked at him, "we will find him, I promise."

"Please," Petunia said, "he is all I have left of my sister."

"Excuse me," a medical tech came up to the trio, "it is time for Mrs. Dursley to come inside." The man turned the wheelchair and began rolling it into the room.

"Wait," Petunia said, "I remember you now," she said looking fully at Trowa, "you're the ones who hurt Harry too, making him promises and breaking his heart." Trowa wanted to wince away from her accusing stare but didn't, couldn't, he knew she was right. She gently reached up to touch his face, "I wanted to yell at you and tell you how cruel you were, but I can't seem to care. I just want Harry safe, he's more important."

Trowa fought to find his voice, and he knelt in front of Petunia's chair, "I promise you, we will find him, and we will keep him safe."

She stared into his green-eyes for a few seconds before giving a decisive nod, "don't hurt him like that again," she nodded to the tech, "try Scotland, at least that's where Lily's school was."

The door closed behind her, and Trowa turned at an anguished cry from Quatre, "What did we do?" he said his aqua colored eyes filling with tears.

Trowa swiftly went up to him and pulled Quatre into his arms, "We will find him, and we will make it right," he vowed.

Comments and Criticisms Welcomed


	11. Ch 11 Two Worlds Collide

Two Worlds Collide

Mannd

I still don't own GW or HP, no really I don't. This is (so far) my only established couple and yes it is Yaoi SSx06, don't flame me if you don't like. I have one other pairing, but I am not going to tell you hopefully you will be pleasantly surprised, but other than that I have not decided if I am going to make others, but I have seven years (and books) to decide.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in the back of a small Italian restaurant just west of Manchester nursing a whiskey and tonic. He had a roaring headache. He sighed as he looked down at his watch; his lover was running late. He took a sip of his drink and closed his eyes rubbing gently at the bridge of his nose; his head was killing him, Bloody Potter. He felt strong hands push his head forward and he sighed, this time with contentment as strong fingers began to massage away the stress of the last two months.

After a moment, the hands stopped, and one reached out and gently touched his face as he heard the chair next to him scrape as the man with miracle hands sat down next to him. "Bad start of term?" Zechs Marquis asked as he signaled the waitress, "dunderheads giving you a rough time?"

Severus opened his eyes and gave a half hearted glare at the man's playful expression but noticed Zechs tension-filled shoulders, "no more than usual," then he shook his head, "one more than usual. The boy is a complete spoiled brat."

Zechs smiled. He knew that Severus had been dreading this child's coming to Hogwarts for years. "He can't be that bad," Zechs soothed.

Severus snorted, "Worse, I'll have you know," then gave a small smile.

"Tell me," Zechs said, and leaned back as the waitress put his standing order of shrimp linguine, salad and rolls on the table. He sighed in happiness as he took the first bite of the steaming dish.

Severus dug into his own pasta dish; the homemade red sauce had just the perfect touch of spices and wine tonight. "He looks just like his father; everyone is always fawning over him and he eats it up," Severus said in disgust. "He had to have his own personally delivered letter before he would consent to coming." Zechs raised his eyebrows at that, "Hagrid was gone overnight, the brat needed an escort to and through Diagon Alley, like the kid's not there every other week being fawned over."

Zechs shook his head, 'the boy does sound like a brat,' he thought, listening as Severus continued, "he never opened a book before coming to class, didn't know any of the simple ingredients then got cheeky with me when I called him on it." Zechs knew that Severus hated cheeky students. "'he's a wonderful polite boy,'" Zechs snorted in laughter as he recognized Minerva McGonagall's Scottish brogue mimicked perfectly by Severus, "'you are projecting your dislike of his father onto the boy, give him a chance Severus'," and the Headmaster's soft tones, "'He's quick witted and understands the material immediately,'" Zechs covered his mouth his eyes dancing at the copied squeaky voice of Flitwick, "'Kid set the sun in the sky, great man Dumbledore,'" Zechs put down his fork as he dissolved into laughter over the fake sniff that Severus added, mimicking Hagrid. "Bah, fools all of them." Severus hid a satisfied smile as he watched the last bit of tension leave his lover's shoulders. "No more talk about him, what have you been up to?"

Zechs sighed as he picked his fork back up and expertly twirled his linguine on it and moodily jabbed a shrimp, Severus raised an eyebrow at his lover's unhappily body language. Zechs studied the bite on his fork before raising troubled blue eyes, "we are looking for the body of a missing boy," he said softly then took the bite of the pasta.

Severus stretched out his hand and gently touched the back of Zechs' hand with his fingers. Severus knew that Zechs hated missing children cases, mostly because they reminded him of his own sister's disappearance and the anguish and fear of not knowing where she was for years. When he had seen her sitting next to his father's old friend, Vice Minister Darlian at a dinner party, he had wanted to reach out and hug her, strangle the man, hug the man, Instead he watched, glad for the mask that he had worn over the years as it hid his face from Darlian, but also helped to hide his emotions at knowing his sister was alive and well after the palace bombing. He still remembered his Father's admonitions to him, "take care of your little sister, Millardo," and his mother's soft hands as she place little Relena into them, "she's a big responsibility, Millardo," she smiled down at the boy's serious expression as he nodded. "I promise I will protect her," the child Millardo had vowed, and his mother kissed his head, as he leaned over and kissed Relena's downy head.

He had contented himself to watch her from a distance that night, until the precocious six-year-old girl had surprised him by seeking him out and curtsying in front of him and demanding a dance. Noin had suppressed a laugh, Treize a smile, but Zechs with the utmost correctness bowed back, then and swept her up in his arms and out into the dance floor. The girl giggled as she was twirled round and round, and when the dancing was done, he had put her down next to her adopted mother and bowed again. Then he had done the hardest thing he could; turned and walked back to the OZ side of the room.

He watched as Relena had gone up to many of the men in the room, regardless of which side of the issues they were on demanding dances. The child was almost asleep on her feet when she made her way back to Zechs and demanded another dance. This time, Zechs picked her up and slowly danced with her as he made his way to the girl's mother. By the time he had gotten there, she was asleep on his shoulder. She had protested softly when her father had taken her but she snuggled lovingly into the man's chest and Zechs watched as Darlian left the room to put the girl to bed. What later amused him was listening to all of the main supporters of their own issues sighing and saying that the child was why they were fighting as hard as they were for their side of the issue.

"Tell me," Severus said softly as he recalled Zechs from whatever memories he had been lost in.

Zechs took another bite of pasta as he gathered his thoughts, "two years ago, when OZ and the Alliance were still fighting each other, two of the Gundam pilots were forced down, one was injured. 02 found an empty house, the family having just left for a week of vacation, and moved 04 into the house to treat his injures and give him a place to stay while 02 fixed his Gundam. While there they discovered a young boy, the family's nephew locked in the cupboard, with three bottles of water, six packages of crackers and peanut butter, and one coffee can."

Severus blinked in horror, "the family left on vacation and left their nephew behind with no food?"

Zechs nodded, and leaned back as the waitress took their empty plates and put down his tiramisu, and Severus' Spumoni ice cream, "the boys were horrified, but because there was no place they could take him, as they were constantly on the run, they had to leave him behind. The other three pilots were notified and just as horrified, and the five vowed to keep in contact with the boy. You should have heard 02 ranting about the boy's clothes. While he had been growing up you wore what you could because that was all you had, this child was forced to wear his cousin's clothes. His cousin, mind you, must weight over 150 at 11, and the kid was less than one hundred soaking wet. The pilots bought him a new pair of glasses, the first he had ever had that were fit to his eyes, the doctor nearly had a fit that the boy had never been properly tested before.

"They even set up a bank account for the kid, so he could have some money for things. 01 watched him and do you know what he purchased with his first withdrawal? Food! His aunt had just had him lugging in 12 sacks of groceries, which is the normal for a once a week visit for that household, and the first thing the kid buys is food, and not sweets either, an apple, orange, granola bars those kinds of things, mostly things that could be hidden and eaten quickly. 01 broke into the house the next time it was empty and found the boy's stash and filled it. After that all the pilots made sure that it was always filled with water and nutrient bars.

"At first, 02 wanted to harass the boy's guardians, but after one prank, he watched the family's reactions. Instead of everyone laughing except the uncle who the prank had been played on, the boy was blamed and locked in his cupboard for over a week. They watched him, helping him where and when they could while keeping a low profile, then two months ago, the kid up and disappears. When questioned the Uncle at first claimed he had no nephew, but when pushed said that the kid went to St Brutus's School for the Criminally Incurable." Zechs eyes turned flat, "there isn't a school with that name." He pushed aside his empty desert plate and picked up his wine and took a deep swallow, then put it down. Severus gently touched his hand, "no one has seen the kid, most of the neighborhood was told he was a criminal and a delinquent, only a cat lady had anything good to say about him."

They never talked names, that had always been a policy when the two were talking about their jobs, no names, no invasion of privacy and no one can get their ethnical knickers in a twist as their two worlds never met. So Severus was surprised when the question fell out of his mouth, "What's the boy's name?"

"Harry Potter," was the reply and with those two words Severus' whole worldview tumbled.

* * *

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter; it was actually the first chapter I wrote for this whole series of one shots. I have one more written for first year, and then I will start working on more. Right now I am writing a chapter on the first Quidditch match, then I have the prank war between Duo and WuFei/Harry during Christmas break. Most of the chapters after will be during summer breaks or times when the G-boys can be at Hogwarts (or the ministry) for some reason or other.

Any Pranks ideas are still welcomed! Thanks to my Beta, you are awesome!


	12. Ch 12 Detention, Mr Potter

Detention, Mr. Potter

Mannd

I don't own Harry Potter nor Gundam Wing, (going off to pout now)

HPGWHPGW

Severus Snape gave a small smile of satisfaction as he watched the scene in front of him play out, "Potter," he hissed and the black haired boy winced and turned slightly defiant eyes toward the Potions Master, "detention my office, Saturday morning at 9, all day, don't wear your uniform, dress for outdoors as you will be collecting." Severus' last vision of the boy as he swept away was Harry's mouth dropping open to protest, Ron's murmurs of sympathy and the first year Slytherin's sniggers.

HPGWHPGW

"Really Severus," Minerva said her voice filled with disapproval as she joined him as he followed his first year Slytherins, "must you be so hard on the boy?"

"Why must I go easy on him, Minerva?" He asked his voice silky and McGonagall knew she needed to tread lightly, "after all haven't you already broken several rules for him? I was under the impression that magic in the halls was against the rules even for the boy-who-lived," Minerva's mouth thinned, "can't have him getting a high opinion of himself now can we, youngest seeker, new Nimbus only a first year..."

"With you chipping away at him, how can he?" McGonagall snipped back, but dropped the subject and stormed off.

Severus rolled his eyes at her then moved to intercept the first year Slytherin boys before they entered their common room, "Gentlemen, what is it that defines a Slytherin and makes them superior to Gryffindors?" he asked his voice smooth and silky, and the boys gulped and looked at each other fearfully.

"We use cunning," Blaise finally said, "they push their way ahead like a troll."

"And what," his eyes swept over them lingering on Draco, Greg and Vincent, "is it that you were doing while baiting Potter? I am beginning to wonder if the sorting hat was mistaken when it put you in my house." He turned away as Draco's cheeks turned pink, satisfied he had made his point.

HPGWHPGW

8:55 Saturday brought a soft knock to his office door and Severus called out admittance. He looked over to the clock and noticed with approval that the boy was on time.

"Come, you have much to do today," Severus said as he pulled his cloak around him and swept out of the office. Harry followed miserably along, wondering at the things he was going to be subject to, "Potter, watch where you are going!" Severus snapped as Harry nearly ran into him when he stopped at Hogwarts' gates. "Now I want you to hold on to my arm, and when I tell you take a deep breath." Harry looked at the man wide-eyed but hastily took a hold of the man's arm when it was held out, "Now, Mr. Potter," Snape said and Harry drew in a deep breath and nearly choked as he felt as if he were being forced through a tube.

Harry gasped as his feet finally hit stone, and he stumbled a bit fighting back nausea, barely noticing the hand that kept him upright. "First time with side-along apparition can be unnerving," the potion master said, handing the boy a small vial filled with a lilac potion, "if I had warned you what was coming it would have made you feel worse." Harry took the small vial and after casting a glance at the man drank it, shuddering at the taste but sighed with relief when his stomach settled.

"Come," the man said and began walking out of the alley that they were in, down the street filled with old townhouses that had been converted into offices and small storefronts. He paused outside of a building and opened the door, ushering his charge into the building. "Stay here for a moment," he said motioning to the side and Harry watched as the man moved to the receptionist desk and spoke softly to her before she handed him two badges. Snape turned and motioned for Harry to join him, and Harry reluctantly came closer, "almost there," Snape said recognizing the boy's growing unease. He carefully clipped the badge to the boy's chest then walked away knowing the boy would follow. Harry after watching the man's back gave a soft sigh and stepped into the elevator with Snape.

HPGWHPGW

"I can't believe we had to come in so early," Duo whined as he sat at the conference table, his third cup of coffee a memory beside him, leaving him wondering if he should get a fourth.

"Maxwell," WuFei said rolling his eyes, "this is almost afternoon." And when Duo glared at him, he smirked which caused Duo to stick out his tongue. "Oh very mature," he said shaking his head.

"Can you tell us anything about the mission?" Quatre said trying to forestall the argument that he could tell was beginning to brew.

"The client should be here any moment," Zechs said as he sat down at the conference table, "I will explain the mission details then."

Duo deflated slightly then took the last bite of his chocolate chocolate chip muffin, "these make the wait worth it," he sighed, and Heero shook his head, muttering 'baka,' smirking when Duo stuck a chocolate coated tongue out at him.

"Ahhh..." Zechs said as a soft knock sounded on the conference room door, "He is here." Trowa watched the Epyon pilot with suspicion; he had been smugly chipper since Tuesday night and after his meeting with Lady Une the next morning, who had pulled all the other pilots off of their current assignments and requested that Quatre cancel his meetings for the day. Zechs opened the door and the five pilots heard soft murmurings before the door was opened all the way and two figures were escorted in.

"Harry!" Quatre gasped as the boy came into the room and Harry was picked up in the blonde's arms and held tightly, as the other pilots crowded around them.

"That was satisfying," Zechs said softly to Severus who gave a small smile of agreement watching the happy and surprised expressions.

WuFei moved away from the small crowd towards the two men who were watching the scene, "how…, why…, when…?" he asked, and the other pilots backed away, Harry was happily on Duo's hip, not caring that he was too old.

Zechs smiled at the usually articulate pilot, and indicated the pilots should be seated. "As I am sure the surveillance team on me told you, I had dinner with Severus on Tuesday," he smiled at the look of consternation on Duo and Trowa's faces, as they were in charge of the surveillance team, "we sometimes talk about our job and he told me about a fairly spoiled little boy, and I told him about a lost one, imagine both our surprises when we realized we were talking about the same child."

He held up a hand when Duo started to sputter, "so we did some research and I talked to Lady Une which is why you are now here," he drew himself up stiffly, "now onto your mission for the day, Mr. Potter," he said his voice sharp, "you are to find all items on this list," he handed an envelope to Harry who stared at him wide eyed, "and you must return here by 6:30 pm. All of the pilots are to help you." The two men looked at each other then nodded and left the room.

"Oh and Mr. Potter," Severus stuck his head back in, "if you fail in your objective, I will give you a real detention scrubbing cauldrons all day tomorrow."

Harry gulped then opened the envelope, and blinked. "One large empty box of popcorn, one used movie ticket, one written summary report of movie," he read his eyes growing huge, "one toy from a claw machine, preferably a bobble head, one pamphlet from the history and science museum, signed by four different security guards, can we do all this in one day?"

Duo read the list over his shoulder whistling, "I don't know guys, this mission might be tricky." he looked at the other pilots his face solemn while his eyes sparkled.

Quatre was fighting a smile, Heero's usual stoic face had softened a bit as he nodded, "mission accepted," he said the grabbing Harry's arm and dragging the laughing boy out of the conference room, the other pilots quickly following.

HPGWHPGW

Zechs leaned back into his lover's chest as he watched the laughing boy and pilots leave, "thank you," he said simply.

"No," Severus said, "thank you for opening my eyes past my anger to see the truth."

"There you two are," Duo said as he came back around the corner, "you did say all the pilots, and as far as I remember that includes you," and before Zechs could properly protest he found himself dragged down the hall. Severus chuckling followed behind them.

HPGWHPGW

Harry laughed as Duo egged Heero on at the claw machine. Heero growled low as the small bobble head doll fell from the claw and he glared at it before holding out his hand for more coins. "My turn Hee-chan," Duo sang and hipped bumped the Wing Pilot out of his way. Heero huffed but moved and watched as Duo put the coins in and deftly picked up the doll dropping it in the tray, "and that as they say is that," he smirked into the deep blue eyes then stilled as he heard a soft sniffle, and turned blue-violet eyes down to Harry. Harry quickly caught the turn and roughly brushed his fingers over his cheeks and smiled, or tired to but another sob came out.

"Harry?" Duo said softly, "what's wrong?" He knelt in front of the distraught eleven year old and gently wiped at Harry's tears.

Harry tried to stop his tears but they just came and grew and suddenly he was enfolded in a pair of long arms and pulled to a strong chest, "Green-Eyes?" WuFei asked as he was turned and Harry clung to the Asian pilot, to cry softly.

"Why?" Harry was finally able to get out.

"Why what?" Quatre asked as WuFei led him over to a table and the pilots all sat around the boy each making sure they were touching him, "why what, little one?"

"Why?" Harry asked again, his fingers twisting agitatedly, "why did you leave me, what did I do that made you stay away?" Quatre closed his eyes in anguish and guilt and before any of them could move Trowa had swept the boy into his arms and was rocking him in his lap. "I mean, I tried to think of what was so terrible that you would have left me and you wouldn't even contact me, but I can't and so I want to know so I don't do it again."

"We have no excuse," Heero said softly, as he stroked the black hair that resembled his in its messiness.

"I mean I understand you had important things to do," Harry said taking the handkerchief that Quatre passed to him, and trying to scrub at the tears on his cheeks, but they wouldn't stop, "WuFei was in the White Fang, Quatre had businesses to run, Duo wanted to go home, and..." Harry's words became intelligible again as he cried harder, "so why? What did I do?" he finally managed to get out.

Trowa gently kissed the top of Harry's head, "we did it," he finally said, "we were wrong, not you."

Harry looked up at the green-eyed teen, "I don't understand," he hiccupped finally.

WuFei sighed, "you did nothing wrong, Green-eyes," he said, "we were the ones that pulled away, because..." he floundered.

"We didn't want you tainted by us and our ugliness," Duo said.

Harry blinked at the pilots, "but I love you guys," he said then gasping covered his mouth his eyes fearful.

Quatre leaned over and kissed Harry's head, "and we love you, little-one, don't doubt that," he stared into Harry's eyes wishing he could take all the hurt that they had done away, "and we will make you a promise," he said and looked at the other pilots, "we will always be your friends, and stay in contact with you, no matter what."

"At least once a month visits," Heero nodded.

"But how are you going to get to my school?" Harry asked.

"That can be arranged," Snape said causing Harry to jump as he came up behind them, "they can visit me in my quarters while you are taking remedial potions once a month."

Harry stared up at the man who had been torturing him with words for over three months, and for some reason believed. Harry turned and buried his head in Trowa's shoulder and sighed.

HPGWHPGW

An exhausted Harry dragged himself into the common room, "Harry!" bushy brown hair flitted into his vision, "was it just awful?"

"It was..." Harry searched for a word to describe the day as he passed the solemn first years on his way to the dorm stairs, Severus' admonitions ringing in his ears, "tiring, I'm going to bed." Hermione and Ron stared at the friend before the group leaned together whispering.

* * *

AN: Harry is very emotional here and I am sure some readers will protest that Harry is too old to be picked up and cuddled, but please remember what it must be like for a neglected child to have friends then for them to suddenly ignore him. I re-wrote the scene three times trying to figure out how to keep Harry from being so emotional, and talked to a friend who has an eleven year old son and decided that Harry's tears were very justified. I am currently writing the next chapter, which will be the Quidditch Game between Gryffindor and Slytherin, so it might be a bit before it is published.


	13. Ch 13 Let's Play Quidditch

Quidditch

Mannd

AN1: Stuff in Italics is directly from the book, which I didn't write. So no, I really really don't own HP or GW. No really.

On a Saturday morning in November, five motorcycles sped down the small paved road. The teens looking forward to seeing Harry play. A small paved turn around had enough room to park the bikes and the teens got off and turned almost as one as a black elegant car drove up. The elegant car pulled almost silently to the metal gates of Hogwarts, and the person sitting in the passenger seat looked a bit nervous. "Are you okay, Mrs. Dursley?"

"Just…" Petunia paused, "nervous, I guess," she said giving him a small smile, "I always wanted to see my sister's school and then…" her hands fluttered slightly, and she looked back at the stone walls and the ruins she could see beyond, "why don't I see it?" She asked. She gave a small start as her door was opened, "Severus? Severus Snape?" She asked stunned and taking the offered hand as he steadily drew her out of the car.

"Hello Tuney," he said giving her a rare smile, "I trust you are feeling better?"

"Harry doesn't know right?" She asked suddenly nervous again.

"We kept our promise to you and haven't told him," Trowa said and she gave him another nervous smile.

"This is for you," Severus said as he pulled a gold necklace from his pocket, a small charm of a lily crossed with a petunia hung from it and he put it around her neck, "only you will be able to remove this, it will keep you in contact with Harry, heating up if he is in danger." She touched it, her eyes filling with tears and he slowly brought his wand up to her eye level and then touched the charm with it's tip, "_**revealo**_," he said murmuring and Petunia's eyes grew wide as she finally saw the beautiful castle behind the gates.

"Now I'm jealous all over again," she said with sigh but smiling, "it's wonderful."

Snape and Zechs gave her a smile and Snape offered his arm to her, "come the game is due to start in 30 minutes and Harry is already in the locker room getting ready."

"How is he?" Petunia asked as the pilots and Snape moved through the gate and he led them to the Quidditch pitch.

Snape sighed, "nervous."

She looked at him sharply, "you're not happy he's on the team."

Snape gave a small grimace and felt Zechs' hand on his back encouraging him to be honest, "I'm not. Not because I don't think he can do the job, he is a natural. It is just hard enough as first year and even as a third year to learn to balance school and sports during this time. The rules were severely bent for him and not that I am exactly a strict rule follower, I understand why this type of rule is in place."

Petunia nodded as she looked around, glad that she was letting Severus guide her as she was awed by the sights, "Harry was never allowed to play in any sports or in any after school activity until last year, when I took over that part of his schooling. He took Tai Chi and was quickly set to learn several other martial arts forms. The instructor said he was like a small sponge, soaking up the knowledge and flourishing with the physical activity."

Snape gave a small nod and motioned for the seven to precede him up the stairs, "this is the guest box," he said, and pointed to another set of seats, "I have to sit in the faculty box over there, but I will be back to take you to see Harry afterward," he sat for a while and proceeded to point out the many sights that they could see. No one noticed WuFei slipping away.

HPGWHPGW

Harry was grateful to the twins as they seemed to sense his nervousness and were cracking joke after joke but he wasn't sure if it was making him more nervous or not. "Breath, Harry," he said to himself as his hands shook and he fought to get his game robes on. He was actually glad that his teammates couldn't really see how nervous (no scratch that) terrified he was.

Hands came into his view and calmly helped him straighten his robe, "Breath in, Deshi," a voice said softly and Harry took a slow breath in "breath out," the voice said again and Harry followed as it instructed until he was able to focus on the person speaking.

"Fei?" Harry said and WuFei gave a small grimace at the nickname but nodded and reminded him to continue breathing. Harry closed his eyes and followed WuFei's directions then his own internal rhythm and his heart rate slowly slowed down and settled into the rhythm he was familiar with.

"All right there, Potter?" a voice said from behind him and Harry blinked his eyes open and noticed that WuFei had slipped away and, surprisingly, he was calm.

"Fine," he said smiling at Wood who gave him a puzzled look then nodded, "time?"

HPGWHPGW

Students rapidly filled the seats, Duo nudged Quatre when he saw a banner that had Potter for President flashing in several colors with a large well drawn lion underneath. Quatre grinned as he felt the excitement from the crowd.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch Game of the year: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin," a voice yelled, just before eleven, and the students erupted into cheers. Fifteen people came out onto the pitch, seven dressed in green and seven in red with a grey haired woman in black and white striped robes standing between them. She spoke to them and two of the players shook hands and the pilots could see them glowering at each other. Then the players mounted their brooms and the woman kicked a large box at her feet, which opened to release three balls into the air then threw the red one up.

Duo's mouth fell open as he watched them flying, and he turned his head and saw the stunned glazed look in the other pilot's eyes. Only Zechs looked calm as he watched the players going back and forth, he leaned over slightly and spoke to Petunia. "The two at either end guarding the hoops are called Keepers; they stop the red ball from going into the hoops by the six chasers, three for either side. The ones with the bats are called beaters; they hit the two balls that are flying around on their own at the other team's players to mess up play. Harry and the other Seeker are flying up high because they are looking for a ball about the size of a golf ball called the snitch. Each ball through the hoop is 10 points, the caught snitch is worth 150 points and ends the game."

Petunia bit her lip as she watched keeping her eye on all the players, "I didn't realize that they were so fast," she said.

"The professional players are even faster," Zechs said then heard Duo make a noise making Zechs laugh, "I can see if Severus will get us tickets to one of the professional games." He said looking back and Duo's eyes lit up as the braided teen grinned happily.

"_Slytherin in possession,"_ the announcer whom they had heard a teacher yell at and call out Jordan at some comment about pretty girls that he had made. "_Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"_

The pilots turned and watched as Harry and the Slytherin Seeker dove through the air. Petunia clenched her hands tightly in her lap as she watched her nephew dive closer and closer to the ground and she wanted to cry out, run out and catch him, or closer her eyes. She forced herself to be silent and watch until… WHAM! A roar of the crowd was heard as one of the players had blocked Harry on purpose which caused Harry to spin around. Petunia took a shuddering breath as she watched him get control of his broom, 'why oh why did I agree to let him play?' she thought.

"Breath, Petunia," Zechs leaned over and said, "there are charms all over to keep the players from being hurt too badly." She threw him a grateful look but turned her attention back to the pitch.

Jordan was having a hard time keeping his commentary neutral causing Duo to laugh out loud and several quirk of lips as he gave his view of the foul. _"So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating –"_

"_Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall._

"_I mean, after that open and revolting foul –"_

"_Jordan, I'm warning you –"_

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor in possession."

Petunia knew the instant something was wrong, not only could she see Harry struggling, but her necklace charm heated up. She reached out and blindly grabbed Zechs' wrist, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Something is happening…" she said as she watched Harry fighting to stay on his broom. The other pilots followed her gaze up, as did several in the crowd. Petunia gave a small scream and buried her head in Zechs' shoulder when Harry fell off his broom, but quickly looked back up and gave a whimper of relief when he got back on only to watch him fall back off.

Suddenly a yell came from the teacher's box and Zechs tore his eyes off of the boy to look over at his lover who was stomping on his smoking robes then watched as Snape looked back up looking desperately for Harry in the air. He looked back up in time to see Harry speeding towards the ground clamping his hand over his mouth, and then he hit the field on all four coughing then caught something that fell out of his mouth. Harry stared at it in shock for several seconds before holding it up and shouting, "I've got the Snitch!" He turned and for several seconds his eyes locked on to his aunt's who was smiling happily at him, wiping tears of relief off of her face.

HPGWHPGW

Harry grinned happily at his Aunt as they left the field and made their way back to the castle, although she had to leave soon and get back to Privet Drive, he wanted to show her his dorm and common room. Petunia smiled as she watched the excited boy chattering about his classes and friends then she looked up again to take in another wonderful view of the castle. A small hut (well small compared to the castle anyway) sat on the right of the path and as they passed it the door opened and a beaming giant of a man came out. "You!" Petunia said halting the small precession of pilots and Harry's friends.

Hagrid looked in surprise at the angry voice of the woman who yelled, "excuse me? Do I know you?" Hagrid said.

Petunia marched over to the man and started to poke him in his stomach, "How dare you do what you did and act as if you have no idea who I am!" Petunia yelled, ignoring the shocked look on Harry's face and Quatre who was trying to calm her down, "if I could I would bend you over my knee and spank you!"

Hagrid looked concerned and puzzled but backed away from the poking finger and irate woman, until he stumbled back into the one room house. Fang, the great coward, was hiding under the bed, when the woman followed him in still yelling and poking then calmly looked at Quatre, "close the door, please Mr. Winner," Quatre blinked, then closed the door leaving the three people (one irate, one terrified and one puzzled) in the hut.

HPGWHPGW

Harry watched and listened in amazement and no little fear as his Aunt chewed Hagrid out. Her yelling could be heard through the walls of the hut and after the first few minutes Hagrid stopped trying to calm her down. Then it grew silent and Harry fidgeted wondering if he ought to send someone for Madam Pomfrey when the door of the hut opened. Quatre led a pale Petunia was led out of the hut. He quietly handed her his handkerchief to wipe the tears that had been streaming down her face. She saw Harry's worried expression and gave him a small smile, "I apologize Harry," Petunia said coming over to the boy and putting a hand on his head, "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

Harry was about to stammer a reply when a very grey Hagrid came out of his hut, his face was nearly covered in the table cloth sized handkerchief as he sobbed silently into the cloth, "I…" Hagrid began, "I never meant to hurt or scare you like that, Mrs. Dursley," he said (or at least that's what Harry thought he said, it was hard to understand through the tears), "I didn't think you would be so worried about Harry disappearing."

Petunia gave a small sigh and moved back to the tall man and patted his arm, "I'm sorry I yelled," she said, and he lowered the cloth and gave her a watery smile, "but maybe next time you will think before you kidnap a boy off of an island and leave his relatives with no way to get back and no idea where the boy went. You were very lucky that…" Petunia paused and looked over at Harry, "I was unable to call the authorities and have you up on kidnapping charges." Hagrid gave a morose nod then turned and went back into his hut.

AN2 : Not really happy with this, it needs more interaction with Harry and the pilots. I might go back and do a filler section to it later, but I wanted a Duo and Quidditch and I wrote this whole one shot just to write the last scene between Hagrid and Petunia. I think Hagrid deserves to be yelled at for just taking Harry like that and if we go by the movie it would have been the last time they see him until June ten months away. Despite how most people portray Petunia in their fictions and how many of us perceive how she acts, I think she did care for Harry, she just didn't know how to show it or get past her anger/guilt/grief to show him. Just as Snape couldn't get past how much Harry looked like his father, I think Petunia couldn't get past how much Harry's eyes looked like her sister's. If you notice in PoA, it wasn't Petunia that demanded anything of Harry when Marge blew up, I think she was just as furious as Harry was about Marge demeaning her sister (and in a round about way her), but couldn't say anything.

AN3: The next chapter might take a bit… having problems with my funny bone again. Sorry


	14. Ch 14 Prank War

H1 - Prank War

Still don't own HP nor GW (sigh, darn it!)

Harry sat with Hermione on the way from Hogwarts to King's Cross. Ron was a bit put out with him for not staying at Hogwarts over Christmas, but Harry had been invited to Winner Manor for the 2-week break and he was not going to miss being with his friends.

Ever since the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match, Hermione had been acting strange. She would open her mouth to start asking a question, then stop and either close her mouth and turn away or bite her bottom lip and look worried. She did that several times on the trip home, "What Hermione?" Harry asked a bit exasperated.

"Well…" Hermione began and took a deep breath when Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "okay, how did you meet the Gundam Pilots?" She asked in a rush and Harry had to repeat the words in his head at a slightly slower pace before he understood them, "I mean you don't have to tell me, I think they were really brave for all they did and I think they are wonderful, scary but wonderful," Harry raised his other eyebrow waiting for his best friend to wind down, "and I think what they did was…" she looked helplessly at him, "I…"

Harry grinned at her and she stopped talking, "I met them when Duo broke into my Aunt and Uncle's house while they were still fighting OZ."

She listened with huge eyes as Harry told a heavily edited version of the story, "you were very brave," Hermione said, Harry gave an uncomfortable shrug and grinned with amusement as Hermione pulled out a large book, "what?" she said catching his grin and smiling sheepishly herself, "I'm looking for Nicolas Flamel."

"Duo!" Harry grinned as he came through the barrier and spotted the long-haired Preventer.

Duo grinned back and ruffled Harry's hair following him as he tried to duck out from under the pilot's hand, "Hey Squirt," he said.

Harry just shook his head and grinned then noticed Hermione watching them, "Duo, you remember Hermione, right?" he asked, "you met her after the Quidditch game?"

"Hello," Hermione said sounding breathless; "it's an honor…" she broke off at Duo's shocked look, "Oh!" she said then hugged him quickly before running over to where her parents were standing. Hermione's father nodded to the two and took the flushing girl off of the platform. Harry snickered as Duo tried to hide his flushed embarrassment.

"Snicker at me, will you?" Duo said and picking up Harry's duffle bag, chased the laughing 11 year old off of the platform and out of the station, laughing himself.

HPGWHPGW

Harry smiled as he got ready for bed, Zechs and Severus (Harry could only call him that when he was at Winner Manor) had been there, and his Aunt Petunia had stopped by for a few minutes on her way to a PTA function at Harry's old school. He pulled on his pajamas and pulled back the covers slipping in-between the sheets, "Duo!" Harry yelled as his feet were stopped from a full out spread.

"What's wrong?" Trowa stuck his head in the door.

"Duo short-sheeted my bed," Harry said as he got off the bed and pulled the covers off. Trowa shook his head and helped his little 'brother.'

GWHPGWHP

Harry stretched himself awake Christmas morning and froze when he felt something heavy near his feet. He sat up and saw a large wrapped gift at his feet. Harry opened the gift on his bed puzzled, the handwriting on it was unfamiliar and he pulled out the slinky cloth. "MAXWELL!" WuFei yelled and Harry shook his head as he listened two teens run passed his room at Quatre's mansion. 'I wonder who gave this to me? 'Use it well.'' Harry rubbed the cloth between his fingers and wondered if he was supposed to have something made out of the rich cloth, but it had been his father's and well, he was rather hesitant to do anything with the cloth until he found out more about it. He slipped his hand under the cloth to feel the softness of it when it disappeared!

Harry gasped and quickly pulled his hand out then put his hand under again. Standing up he shook the whole cloth, put it around his shoulders and looked in the mirror he was body-less! He quickly pulled the cloth over his head recognizing that it was a cloak and he completely disappeared, just as a knock sounded on his door, "Harry! Breakfast!" Quatre opened the door and Harry waved, but Quatre's eyes drifted passed him, "he must be down stairs already." Duo ran by laughing as WuFei growled behind him and Quatre shook his head, "Breakfast guys." He said and left Harry's room.

WuFei walked by Harry's room muttering, "WuFei," Harry called and WuFei stopped to look in and shook his head at the empty room, "no wait," Harry pulled down the hood of the cloak and WuFei blinked in surprise.

"Where did you get that?" he said as Harry pulled the rest of the cloak off.

Harry handed him the cloak and pulled the note off the bed and handed it to him, "it was my father's!"

WuFei handed him the cloak smiling at him, "I am glad you got it," he turned to go.

"I was thinking that this might be a good way to get Duo back," Harry said looking down at the cloak and WuFei paused at the door and looked back. Harry looked up and met his gaze as a smile spread across the ShenLong pilot's face. If Duo saw it he would have probably decided that security duty for Relena during this season might be safer.

HPGWHPGW

The two conspirators decided to wait until the next morning to begin their prank war on Duo and they trooped down to breakfast, both thinking of Pranks to pull on their unsuspecting victim. Duo was almost hoping from one foot to the other when they finally showed up in the small dining room and Duo gave a small cry of exasperation and dragged Harry into the room. "I've never seen someone so reluctant to open gifts before," he said as he pulled Harry towards the Christmas tree and presents.

Harry blinked at the tree smiling then looked down and blinked again, "I've got presents?" he said his voice almost a reverent whisper, "I've got presents under the tree?"

The room behind Harry stilled and Duo's exuberance faded as he realized that this was probably the first Christmas that Harry had actually ever had anything under the tree. He looked back at Quatre almost as if asking for help and was glad that the blond came forward and put an arm around the shaking boy's shoulder, "yes, little one," Quatre said, "you have presents under the tree."

Harry was busy trying to blink back tears as his eyes skittered over the brightly wrapped boxes and he counted, from what he could see he had at least one gift from each of the pilots, his friends and he tilted his head, one from Aunt Petunia. He looked at Quatre his eyes almost lost and filled with wonder and mild panic, "I… I don't know what to do?" he whispered.

Quatre hugged the boy to him, "you open them Harry," Quatre softly helped the boy sit on the floor and pulled a brightly wrapped package onto his lap.

Harry looked at Quatre then took a deep breath and carefully opened the package. Duo shook his head, it would never do, where was the flying paper? He took a gift that Quatre handed him and sat next to where Harry was and ripped into the paper sending it flying. Harry sputtered as he was hit with small bits of paper but seeing the grin on Duo's face soon followed. He opened the box and pulled out several shirts and sweaters that would keep him warm in the cold castle corridors. "Thank you Quatre," he said giving the blond a hug, then handing Quatre a gift with his name on it. Duo pouted a bit as he wanted to open all his gifts at once but recognized that as Harry first official Christmas, the boy wanted to savor it. He pulled down a large tray of finger breakfast foods and set them up behind Harry nudging the boy and handing him a plate of fruits and quiche.

GWHPGWHP

Harry had to have help carrying his gifts back up to his room. Quatre it seemed was determined to get him all new clothes even, Harry blushed, new underwear and socks. Trowa had found several books on magical and non-magical animals, while WuFei it seemed had raided Flourish and Blotts and had gotten him a book on just about every subject including non-magical subjects. Heero had gotten him a bokken, his very own practice sword, to practice with so he didn't have to borrow WuFei's spare when they did katas in the morning. Severus and Zechs had gone together to upgrade his potions set and got him a book called Moste Potente Potions and a stern warning about sharing the book and brewing the potions. Duo had gone to Zonko's. The gift that Harry had gotten them had Harry's ribs hurting from the hug given to him by Duo. He along with Severus and Zechs had gotten enough money together to buy three brooms. They weren't top of the line like his Nimbus, but good quality. He felt bad that they had to share, but he was reassured that they didn't mind.

Harry had been a bit worried about whether or not they would be able to use the brooms, but Severus had told him that he thought they had a bit of magic in them. Unlike Aunt Petunia who could not see the castle at all without the charm on her necklace, the pilots had had no problem. After the Quidditch match Duo had wanted to try flying right then and there, but the shock on Aunt Petunia's face and Severus' grim expression at the near miss with the jinx had him biting his tongue.

HPGWHPGW

Duo yawned the next morning as he moved into the bathroom, reached into the shower stall and turned on the hot water. He blinked as the water turned on in the sink. Frowning he turned off the water in the shower and watched as the water turned off. He leaned over and turned on the cold water and blinked again as the toilet flushed. "Okay," he said absently and went to the sink and turned on the faucet. The water in the shower came on and shaking his head he pulled off his robe and slipped into the shower stall and closed the door. As soon as the door closed, the water in the shower stopped and the water began pouring out of the sink faucet. He opened the shower door and the water in the shower turned on again, but this time the temperature was freezing and he yipped from the cold. He quickly got out then went to go into another bathroom, not saying anything as Trowa nodded at him bleary eyed and went into the one he had just vacated. He grinned thinking of the great prank, but heard the water to the shower turn on and Trowa getting in with no problems.

GWHPGWHP

The next morning Duo warily tried the shower and sighed with relief when everything worked fine. No one else had had the problems he had. He was getting out of the shower when he heard it and froze. Someone was singing softly almost as if it were under their breath. He listened intently trying to figure out where the female voice was coming from and he moved closer to the new mirror that Quatre had had installed the day before,

You're bringin' sexy back  
Them girls don't know how to act!  
Boy let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burnin' up I gotta get it fast!  
(Take em' to the bridge!)

Dirty babe...(Uh Huh)  
You see these shackles?  
Baby I'm your slave (Uh Huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave! (Uh Huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way (Uh Huh)  
(Take em' to the chorus!)

Duo backed away from the mirror, it was singing and if he remembered right it was a song from 2006 AC, called Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. In fact, he had just downloaded it onto his new PPEL (Personal Pocket Entertainment Link) that Heero had created for him for Christmas… Then the mirror stopped singing, "hello stud," it said in a breathless voice, "mmm love your long hair, so sexy."

"HEERO!" Duo clutched his slipping towel tighter and yelled opening the door and looking slightly panicked as the blue eyed pilot came in. "It talks…" he pointed to the mirror. Heero gave him 'the look', "no really it does! It was singing then it stopped and called me stud."

Heero raised and eyebrow and looked between him and the mirror, then shaking his head, turned and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him, the mirror gave a very feminine sigh, "ahh…" it giggled! Duo goggled at it, "alone at last!"

HPGWHPGW

Three mornings later, Duo had come to accept that the mirror would only talk to him when he was alone, in fact all the mirrors in the house talked to him in that breathy teenaged girl tone. The mirror flirted with him outrageously and after a while, Duo started to flirt back much, he could tell by it's tone of voice, to the delight of the mirror. Duo turned on the water, making sure that the plumbing was working correctly, and then winking at the mirror did a small striptease that had it giving him a wolf whistle he stepped in and sighed.

When he got out of the shower he toweled dry, giving the mirror another 'show' that had it giggling at him. He turned as he pulled on his boxers and it giggled at him again, "dear, I hate to tell you, but the red of your boxers clashes horrible with the purple of your skin."

He blinked, 'purple?' he turned in the mirror, "oh that's better, yellow works much better with the red," it said.

Duo gasped in horror as his skin rippled from yellow to black to silver. And then it clicked, "WUFEI!" he yelled and could have sworn he heard giggles coming from the closed door. He wretched it open and blinked in shock as everyone was standing outside of it, Harry giggling so hard he had to hold onto the wall. WuFei was leaning up against the opposite wall smirking, "you've been pranking me?" he said in shock, "both of you?" he looked over at Harry who was still giggling. The mirror behind him even started laughing, "and you can all hear the mirror?" his eyes narrowed on the other pilots, Quatre ducked his head to hide his grin, Trowa looked to the side hiding his smirk, and Heero's eyes sparkled with humor. "How long will the skin thing last," he said looking down and watching the silver change to blue and green.

"A few days," WuFei said, "it will wear off before you have to go back to work on Monday."

Duo nodded and grinned, "temporary truce?" he asked. Harry looked at WuFei who raised an eyebrow then nodded and the three shook hands.

GWHPGWHP

Harry sighed as he walked with Heero to the barrier to take the train back. The rest of the pilots had had meetings or missions to get to. "Did you remember everything?" Heero asked, his voice soft but clearly heard over the noise.

Harry grinned," yep," he said.

Heero nodded, "Trowa will come by and see you before month end and I will try as well."

Harry nodded, and turned to go, "bye Heero."

Heero waited until Harry was just about to move through the barrier, "oh and I was the one who short sheeted your bed," with that he turned and walked away.

Harry tripped as he went through the barrier and caught himself just as he went through. Heero had pranked him? Heero? He shook his head, grinning and waved as he saw the excited Hermione waving to him, a shy Neville by her side. "Did you have a good holiday?" he asked as Neville and he maneuvered his trunk into their compartment.

AN: Sorry this took so long. I had a hard time writing it. Don't know why, but it happens.

Mood ring colors

Purple – sensuality

Yellow – unsettled

Black – Nervous, Tense

Silver – Very Nervous

Blue – Calm/Lovable

Green – Normal

I don't own Sexyback, by J. Timberlake, I just like the song and thought it was perfect for Duo and a flirty mirror!


	15. Ch 15 Guilty of Murder

Guilty of Murder?

Mannd

I didn't get HP or GW for my birthday this year… (sigh) maybe next year!

Harry sat on the bench at the playground just before twilight a week after school had let out. He was wearing a heavy long sleeve shirt, long pants, and wasn't wearing a pair of winter gloves only because his Aunt Petunia had confiscated them. Harry stared almost blankly around him, wanting to curl in on himself as he remembered Quirrell and the screams. It hadn't been so bad right after he woke up in the hospital wing, he was busy with packing, school, Ron and Hermione, but now… now he had time on his hands and memories that he could no longer ignore.

Harry wasn't even aware when someone sat next to him, just being silent, and he knew without being told that it was one of his friends, his brothers. He moved closer to his visitor sliding along the bench until his pant covered leg was touching the one next to him. He shuddered taking in deep breaths, trying to control his breathing, his memories, his panic… He leaned forward and put his face in his hands, his fingers touching the rough, smooth scar on his forehead and he shuddered again. A hand moved to his back, gentle, hesitant as it rubbed, as if the person wasn't sure how to comfort.

"I killed him," Harry said as he looked through his hands to his knees. The hand on his back never paused, never wavered and Harry was grateful for that, "I murdered him WuFei," he said looking up into the calm eyes of his friend.

"Talk to me," WuFei said softly, "Tell me what happened."

Harry looked forward again, his eyes watching the sun as it sent rose, orange and yellow across the sky as it began to set, "he attacked me," Harry said, "wanted the stone in my pocket, but I wouldn't give it to him…" Harry was quiet for a time, and WuFei let him think, "I fell and he… he tried to get it, but when he touched me… he began to scream, his skin burning."

Harry was silent, "then Voldemort told him to get the stone…" Harry gave a small shudder, "and Quirrell tried to touch me again, and he screamed and screamed…" Harry's voice cracked. "I realized that it was my skin, whenever he tried to touch my skin, he would scream so…" he swallowed hard, "I leapt up and grabbed him, held on no matter how much he screamed and flayed about. I killed him." Harry looked down at his hands, "with my bare hands."

WuFei continued to gently stroke his back as he thought of words to help the boy, "Harry," he said and the pain filled green-eyes looked at him, "what would have happened if you had not touched him, had not killed him?"

Harry closed his eyes, angrily brushing at a tear that streaked out of one of them, "he would… he would have gotten the stone."

"Harry…" WuFei prodded again, knowing that the boy knew what he was talking about.

"He would…" Harry whispered as he looked over the deserted park, putting his hands up his sleeves, "he would have killed me."

"Yes," WuFei said his voice soft, "he would have killed you."

Harry ran through what he could remember of the scene over and over again with different variations, different endings, different… "He would have killed me." Harry said again, "Voldemort ordered him to kill, when Quirrell couldn't touch, he told him to kill me and be done with it, like I was a piece of trash to be thrown away. When I woke in the infirmary, Dumbledore was there, he told me that he pulled Quirrell off of me, but I know that he was already dead, I heard him stop screaming. Dumbledore told me that because Voldemort had left Quirrell that's why he died, not because of what I did," Harry looked at WuFei, his eye filled with pleading, "I hurt him, I caused him agony, I did that to him just by touching him…" Again Harry pulled his hands out of his sleeves and looked at them before starting to tuck them back out of the way.

WuFei quickly grabbed one of Harry's wrists in his hand then getting off the bench grabbed the other, Harry blinked in shock then began tugging against the firm hold. "No, you'll die too, I don't want to kill you too!" He tugged his breath coming in panicked gasps, "no, no, don't die too."

WuFei tugged on Harry's wrists and sending the boy tumbling into him, then picked him up and sat down on the bench, Harry in his lap, still making sure to keep a hand on flesh, "I'm alive, Green-eyes," WuFei said softly, "no screaming in pain, no burning skin, I'm alive and here." WuFei repeated the words over and over until it finally penetrated through Harry's panicked words and mind.

Finally Harry slumped against him exhausted, and WuFei gently released his wrists and began gently rubbing Harry's back again, "breath, Deshi," he said softly, "just breath."

Harry concentrated on WuFei's voice and when WuFei shifted he grabbed Fei's wrist, "don't leave me!" he pleaded.

WuFei continued the shift so that Harry would be more comfortable, "I'm right here," Fei said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, he missed touching and being touched and wondered if any of his friends had noticed that after he had left the hospital wing he had been very careful to avoid touching anyone. Aunt Petunia had noticed when Harry had shied away from hugging her and that he only did touch when he had his sleeves covering his arms and hiding his hands.

"Can you tell me what else Dumbledore said?" WuFei asked.

Harry sighed as he leaned his head against WuFei's shoulder and listened to the calm and steady heartbeat, "I asked him why Quirrell couldn't touch me and he said it was because Quirrell was full of hatred, greed and ambition and because of my mother's love. She loved me so deeply that she sacrificed herself for me."

"Your mother loved you, your aunt loves you and so do we," WuFei said and Harry turned his green eyes up to face the calm dark eyes of his friend and brother. Harry gave a hesitant smile and WuFei smiled back. Harry's pain and nightmares weren't over, but now it wasn't a terrible beast clawing and destroying him from the inside.

HPGWHPGW

Petunia smiled and gave a small unheard sigh of relief when she looked out the living room window and saw Harry walking hand in hand with WuFei. She flipped on the porch light, opened the door and smiled when Harry pulled his hand from Fei's and ran to her throwing his arms around her waist. She looked at WuFei who nodded at her and went to his car: he had come over to spend some time with Harry as Vernon had taken Dudley to the latest Space movie. Harry pulled away from Petunia and slipped his hand in hers as he turned around and waved to WuFei as he pulled away. "Did I tell you," Harry said as she drew him in the house, "that I saw mom and dad in a mirror?"

"You did?" Petunia said, and Harry nodded and Harry told her all about the Mirror of Erised.

"You were in it too," Harry said taking the bowl of ice cream that she dished up for him, "standing next to mom and grandma and grandpa. We were happy together." Harry said and she smiled at him wishing she could have seen it too, "I drew it," Harry said and leaving his bowl of ice cream raced up stairs and came back down with one of his drawings.

Petunia opened it and blinked back tears at the happy faces that smiled back at her. She nearly dropped it in shock when the figures waved to her and she looked up and caught her nephew's anxious glance, "I love it!" she said and drew him into a hug, "finish your ice cream, Vernon and Dudley are due home soon."

AN: One of the main things that I don't like about the HP series is JK's lack of dealing with Harry's emotions over summers. Harry killed, saw death, almost saw someone die or was almost killed in every book, and yet there is nothing to show how Harry 'healed' after each year. After dealing with Quirrell's death just by his touch alone, it is amazing that Harry let anyone touch him after that! I am very surprised he didn't develop aphephobia (the fear of being touched) when he realized that he could hurt Quirrell just by touch.

AN2: I finally did my only Harry and WuFei chapter! GO ME! Not sure why by WuFei's character just intimidates me and I had a hard time finding his 'voice,' so I am quite proud of my chapter, even if it is a bit short!


	16. Ch 16 Locked In

Locked in

Mannd

Still don't own.

Petunia was furious, not only with Vernon but with herself. She had seen the look on Harry's face as he tried to stop the stupid pudding from falling and she should have known by the pleading in his eyes that he was innocent. Vernon had taken Harry and locked him in his room that night; Petunia had had to steal the key to let Harry out to use the loo. "I am calling a fix-it man today, Pet," he said, "that boy will never go back to Hogwarts if I have anything to say about it." He looked at her smugly as if daring her to disagree with him.

She had held Harry as he cried out his fear and despair and swore she would find a way to fix this, but right now she had to get out of the house or she would do something… regrettable to the idiot who was her husband. She picked up and put back a set of books, Harry wouldn't be interested in those… when she heard a familiar voice and a gleam came into her eyes.

She rounded the row and recognized the tall teen, "Mr. Barton," she said and Trowa looked over at her in surprise, "I am very glad to see you."

"Mrs. Dursley," Trowa said introducing the other teen he was with, "this is Heero Yuy and you remember Duo Maxwell."

Petunia nodded, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Is Harry alright?" Heero asked.

"Physically mostly, mentally…" she sighed, "you need to come and get him and give Vernon a really good scare."

"What happened?" Trowa asked.

"Harry was the scapegoat of a magical disaster," she said, "someone, Harry isn't sure who, dropped a floating desert on a guest's head," she paused as she heard Duo's muffled laughter, "Vernon of course blamed Harry and then Harry received a letter reminding him he was not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. Vernon has locked Harry in his room vowing to never let the boy out again."

Duo's muffled laughter stopped, "what do you mean locked him in his room?"

"Four keyed deadbolts on the door, a padlock on Hedwig's cage and bars on the window," Petunia said her voice flat.

"We can come and get him in the morning…" Trowa said, "Save you the embarrassment."

"No," Petunia said her voice angry, "embarrass Vernon." Heero raised an eyebrow at Duo's smirk, "and no magical help if you please, I want Vernon to realize that not everything can be blamed on magic, but on his own choices."

"So we received an anonymous report," Duo said cottoning on to what Petunia wanted.

"Exactly," Petunia said satisfaction in her voice, "exactly."

HPGWHP

The next evening, during the time of day when everyone was out getting all the outside chores done before retiring for the night, the inhabitants of Privet Drive were treated to several official Preventers vehicles and a Fire Marshall car stopping at the Dursley house. Many of Vernon's neighbors gave self-satisfying grins as they realized that Dursley was about to be taken down a notch or two.

Vernon looked out from under the hood where he had been pretending to tinker with the new company car that he had received a few weeks ago, his mouth gaping open as the Fire Marshall's car pulled into his driveway, emergency light flashing, "what is this?" Vernon asked, his voice hissing in anger, "what are you doing here? Turn off those lights!" He growled striding up to the car, a hammer in his hand.

"Are you threatening me sir," the man who had yet to emerge from the vehicle asked over the loud speaker on his car.

"What?" Vernon yelled, "Threaten you?"

"Put down the hammer sir," the man's voice came over the loud speaker and Vernon's face turned an ugly shade of red as he hurried back to the tool kit and dropped the hammer. He turned and watched as the fire marshal in his bright yellow uniform got out of his car, and to Vernon's consternation left his lights flashing. "We have received an anonymous report of a fire hazard."

"Fire Hazard?" Vernon yelled, "There is no fire hazard, we had an electrician check the house a few years ago."

The man hummed under his breath as he handed Vernon a warrant to search the house, "we'll see." He said his voice showing that he clearly doubted the man's word.

Vernon looked up as several people in Preventer uniforms passed him, "You." He yelled and then quailed under Trowa and Heero's flat stares, "you're those boys from last summer breaking into my house threatening me and mine."

"Do you remember threatening?" Trowa asked Heero who snorted and shook his head as the two continued into the house.

Vernon opened and closed his mouth looking like a landed fish until he heard his neighbor snickering then hurried to the house, "now see here..." Vernon began but there was no one but the neighbors to hear his complaints and he quickly went into his home.

GWHPGW

Petunia hid a small satisfied smile as Vernon blustered behind the Fire Marshal as the man sniffed as he opened the basement door and flicked on the flickering bare light bulb. She waited until the stomping of Vernon's feet left the steps before turning to Trowa, "thank you." She said softly and he gave her a nod.

"Where is he?" Trowa asked.

"Upstairs," she said her face filled with disgust, "you can't miss the door. Oh, do you want the keys?"

"No," Duo said, "I think it will be much more fun if Vernon has to go hunting for them." Petunia gave another smile then took a sip of her tea as the Preventers left the kitchen and Vernon came up the stairs. She wasn't sure if his face was red from the exertion or from his anger.

"That boy did this," he hissed as he sat panting down having been banished from his own basement as the inspector and Heero checked the wiring.

Petunia blinked, "and how is that?" She said, "He's been locked in his room for the past few days."

Vernon gave a grunt, "you boy," he said and Duo turned incredulous eyes to him, "how did you come by this information about a problem?"

Duo opened and closed his mouth a few times, chewing back some choice words he had for this over grown whale, "we received an anonymous phone call yesterday," Duo said when he could control his anger.

Vernon's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out if Harry could have somehow… "Were they Male or female?" He asked, "Young or old?"

"Anonymous…" Duo pronounced the word slowly, "means we don't know and even if we did we wouldn't tell you it sounded like an old man…" he bit his lip and Vernon smirked in triumph then frowned as he turned to look outside as tried to figure out any old men that he knew that would hate him. Duo caught Petunia's small smile and gave her a wink, then schooled his expressions blank.

Vernon got up and moved to the stairs intent on 'speaking' with the boy to ensure his silence, but was blocked by Trowa as he sat with his legs across the steps blocking his entrance up the stairs. "Excuse me," Vernon said, "I need to go up stairs," he said his voice filled with false politeness.

"No," Trowa said calmly as he ignored the man and read a book on new Preventers policies. Vernon began to raise his fist, and Trowa causally flicked his Preventer jacket aside to reveal his side arm causing the man to stammer, "Hey Duo, did you know we can arrest anyone that assaults us?" He asked as the auburn teen walked down the hall.

"Oh Really now?" Duo said as he moved around Vernon's bulk and leaned over Trowa's shoulder as he pointed out the passage, "sweet." Duo looked up and Vernon could tell the calculating look on his face was how to get the man to hit him. Vernon sputtered as he moved into the living room and sat down with a worried scowl. Duo smirked triumphantly at Trowa who smirked back.

HPGWHP

"So many problems…" the inspector was saying as he came up the stairs, "who ever re-wired the circuit box should be sent to prison," the inspector frowned as Vernon's face went pale and he flipped through the papers on his clipboard, "oh you did," he said and sniffed before moving to the living room to look around.

Vernon was glowering by the time they went up the steps to the first floor, he had called the city to file a complaint and his lawyer until the man told him how much he would charge Vernon if he came to the house at that time of night. He listened to the man as he talked, Dudley sat on the chair next to his father sniffling as the boy had been yelled at 'again' for getting in the way. "What the hell is this?" The Inspector yelled down and Vernon winced and with great reluctance moved to the stairs.

Vernon nervously pulled out keys and with shaking hands fit them in the locks and opened the door. He tried to go in first so he could glower threateningly at the boy, but he was gently but firmly kept in the hall. "You have a child in a locked room, with bars on the window?" The man sputtered, "Are you insane or stupid?"

GWHPGW

All in all the fines that were levied against Vernon would cost him a pretty tuppence, and Harry was happily escorted out of the locked room, Hedwig given her freedom to fly, where she promptly gave Vernon her opinion of him with white drops on his head. Vernon could do nothing while Harry packed his belongings as Vernon earned another glare from the Preventers and Inspector, as they had to unlock the cupboard and remove Harry's trunk.

Petunia left the living room under the pretext of making a cup of tea for herself and getting Vernon a brandy and hugged her nephew, "write to me," she whispered in his ear and he nodded, "and be good at school." He looked up at her and rolled his eyes, "okay try to be good at school," she amended with a soft chuckle.

"Bye Aunt Petunia," Harry whispered then moved to Heero who was easily lifting his trunk up and leaving the 'perfect' house for the summer.

* * *

AN: Sorry this took so long, haven't written the next chapter, but know what I am going to do. Lockhart is about to meet Heero and Heero's gun!


	17. Ch 17 Meetings In Diagon Alley

Meetings in Diagon Alley

Harry grinned to himself when he woke up; he was sleeping comfortably in a comfortable bed, no bars on the windows or locks on the doors. He could sleep as long as he wanted and didn't have to get up to make breakfast only to look forward to a day filled with chores courtesy of Uncle Vernon. When Dudley was gone for the day, Aunt Petunia would try and split the chores with him, leaving him to do all the outside chores, but she had to keep up pretenses as well and go out of the house sometimes with the ladies around the neighborhood.

"Hey kid," Duo said poking his head in the room.

Harry grinned at him, "I'm up!" he sat up then pouted, "I wish you were coming with us today."

Duo ruffled his hair, "next time, kiddo," Duo promised, "Fei Fei and I will come."

Harry snickered at the nickname which he knew would make WuFei scowl at his braided friend, "that's okay, next time."

10 minutes later, Harry walked to the bathroom and laughed as Duo came strutting out; the mirror still flirted with him outrageously. They had offered to remove the mirror after Christmas, but Duo wouldn't hear of it. Harry shook his head as he went in, the mirror leaving him alone, only reminding him to tuck the back of his shirt in before he left.

GWHPGW

The drive to the Leaky Cauldron was filled with excitement; Quatre was just as eager to see the Magical Shops as Harry was to see his friends again. Heero was driving and he glanced at Trowa out of the corner of his eye, amusement making them sparkle a bit as he listened to Harry and Quatre's excited chatter. Heero pulled into an empty spot close to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry eagerly climbed out and grabbed Quatre's hand pulling the laughing teen behind him.

"Mr. Potter!" Tom said in delight as the four entered the dimly light pub, "it's wonderful to see you again." Several of the patrons eagerly stood up to greet him, but Heero's glare and Trowa's presence was enough to deter them from actually making physical contact with him, much to Harry's relief, who nodded at the called out greetings. Tom led them through the back and to the alley, reminding Harry of the sequence of brinks, which Harry eagerly tapped.

When the bricks moved out the way, "welcome to Diagon Alley," he said grinning as Harry gestured with flourishing hand movement to the bustling space beyond.

Quatre gaped at the huge shopping district; it was amazing that something this big could be hidden from 'prying' eyes. Even Heero and Trowa were having a hard time not showing their amazement. Harry quickly grabbed Quatre's hand again and began leading Quatre along, pointing out different shops, "that's where Hagrid got Hedwig for me," "I got my wand there," "the bookstore is soooo cool, it shouldn't be hard to find everything that WuFei wants," "here's Madam Malkin's, she makes wizarding robes."

HPGWHP

Harry stood patiently while Madam Malkin pinned a set of robes up around him. Quatre was also getting a set of robes, his more formal. He was planning on going to the Ministry of Magic soon as many of his newer businesses had magical departments. Trowa had also put up with a robe fitting as he was going as Quatre's bodyguard/escort/friend. Heero had just given them a flat stare when they had suggested he get some as well, setting Harry off into snickers. Heero just rolled his eyes and looked at his watch reminding them that they were meeting the Grangers and Weasleys in a half an hour at Flourish and Blotts.

HPGWHP

As they left Madam Malkin's making plans to return to pick up the new robes, Harry heard a familiar and welcomed voice. "Harry!" he was nearly knocked to the ground by an exuberant hug, only a quick hand on his back by Heero kept him from sprawling.

"Hello, Hermione," he said grinning at his friend, "how's your summer been?"

"Wonderful," Hermione enthused, "we visited France and I might have to re-write my report for History of Magic." Harry just grinned at her, "oh yeah, I told you that in my last phone call," she flushed than looked up at the person who was behind Harry, "you're Heero Yuy!" she said her voice ending on a squeak of excitement. Harry hid a snicker at the look on Heero's face as Hermione darted forward, and like she had when she met Duo, gave him a quick hug and backed away. Trowa and Quatre were also treated to an exuberant greeting from the girl who tugged them over to meet her parents. The Granger's shook their hands and exclaimed in delight at meeting the Gundam Pilots in person thanking them profusely for what they had done to help the colonies and the planet.

"Where are you headed?" Harry asked.

"Gringotts," Hermione said, "we need to convert money."

"That's where we are going," Harry said, "I want to show Quatre my vault," he gave her a wink and she giggled and the teens wondered what they were getting into.

GWHPGW

Harry and Hermione stopped before a large white building, "this is Gringotts," he said, "it's run by goblins," he said nodding respectfully to the odd creatures who guarded the door. Hermione and her parents got in a line to convert money, as Harry led the others to a withdrawal line, "I would like to see my vault please," Harry said sliding his key over the counter.

"Harry, I've got your school supplies this year," Quatre said softly.

"I know," Harry said back, "but you'll enjoy this and I want a bit of spending money." Quatre looked skeptical but followed Harry and their goblin escort to a small cart. All four humans and one goblin got in, "brace yourself," Harry warned gripping the bar eagerly, "this thing moves wicked fast!"

HPGWHP

The Weasley children were standing in Gringotts entrance when they emerged. The red heads were easy to spot in the semi-crowded foyer of the bank. Ron eagerly came over and after an awkward moment, both boys snickered and slugged each other in the shoulders causing Hermione to roll her eyes and mutter 'boys', grinning happily at her friends.

"How come you haven't written me back this summer?" Ron asked now that he knew that Harry wasn't angry at him for some imagined slight.

"Written you back?" Harry looked confused, "I thought you weren't writting me back because of the Chess thing?"

"I didn't get your letters," Ron said and narrowed his eyes, "and you haven't been getting mine."

Heero had come over and was listening in on the conversation. "Send your letters to Preventer's headquarters," Heero said, "I will mail Harry's from there, and we can try and figure out what are happening to yours." Ron nodded looking dazed.

Arthur and Molly finally came out of the lower levels having visited their vault, and introductions were made. In his great delight the elder Weasley male exclaimed, "_but you're Muggles!_" It seemed like the whole room stopped and listened to the excited man as conversations around them paused and people turned to stare, "_We must have a drink! What's that you've got there? Oh, you're changing Muggle money, Molly, look!" He pointed excitedly at the ten-pound notes in Mr. Granger's hand._ (HP-CoS P 37)

Instantly he knew something was wrong when he looked up from the money now clenched in Hermione's father's hand and took in the reactions of his audience. Heero was giving him a glare that made his blood run cold, Trowa's face became a cold mask of nothingness, which chilled him just as much and Quatre drew himself up and became every inch the man that had his corporate board members trembling. Mr. Weasley swallowed hard as he remembered seeing Winner's picture in this morning in the Daily Prophet. If he remembered reading correctly, Quatre Winner was the very important in both the Muggle and Magical worlds. His contributions to their world were making Malfoy's contribution seem like pocket change and the group that the other two were in, Stoppers or something, was joining the Auror's offices later on this month.

He looked around at his children and caught sight of Drs Granger's shocked and appalled faces, and became even more nervous as Molly scolded him with a horrified "Arthur!, really!" Harry had a hand to his head and was shaking it, while Hermione went to her parents to quickly whisper in their ears what he hoped were apologizes and explanations while looking at him nervously. His children's reactions were just as varied, the twins were snickering trying to hide their embarrassment, Ron's ears were a bight red and Percy was shaking his head and walking away from the group. "Apologize, Arthur," Molly hissed at him again.

Arthur was instantly contrite, "I apologize," he said, "I didn't mean to be rude, I was just excited to see you and…" he cut off his rambling when Quatre smiled at the man instantly relaxing and Arthur gave a sigh of relief that he hadn't mortally offended them.

Quatre gently turned the man around and patiently began answering his questions about money, the fellytone, plugs, batteries and ecltricity as the group made their way towards Flourish and Blotts.

GWHPGW

Ron, Hermione and Harry joined the large crowd in a very crowded Flourish and Blotts. They quickly looked for their textbooks, wondering absently why all of their Defense Against the Dark Arts books were in the fiction section rather than the textbook/non-fiction section. Trowa and Quatre were with an assistant looking for books on WuFei's list.

After Harry paid for his purchases and was on his way back to wait by Heero, when the photographer from the Daily Prophet stepped on Ron's foot. "_Out of the way there, this is for the Daily Prophet!_" the man said roughly using his elbows to move those he thought were in the way of his shot.

"_Big deal_," Ron said limping to where his mother was standing in the autograph line a few people back.

Gilderoy Lockhart must have heard him because at that moment he looked up in anger at Ron, and his eyes slid over the Harry who had stopped to him make sure his friend was all right. "_It can't be Harry Potter?_!" Gilderoy said and before Harry could blink, he found himself yanked away from Ron's side and pulled next to the taller male.

"Hey!" Harry said, struggling against the arm that was pinning him to Lockhart's side. Lockhart had grabbed Harry's other hand and was wringing it in a 'hand shake' causing Harry's hand to go numb.

"_Nice big smile for the camera, Harry_," Lockhart said smiling at the eager photographer who was moving forward to take their picture, "_together you and I are worth the front page_… OOOOWWW." (CoS p 39-40)

Lockhart howled in pain trying to shake his hand free from Harry who was holding his thumb at an awkward angle, "Let me go," Harry said through gritted teeth.

The photographer was thrilled with the idea of a fight between the two famous people (and a chance for a bit of scandal) and pushed people out of his way, nailing a blond muggle dressed teen hard in the ribs with his elbow to get the perfect angle. The next thing he knew he was on the floor, a foot on his chest, his camera yanked of his hands and the film being ripped out. "Hey!" he yelled but was unable to remove the foot of the glaring green-eyed boy who was holding him down quite easily.

"It is very rude," Quatre said a menace in his voice, "to push people around just to get a photo," he held up the destroyed film, "I will be talking to your supervisor when I go to the Daily Prophet next week and take my place on it's board." The man blanched as he now recognized one of the new major shareholders on the Prophet's board.

Meanwhile, Harry was pulled away from a whimpering Lockhart and the injured man froze when he heard a metallic clicking sound close to his ear. He knew that sound, had experienced it when he had gone sniffing around a farmer's daughter in Romania and looking around he stared down the cold barrel of a gun. He wasn't sure what was colder, the steel grey of the barrel or the cold blue of the teen's eyes who was behind the gun.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Heero asked.

"Yes," Harry said moving to stand closer to and take comfort from him, "he just startled me when he grabbed me."

"You did good getting away from him so fast," Trowa said coming up behind the pair, the photographer behind them scrambling to his feet and quickly limped out of the store.

"He shouldn't have grabbed you," Quatre said, raising his voice over the protesting female voices who were shocked at how the teens had reacted to their 'celebrity', "people might wonder why he would grab and molest children."

That shut up the women who were now glaring at Lockhart who looked away flushed and pouting like Dudley did when he was denied sweets. "I just wanted to make an announcement!" he said his voice taking on a slight whine. He stood up and spoke loudly trying to smile through the pain of his injured thumb, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the _perfect moment for me to make a little announcement that I have been sitting on for some time_!"

Lockhart beamed when the crowd quieted, "_when young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography… which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge…_" he held out his book for Harry to take but the green-eyed boy refused to move closer to take the book and Lockhart cleared his throat nervously setting the book down on the table, "_he had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, __Magical Me__. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me._" Lockhart puffed up with pride, "_Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" _(CoS p40)

"We might want to suggest posting a Preventer at Hogwarts to make sure he doesn't molest any more children," Trowa said to Heero in the silence between the announcement and the cheer. Lockhart flushed angrily but kept smiling at the lukewarm reception his announcement had garnered.

HPGWHP

"_Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter_ (CoS pg61)," Draco Malfoy spat at his rival.

Harry turned incredulous eyes on the blond, "oh yes, Malfoy, I love being groped by strange men," he glared up to where Lockhart was having the assistant manager of Flourish and Blotts fix his sprained thumb while Quatre scolded the man than Harry shuddered with disgust.

Draco blinked not having realized what just happened, only knowing that his rival was taking the spot light, again! He had seen how the three older teens that Harry had come in with had jumped to his defense and he wondered briefly if Crabbe and Goyle would have done the same. He had been grabbed and groped once by an old 'friend' of his father's and had been skittish around the man ever sense. Draco was about to nod and walk away when Ron came up, "What do you want Malfoy," he glared at the blond who glared angrily back.

Harry blinked in surprise, "Ron, Malfoy was just making sure I wasn't hurt," he said trying to defuse the situation. Both year-mates looked at him in surprise, Malfoy, that Harry was defending him against Ron, and Ron, that Harry was defending Malfoy at all.

Ginny came nervously up to group and put her cauldron down. She had been dreading going to school with second hand and borrowed things, but was now giddy with excitement when Hermione had suggested using Ron's old school books as they hadn't changed that much over the year, and, her mother thinking that that was a great idea, had taken both youngest children to get new wands(Fred, George and Percy had already purchased theirs with allowance money after their first year and ineffectual wand work). Molly had decided that Fred and George were going to share their defense books and she already had a set of Lockhart books at home, so they only needed to purchase two sets, one for Ron and the other for Percy but now didn't have to as the Editor in chief for the Prophet had given a set of books as compensation to Ron for his 'over-eager' photographer, and the manager of Flourish & Blotts had given Harry a second set to make up for Lockhart's ill manners, which he had promptly handed to Molly. Mrs. Granger had noticed the worn school uniforms that Ginny and her mother had carried from the second hand store and had offered to take them and re-dye them, making them look new, for the chance during the school year to stop by for a cup of tea and chat.

The rest of the Weasley and Grangers joined the group when Lucius skulked upto Draco, "Draco," he said his voice silky and smooth, and he looked at Arthur with a ill concealed dislike, "Weasley."

"Malfoy," Arthur said his voice tight.

"_Busy time at the Ministry, I hear, I do hope they are paying you overtime_ (CoS p62)?" Lucius sneered his tone condescending, reveling in Arthur's angry flush. He looked around the group and his sneer grew, "Muggles, Weasley?" he ignored the way the Grangers stiffened, _"the company you keep and I thought you could sink no lower_. (CoS p62)" He said shaking his head in disgust.

"Some of us have better definitions of what is worth while people and what isn't…" Arthur began his eyes flickering to Lucius' left arm.

Lucius snarled and was about to draw his wand when he heard, "Mr. Malfoy?" the two adults froze as Quatre's 'innocent' voice reached them, "it's a pleasure to see you again," he smiled at the man who nodded stiffly to him, "I haven't seen you since the board meeting at Acme Anvil Company." The muggle children around the group began snickering as Lucius' complexion turned pink, "well good day sir," Quatre said ushering the group outside while Ron asked a giggling Hermione what was so funny about Acme Anvil.

HPGWHP

Lucius Malfoy growled to himself as he stormed out of Flourish and Blotts. Almost, almost had he angered Weasley enough to strike out, if only the Winner brat hadn't interfered! He had to find away to discredit Arthur so his ridiculous Muggle Bill would fail to gain the proper supporters in time for January's Wizengamot's meeting. He felt the book in his pocket strike his leg as he moved down the street, Draco running after him while trying to maintain the Malfoy dignity. He listened with a half an ear as Draco whine and complained about Weasley, Granger, Potter, Weasley, Potter on the Quidditch team, Weasley, Harry Potter ad nausum. "Draco," he said as he finally tuned into his son, "maybe this year you can be on the Quidditch team."

"But how, I mean I know I am good enough but with all the older players…" Draco said his face lighting up.

"I will make sure of it," Lucius said spotting someone and a plan quickly formed in his head as he watched a stuffed vulture bobbing on the top of an old woman's head, a chubby boy following quickly behind her. "Go in to Quidditch supplies and order 7 of the new Nimbus from the owner, 6 to be delivered to the Slytherin Quidditch team, I will be in momentarily to arrange payment."

Draco nodded eagerly as he moved quickly back the way they had come his eyes alight with anticipation of Potter's defeated face and didn't notice the smile on his father's face that would have put a chill up his back as he moved away to follow the pair. He paused when he noticed one of the older Weasley boys leaning against a building reading a book, his prefect badge glistening on his chest, the youngest Weasley's cauldron filled with books at his feet. Lucius followed after his son five minutes later feeling quite… smug.

AN: So who got the diary? Hmmmm… I apologize for the lateness of this chapter! I was quite sick in Dec, mom's 'anniversary' was in Jan and now. If it is a bit disjointed, it is because I wrote a part here and a part there. The last part was the second part I wrote.

A HUGE thanks to Mortal_Helix for helping me with character reactions in this story. She reminded me of something I forgot, it's not my reactions to the situations that should be shown, but the characters reactions I should focus on. I think that is why I had so much trouble with this chapter, I forgot who was doing the speaking, not me, my characters. Also to my betas who with out them, this fic would not flow correctly.

Again there will not be a lot of what happened to Harry during second school year, only times when it would be feasible for one of the Preventers to actually be there, Quidditch match and the end. Each chapter will have at least one person from the Gundam Wing Universe and one from HP universe.

Italicized words are a direct quote from my Harry Potter Chamber of Secret's book.

Yes for those of you who are wonder Harry is still living in the Dursely's home, but that will change… soon.

Also for those of you who didn't get the Acme Anvil Company line by Quatre, think Wile E. Coyote and the Roadrunner and you will get it!

Romances. Hmmm… The only other romance that I will 'create' in this story will again be between adults and will not come about until third/fourth year. If you want to imagine other romances, have at it, but I do not want to focus on them as to me that will detract from my stories (at least I think).

HPGWHP

Edit 3/19: changed Hermione's letters to phone calls which would keep Dobby from intercepting them and added part where Ron and Harry realize that their letters aren't getting through!

Edit: May 2012


	18. Ch 18 Get Me to Hogwarts on Time

Encounters – Get me to Hogwarts on time!

By Mannd

Nope, still don't own HP or GW,… rats!

Mention of my established Yaoi pairing, just mention nothing else. (SS/ZM)

GWHPGWHP

Harry nervously looked over at the tall blond who was taking him to the train station this morning. He was a bit disappointed that his brothers had been all busy, but a terrorist group was threatening to attack the worker's rights summit that was happening on L3 and they had all been assigned the mission. He had never really had one-on-one time with Zechs and wondered what the man was like.

Zechs glanced over at him, "We have about an hour before you should get to the station. Would you like to stop for something to eat?"

Harry's eyes light up, "Only if it's not out of the way for you?" Harry flushed as his stomach growled. Harry snickered when Zechs' stomach answered by growling back causing the man to laugh.

"It's not," Zechs assured the teen and pulled into the Pancake house that he remembered Duo talking about Harry's love of chocolate chip pancakes.

HPGWHPGW

Harry was happily eating his pancakes as Zechs dug into his ham and cheese omelet, "Are you excited for school to start?" Zechs asked taking a sip of his tea.

"I haven't really decided yet," Harry said truthfully, "I love Hogwarts, but I don't want to be away from my brothers… I mean Duo and the others."

Zechs smiled at the teen, "I think that Duo and the others would be honored to be called your brothers, Harry," he said and Harry bit his lip, "What's wrong, green eyes?" he asked calling Harry by WuFei's nickname for the teen.

"I don't want to be a problem or a pest," Harry said.

Zechs put his tea cup down and held Harry's gaze levelly, "I highly doubt you will ever be a problem or a pest to them… or to Severus and I. You should see Duo's face light up when he talks about his little brother Harry or Quatre searching for the perfect going back to school gift for you."

Harry flushed happily as he happily fingered his new clothes from Quatre and nodded, "Thanks, Mr. Marquis."

"Zechs," Zechs said firmly, "call me Zechs."

GWHPGWHP

The train station was as chaotic as last year. Business men and women hurrying off to lunch meetings, mom's with fussing or fascinated children in tow trying to get home to cook lunch, and Hogwarts' students pushing carts filled with school trunks, owls and cats trying to be surreptitious as they went through the barrier to 9 ¾s. "Harry!" Hermione called to her friend, Harry smiled back waving as he said good-bye to Zechs.

"Thank you for the brunch," Harry said, "and for taking me to the station."

Zechs nodded, "I'll wait for you to get through," he said and Harry grinned. Most kids his age would roll their eyes at an adult waiting until they got through but Harry didn't think he would ever get tired of having an adult who truly cared about him waiting to make sure that everything was okay.

Hermione waited until Harry joined her and the Weasley's before saying good-bye to her parents and turning to the barrier. She went over to Ginny, "want to go in with me?" she asked. The youngest Weasley perked up, Ron had been being a jerk to her, telling her that she would have to find her own friends and couldn't sit with them on the train. Mrs. Granger and Molly were finalizing directions and a date to meet over tea when the girls slipped through the barrier.

Percy went next or tried to as Fred and George zipped in front of him. He huffed his impatience before following the troublemakers with his father and getting a water balloon in the face. The two hastily got on the train while Arthur was wiping the water from his eyes. "Those two," he sighed. He handed Percy a small white bag. Percy looked up at his father curiously, "Oh… just something Zonko's is trying to 'perfect'. He asked me if I knew any good test subjects."

Percy hid a snicker and pocketed the bag, he knew exactly how and when to let the twins 'steal' it from him, "Thanks father," Percy said.

"Have a good year, Perc," Arthur said, than turned to the barrier, "I wonder what's taking the others so long?"

HPGWHPGW

Ron frowned as Harry leaned his back hard against the brick barrier, but nothing happened, "Harry?" Molly said coming up to them as Mrs. Granger left, "What's wrong?"

"I… can't… get… in…" Harry said pushing with his legs trying to get the barrier to budge.

Molly looked confused, "Let me try dear," she said and Harry moved away and she leaned against the barrier and it sucked her in.

Both Ron and Harry looked at each other, and Harry nodded to Ron to go ahead took a few steps back and ran. Ron slipped through the barrier quickly disappearing from view and Harry watched his own trunk and cart disappear into the barrier and thought that this time… Pain exploded as he let go of the handles of his cart and fell backwards hard. "Harry!" Zechs said coming over to the now bleeding boy, "What…" Harry let Zechs lean him back and he looked at the blood pouring down Harry's face from his nose.

"I can't get in," Harry said blinking back tears of pain and confusion. The pain in his face was making it very hard to think, "I can't get in!" he said again.

"Okay, Harry, calm down," Zechs said, helping the dazed boy to his feet and over to a bench.

"My cart, trunk and Hedwig made it through, but I can't…" Harry broke off.

"It's okay," Zechs said handing Harry his handkerchief, "We'll get you there." He nodded his thanks to a vendor who came over with a cup full of ice and wrapped a second handkerchief with that, "Let's get you to headquarters, we will figure out a way to contact Sev. We will get you there on time."

GWHPGWHP

When the two arrived at Zech's car, Harry looked up and grinned through the blood streaming down his face at a familiar hoot, "Hedwig!" he called to his owl who flitted down to him and held out his leg, "smart girl!" she preened as if to say she knew! Zechs carefully pulled the note off of her leg and handed it to Harry

_Harry_

_Where are you? Are you all right? What happened? Ron was frantic and tried to get back through the barrier, but I could have told him that it was a one-way barrier; it says so in __Hogwart's: A History__. They switch the way (in or out) depending on the day. Anyway, by the time Mrs. Weasley wanted to apparate back to get you and apparate you onto the platform, but Mr. Weasley said it wouldn't be a good idea if something was targeting you. He is going to go to the Ministry of Magic to have the incident investigated!_

_I convinced Mr. Weasley that Mr. Marquis will see that you get to Hogwarts, so don't worry about your trunk; it will be at Hogwarts when you get there._

_See you soon,_

_Hermione (and Ron!)_

"We should probably send a note to Severus to explain what happened," Zechs said opening his car and pulling out a briefcase, "that way if we are a bit late, they won't be as worried."

HPGWHPGW

Harry spent an hour with Doctor Sally Po as she examined his nose and took a few x-rays. "It's not broken," she said finally, "but you are definitely going to have two beautiful black eyes," she grinned at him, "kinda makes me envious. How bad is your headache?"

Harry opened his mouth to say it was fine, but a piercing looking from the woman and he admitted his face and head were throbbing. He wasn't sure what hurt more, his head or his nose. She nodded knowingly, and surprised the boy by handing him a small vial, "Pain and headache potion, when you get to HW, I am sure Poppy will want to look at you closer, and will be able to give you something stronger if you need it." She turned to Zechs, "I am sure I don't need to remind you of how do deal with a head injury?"

Zechs shook his head, "Come on Harry, let's get you to school."

GWHPGWHP

Severus looked up with a small frown as a hooting called to him from an elf's shoulder, "Hedwig?" he questioned and took the note off of the owl's offered leg. He quickly recognized his lover's handwriting,

_S_

_There was a problem with the barrier at King's Cross which kept Harry (and only Harry) from successfully crossing through. His luggage and owl made the journey, however Harry was injured in the attempt. I am taking him to Headquarters for a possible broken nose and concussion and will bring him to Hogwarts this evening if Dr. Po gives the okay._

_Z_

"The barrier closed only to Harry?" Severus asked a frown on his face as he rubbed his forehead to keep a growing headache from getting worse. Snape heard another yell and winced; the elves were fighting a mess made by the Cornish pixies that fop Lockhart had 'accidentally' let loose in his potions closet. Snape had safely vanished the volatile potions from the closet, but there was still an occasional pixie that was hiding behind the jars and causing mischief by pushing off the jar on an unsuspecting elf who was trying to clean up. Several of the critters had escaped the closet and were currently zipping around in the Slytherin Common room as well as other areas of the lower levels of the dungeons causing all kinds of havoc. Snape was placing each caught one in a cage, which were going to end up in the Fop's filled wardrobe before the end of the day.

What the Headmaster had been thinking, Snape shook his head as he remembered Gilderoy had been a very mediocre Ravenclaw third year, in his seventh year. How in the world the boy had managed all that he had, Severus would never understand. Even back as a Ravenclaw the boy took credit for others work and it got him in quite a bit of trouble.

He wondered… and cursed as a pixie tried to shoot past him to get into his quarters… "Oh no you don't," he hissed quickly pulling out his wand and blinked as Hedwig swooped in and plucked the flying blue demon from the sky then calmly held out her foot. Snape smirked, "If you catch all that are in the Common Room, I will supply you with fresh mice for a month." Hedwig bobbed her head and hooted as Snape opened the door between his quarters and the larger room watching as the pixies shrieked in rage and fear.

HPGWHPGW

Harry watched the scenery passing by trying to decide if he was excited or disappointed that he wasn't on the train. "How is your head, Harry?" Zechs asked.

"Much better," Harry said gripping the door panel as Zechs' took the corner sharply but grinning at the man who was pouring on the speed, he paused when Zechs' cleared his throat, "It throbs a bit, but nothing like it was."

"Why don't you close your eyes and rest, the sun light might make your headache worse," Zechs said being very careful not to insinuate the boy needed a nap, but the boy needed a nap.

Harry nodded carefully and leaned back more comfortably against the seat, and as Zechs figured it didn't take that long before the green-eyed wizard slipped into sleep. Zechs pressed a button and very slowly laid the passenger seat back, Harry barely waking as he rolled slightly to his side and slipped into deeper sleep.

Zechs slipped into a contemplative state as he drove, through the hills and countryside on England and Scotland heading towards Hogwarts and he thought of the night so many years ago when he first met Severus Snape.

GWHPGWHP

Rain was pouring that night, streets were drenched and everything looked like a washed out water painting. A sedan pulled through the mostly darkened narrow streets searching for one house in particular. Finally spotting it the car slowed and two men got out; one tall, with long blond hair braided to keep the wet mess out of his face, the other short brown hair was pulled flat on his head, used to the English weather. The two waited a moment for the others in the car to join them, but the other two refused to move, and after moment, Zechs opened the car's door and ushered the two frightened young teens out of the backseat.

_Zechs led the way up to the house that seemed to be crammed between its neighbors, the two teens walking behind him with the other man bringing up the rear. Zechs waited until they were all there than knocked on the door, he was about to knock again when it was opened by a man with shoulder-lenth black hair, a Roman nose and a scowl, "Yes," he said a book in his hands showing what they had interrupted. The black eyes quickly took in the uniforms, the two familiar and frightened teens and said a touch less snarkily, "May I help you?"_

"_My name is Zechs Marquis and this is Greg Gifford, we are part of a teen crisis center and we found these two teens who only gave us your name," Zechs motioned to the two who had yet to look up at their head of house._

_Snape stared for a half a second before stepping back, "Please come in," the group followed them in, "Mr. Higgs, Mr. Flint, do your parents know…" he trailed off when he noticed that they both flinched at the mention of parents. He moved into the living room, and turned on the electric lights as he led the boys to the sofa and crouched in front of them, "Look at me," he said his voice soft, full of compassion but with a tone that brooked no argument. The teens looked up at their head of house and Snape was glad that his face was able to stay impassive as he took note of the bruising that covered the younger Higgs face. He remembered hearing that Mr. Elder Flint and Mrs. Higgs had started to 'see' each other and had flown in the face of wizarding convention and magic moved in together, and 'this', Snape thought sardonically, 'is the result.'_

"_What happened, Mr. Higgs," Snape said as he moved to pour some tea, vanishing part of it and putting a calm draught in the liquid, "the truth please."_

"_My da lost his temper," twelve going on thirteen year old Flint said, "Ter was in the way."_

"_Does this happen often or was this the first time?" _

"_First time for me," the year younger boy said softly, "he hits Marc all the time."_

HPGWHPGW

Zechs knew that the boys had been returned to their worried (and embarrassed) parents. Mrs. Higgs had taken one look at her son's face and moved out, taking Marcus with her. Zechs found out later that Snape had had a talk with the elder Flint and what ever had been said, Flint never hit his or any other child again. Severus became interested in working with Zechs to create a Teen Crisis Center for Magical Teens in abusive situations. It had been a year before the men became lovers, and another three months before Zechs had been 'introduced' to magic.

"Where is my daughter, muggle," a very inebriated man said coming in late one night to the Teen Crisis Center. Zechs was the only one in the building at the moment; the phones were silent at 4 o'clock in the afternoon before the evening and late nightshift that started at 7.

"_Your daughter, sir," Zechs said calmly._

"_My daughter, you stupid muggle," the man seethed in anger, "Ella Ketteridge, fourteen, Ravenclaw, goes to Hogwarts, she ran last night when I told her of her betrothal." The man pulled out a stick, "Where is she?"_

"_We have no one by the name of Ketteridge at the crisis center, and even if we did I wouldn't tell you," Zechs said wishing that Severus who was supposed to pick him up for an early dinner at 4:30 would for once be early._

_The man bellowed in fury, "Crucio!" Zechs collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain and surprise then clamped his teeth shut. The pain stopped abruptly and he heard struggling before looking up into the concerned black eyes of his lover, "Are you alright?"_

"_What the hell was that?" Zechs demanded getting shakily to his feet and leaning against the desk._

"_That was an unforgivable curse which has just landed Mr. Ketteridge a life sentence in Azkaban," Snape said turning to glare at the unconscious and bound man._

_Zechs wiped his face with a shaky hand, "That was the most painful thing I have ever…"_

_Snape looked at him for a moment before pulling out a small vial of grey liquid, "Drink this, it might take the edge away."_

_Zechs had drank the ash tasting potion and sighed in relief as the pain left him, "What is this Severus?" he asked._

_Snape looked at him sharply before drawing out his own stick, Zechs very nearly went for his gun, but Snape only muttered words and blinked, "You're magical. Not quite full magic, but not a squib either."_

"_Squib? Magical?" Zechs paused as several people popped into the room, "Who the hell…?"_

"_They are Aurors, magical police here to arrest Mr. Ketteridge for the curse he used on you," Snape said moving to stand next to his lover. When one of the men went to raise his wand at Zechs, Snape moved in front of him, "He is magical, Shacklebolt," he said calmly, "and mine."_

GWHPGWHP

Zechs learned of the magical world that night and of Severus Snape's position in it. Snape held nothing back, telling of his youth, Hogwarts' years, Potion's apprenticeship, and Mastery, joining the Dark Lord and fleeing to the Light. Zechs learned about magic. He wasn't strong enough to use a wand, but healing spells and potions worked quickly and almost seemed to be enhanced. His first visit to Hogwarts for the first Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor had led to more wonderful discoveries. It had been Snape's voice he had heard in his head not Relena's that brought him back out of the Zero induced nightmare of wanting/needing to destroy the earth. He had been horrified and ashamed of what he had done, but as Severus said, if Zechs' could love him after all the horrible things that he had done, how could he, Severus do any less.

HPGWHPGW

Zechs reached over and shook Harry's shoulder two hours after the boy had drifted to sleep, "You don't want to sleep to long, Harry, or you will never sleep tonight." he said as he maneuvered the seat upright and watched the boy settle himself. "We will be at Hogwarts about an hour before the train arrives, enough time for Poppy to heal your face, how is your head?"

"Much better," Harry said smiling, "still a bit achy but not screaming like it was earlier."

"Excellent."

GWHPGWHP

"Harry!" Hermione said running up to her best friend, "We were so worried." She hugged him, "Are you okay?"

"Nothing Dr. Po and Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix," Harry reassured her and smiled at Ron, "An eventful ride?"

"Nothing too exciting," Ron sat down, and looked longingly at his empty plate, "Why can't they have the sorting after we eat?" he demanded.

"And just where would the first years sit, Ronald?" Hermione scowled at the boy, "You act like you've never eaten a day in your life." She sniffed at him than turned to watch as the doors opened, "I am going to save a seat for your sister."

Ron grimaced, "She's been a nightmare about Ginny, telling me off for trying to get rid of her and everything," he listened with half an ear to the sorting hat.

"I would have too," Harry said, "She is your sister after all." Harry smiled at Zechs and Severus as they all turned to watch the first scared looking first year get sorted into Hufflepuff.

HPGWHPGW

"I am pushing the petition to have Preventers Headquarters added to the Headmaster's Floo, as well as our home connected to my Floo in my quarters; it will help with the boys' visits to Harry." '_And other visits'_ was the other unspoken words. The two men walked the school corridors that night at Severus' insistence.

"That would be much appreciated," Zechs said, "Not that I mind the drive, but if there was ever an emergency, short of flying a Gundam, it would still take me over three hours to get here at top speed."

Loud bangs, a muffled cry, a wrenched door and a heavily disarrayed Lockhart stumbled into the corridor. Several pixies were pulling at the fop's curlers in damp hair; another was pulling on his sash flying around and trying to trip the man with the article. "Ah Severus, Mr. Marquis," Lockhart said trying to bat the flying pests away, "I seem to have a bit of a pixie problem."

"Good thing you are the defense teacher," Snape said flicking his wand and pushing the hopeless man back into his room, "I will ward your room to help you keep them confined for the night… no, no need to thank me," he brandished his wand slamming the door closed in Lockhart's face. Zechs looked between the now closed door and the very satisfied look on his lovers face and decided he probably didn't want to know.

GWHPGWHP

AN: So time line, I wanted Sev and Zechs to have been together for a bit before Harry, so I chose two older (sixth/seventh) year Slytherins to be what brings them together. So during the summer between Flint's second and third, and Higgs, first and second year is when they meet, leaving me with about three years before Harry comes to Hogwarts. Ella Ketteridge is the many time great granddaughter of the person who discovered the use of Gillyweed, Elladora Ketteridge. I didn't want Harry to fly the car, the consequences of that might come up later, with Arogog, but I'll cross that bridge when I need to, and in my mind a responsible adult would have made sure all of the students were through the barrier first before going through themselves just in case something happened on the Muggle side. I made up the Kings' Cross Barrier one way as it would make some sense to me to keep students from running back and forth between the magical world and the muggle world until the train left.

Next chapter Harry is tired of being Lockharts's volunteer and gets some of his own back, and after that a chapter is brewing in my head, now it's Duo's turn to meet the fop as well as help Harry deal with a rogue Bludger.


	19. Ch 19 Lockhart's Humiliation

Lockhart's Humiliation

Mannd1068

Don't own either HP or GW much to my sorrow.

Lockhart grinned in delight as he hid behind one of his large paintings scattered through out the classroom that just happened to be painted in the same color robes as the ones he was wearing. Today was the day he was going to reenact with Harry, his 'volunteer,' his 'defeat' of the WagaWaga Werewolf. The class trooped in, Ron and Harry purposefully stuck to the back of the room, Harry stacking all of his books in front of him so he wouldn't have to look at the idiot. Hermione joined Lavender and Parvati at the front to drool over the man. Harry shook his head in disgust, he was not volunteering today or Lockhart was going to be very sorry.

The bell rang, and everyone looked around, Harry with increasing nervousness, until Lockhart swept out and posed. The painting mimicked his pose, the girls, predictably, 'ohhed,' while the boys, just as predictably snorted with disgust.

Lockhart held the pose for another minute before moving to the front of the class, the cape on his robe making a dramatic wave. He hadn't quite figured out how to get it to billow like Severus, but he was getting closer. He posed again, his smile wide showing every one of his white teeth and with a flourish called class roll. Harry mumbled a 'present' when his name was called.

"Today we are going over the chapter about the WagaWaga Werewolf, where I fought him and turned him back to human," he said grinning then looked across at the adoring girls and disgusted boys, "I need a volunteer," Harry nearly slid out of his seat and onto the floor to avoid Lockhart's gaze, "ah Potter, good of you to volunteer," he said and Harry slipped fully to the floor falling with a muffled thud, ignoring the Hufflepuffs' giggling.

Harry glared up at Ron, who was working very hard to keep a straight face, and slowly crept out from under the desk and stood, "umm Professor, I think it might be a good idea to have someone else volunteer, seeing as I didn't." He said moving around the desk to sit back down.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry," Harry gritted his teeth at the man's supposed charm, "now no need to be modest..."

"But you told me that fame isn't everything, and fame is as fame does," Harry said glaring at the man.

"My boy," Lockhart began, then froze as Harry finally achieved Heero's really pissed off glare, he even backed up a few steps causing Harry to lose the glare in surprise and Lockhart to relax (a bit).

"I am not 'your boy,'" Harry said, growling as Duo would, ignoring Hermione's scandalized look, "I am not 'your' anything."

Lockhart swallowed nervously, and looked over the classroom of Yellow and Red to see the students gaping between him and Harry, "well, Potter, then," he said relaxing when Harry gave a terse nod. "Thank you for volunteering."

"I didn't volunteer, Professor," Harry repeated slipping in his seat, he looked at Ron and had to swallow a laugh, Ron's mouth had dropped open in shock.

Lockhart shifted uncomfortably, he had been hoping to humiliate Harry today, the WagaWaga fight was his favorite story. The boy shouldn't be getting more attention then him, HE was the famous one, not Potter, and his smile was better too and his hair... Lockhart pouted internally for a moment before narrowing his eyes, "Mr. Potter," he said and Harry looked around his 'text' books and glared, "I insist that you come up here and pretend to be the WagaWaga werewolf."

"Can I act just like the werewolf really would have?" Harry asked as a 'Duo' plan went through his head.

"Ahhh...," Lockhart thought about what Harry was asking, "no biting or scratching, but yes, you can fight me." He smirked at the thought of the boy attacking him, grappling in his arms and felt… He cleared his throat and looked back at Harry, fighting a flush of anticipation.

"You heard that, right," Harry said making sure that he caught Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus' nods, before standing up, "you are saying that you are going to attack me like you did the WagaWaga Werewolf and I can fight back and no detention?" Harry made sure to clarify Lockhart's request.

The man grinned, his teeth sparkling, "absolutely!" He said, and wondered what he was getting into when Harry double checked with his 'witnesses,' who again nodded. Harry smirked then cleared his expression and moved up to the front of the class.

"Now," Lockhart said, crouching down slightly, his voice dropping as he tried to get the class excited. The girl's leaned forward, the boys rolled their eyes and snorted. "There I was all alone, in a phone booth."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Lockhart straighten up looking puzzled, "why what?"

"Why were you in a phone booth?" Harry asked.

Lockhart blinked, "I was..." he searched his mind for a reason, "giving an interview." He said decisively. Harry looked at him in disbelief, and Lockhart cleared his throat, "so anyway, there I was all alone, when suddenly I was attacked by a werewolf," his voice had dropped again, trying to be mysterious. The girls drew in a gasp; the boys huffed, "now growl, Harry," Harry gave a half-hearted growl, "no lower," Lockhart clarified, and Harry, channeling Quatre when he went Zero, growled lower. Lockhart took a few steps back, then stopped and gave a nervous laugh, "yeah, like that, when I..." he said then rushed Harry tried to come in low to tackle him.

Harry nimbly moved out of his way, Lockhart's fingertips skimming across his back, staggering to a stop a few feet away, and blinked and turned around. Harry stood watching him, and Lockhart cleared his throat and tried again, "I tackled him," Lockhart said and tried to touch Harry again, but Harry easily moved out of Lockhart's reach. "Harry, I'm supposed to tackle you." Lockhart said.

"Why?"

Lockhart blinked, "why what?"

Harry heard Ron choke back a laugh, "why would you tackle a werewolf? Aren't his claws and teeth infected with the virus to change a person into a werewolf, so why would you tackle a werewolf from the front?"

Lockhart smiled at that, "you're right, Harry," he motioned for Harry to turn around, "I forgotten, I did tackle him from behind."

Harry waited for Lockhart to put a hand on him before flipping the man over his shoulder. Lockhart gasped in surprise as all the air whooshed out of his lungs and he laid there for a few moments trying to figure out how he had ended up on the floor, "Professor, are you alright?" Harry asked with mock concern, trying very hard not to snicker.

"Fine..." Lockhart's voice came out in a gasping wheeze and Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, a small vial rolled out of Lockhart's pocket. Lockhart staggered for a few moments catching his breath, then straightened up and flashed his smile, "now Harry, I am suppose to tackle you."

"You said I could fight back," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but I at least need to touch you to tackle you," Lockhart said, then flushed as Harry narrowed his eyes, "it's in the book!" he said desperately.

Harry seemed to think the idea over for a moment then nodded, and Lockhart brightened and put his hands around Harry's neck in a choke hold. "I wrestled the werewolf the ground," this time when he went sailing, his arm was also numb. He landed with a bounce and the girls shrieked with dismay.

"Harry," Hermione glared, "what are you doing?"

"Acting like a werewolf," he said pointing at the man who was being pulled to his feet by several girls, "just like he told me too," he glared at her and she glared back.

"No, no, Miss Granger," Lockhart said trying to rub some feeling back in his arm, "Harry is right I did tell him to act like a werewolf, just no scratching or biting." He looked at Harry and pouted, "but I am suppose to win," Harry shrugged and turned his back to the teacher and Lockhart realized he was waiting for him to continue.

It took three more times before Lockhart gave up and told Harry to just lie on the floor, Lockhart beaming as he held his wand on him, "and I changed him back to being a human," he said with a flourish beaming at his audience.

"How?" Harry asked sitting up. His hand brushed against the small glass vial and he picked it up.

"H...How?" Lockhart stared at the boy as Harry slowly got to his feet, "how what?"

"How did you change him back to a human, I am sure that doctors and healers all over the world would like to know," Harry absently pocketed the vial as he moved back to his seat. The class went from watching Harry sit to watching Lockhart as he stammered.

"Detention with me tonight!" Lockhart finally settled on.

"What?" Harry gaped at the man, "Why?"

"For fighting me!" Lockhart grinned.

"I never laid a hand on you until after you touched me," Harry said, and Lockhart blinked, "besides I have witness who heard you say that I could fight back with no detention." Lockhart just gave him the 'smile' and Harry narrowed his eyes, then packed his books and stalked out of the classroom, leaving whispering students behind him.

HPGWHPGW

"Tough luck about your detention tonight," Ron said in sympathy as they ate dinner.

"I'm not going, I want you to come with me to McGonagal and tell her that he told me I could fight back without a detention," Harry said as he moodily stabbed his Shepherd's pie.

"But he never said that," Ron said looking confused.

Harry blinked, "never said what?"

"That you could fight and that you wouldn't get a detention from it," Ron said talking around his full mouth.

"But you all heard," Harry said looking over at Neville who gave him a mournful shake of the head.

"No mate," Seamus said, "you just kept attacking him..." Harry gaped at him.

All through dinner, Harry brooded until he had spotted Snape leaving the Great Hall and went after the man. "Professor Snape," Harry said, making sure that no one had followed him. Snape turned and blinked at the distressed look on Harry's face, he whispered the password to his office door and motioned Potter in.

He sat down at his desk and watched as Harry bit his lip, "What happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts class? Harry, if you did attack Lockhart, I can't help you."

Harry let out a breath and leaned against a student desk, "that's just it, sir," Harry said, "I laid out the rules before I was 'volunteered' for the reenactment," Severus' eyebrows lifted when he heard the sarcasm in Harry's voice over the word 'volunteered.' "I mean, I tried really hard to get out of playing the monster, again, but Lockhart... Professor Lockhart wouldn't have any of it.

Snape nodded, knowing from the past it was best to hear the whole story, "so he told me to pretend I was the WagaWaga Werewolf and attack him." Harry shrugged, "I clarified, I was to attack him as a werewolf and he told me that I couldn't use my teeth or nails on him, but I could attack him. I made sure that the whole class heard and understood that no matter what I wouldn't get a detention and he agreed," Harry went on to tell of the one sided fight, and Snape had a hard time keeping his face blank as Harry told him of the throws and moves that he used on that kept Lockhart constantly on the floor.

"When he assigned me detention, I was so angry I packed up my books and left, five minutes before class ended," Harry looked at Snape a little sheepish, "but at dinner, Ron told me that it was tough that I had detention, but it was my fault for attacking. None of my dorm mates remember him making that promise."

Snape sat back in his chair and considered, while Harry stuffed his hand in his pocket, his hand absently playing with the vial in it. "What's in your pocket, Potter?" Snape asked seeing Harry's hand moving in the material.

Harry pulled out the vial and looked at it blankly for a second before handing it to the Potion Master, "Lockhart dropped it; I picked it up and forgot about it." he shrugged as Snape stared at the label.

"Detention with me tomorrow after remedial potions," Harry gaped at him, but relaxed when Snape winked, "I will return this to Gilderoy, go and finish your dinner."

Harry gave him a grin before leaving the class, Snape slowly turned the vial in his hand over and read the inscription grin slowly spreading on his face. He stood up and emptied the vial into the sink, making sure he ran the water and held his breath, then quickly put several ingredients together and made a potion transferring the liquid to the vial before resealing it. Then as a precaution, he took the memory of the act out of his mind and put it in another bottle which he labeled and put on his desk.

Gilderoy was frantically searching his quarters for his cologne; he had had it specially made for him to drive the females (and males) wild, those pheromones were expensive and he had had to do a special publication of Magical Me to afford it. He had had it in his pocket this morning, putting on a splash of it before the second year Gryffindor/Hufflepuff class. He almost ran to his classroom and searched the area near the stage, his back a mass of bruises and welts from all the times that Harry had flipped him to the floor. He wished he had a slew of nimble barely dressed young witches and wizards who would massage away his aches... His fantasy was broken by a cleared throat, "Lockhart," Snape said, his voice filled with loathing, "Mr. Potter had this."

Snape wandered back to his office, trying to remember why he had been out in the first place. He blinked at the vial on his desk filled with a memory, and glared suspiciously at the note that was clearly in his handwriting. He picked up the bottle and with his wand very carefully put the memory back. A very scary smile flitted over his face.

"So Lockhart canceled your detention?" Duo asked as he sat cross-legged on Snape's couch the next night, Harry sat opposite him, Zechs and Snape sat on the armchairs watching the teens with an amused expression.

"Yeah," Harry said, "it was really kind of weird; Fluffy had somehow snuck into the castle, and kept trying to..." Harry blushed bright red, and his voice dropped to a whisper, "...hump him." Duo laughed until tears ran down his cheeks, Zechs' eyes narrowed at Snape's smug look, and he caught his lover's attention, and jerked his head to the side.

"Tea?" Snape said as he moved into his small Butler's pantry where he put the kettle on.

"What did you do?" Zechs asked.

Snape blinked, "me?" he said then gave a slow smile, "nothing much." And told Zechs what he had done.

After the two stopped laughing, the talk turned serious, "Any news on the attack of Filch's cat or her attacker," Zechs had met and like most people disliked Filch and his cat, but something had attacked her.

"Nothing, 'Enemies of the Heir beware, the chamber of secrets is opened'," Severus sighed, "Albus is quite worried, he's been going back through genealogies and the like to find out if there is another Slytherin line, or if the Dark Lord had any secret prodigy, so far nothing."

Harry and Duo both blinked as they heard Zechs' delighted laugh and Snape's low chuckles. They both looked at each other and shrugged and went back to planning for the next time Lockhart needed Harry to 'volunteer.'

"Duo," Harry said hesitantly after both adults had left the room, "I'm… I'm hearing a voice."

Duo raised an eye eyebrow, "a voice?" Harry looked down and nodded, terrified, embarrassed until Duo put a finger under his chin and made him raise his eyes, "talk to me green eyes," Duo said softly.

"I heard it the first time I had a detention with Lockhart," Harry said rolling his eyes at his older brother, "the idiot made me address fan mail envelopes, and than… it was creepy, I heard a voice say," he swallowed hard, "come to me, let me rip you, tear you, kill you. I heard it again the night Mrs. Norris was attacked, I was with Ron and Hermione and neither of them could hear it, than it said it was so hungry and it was time to kill and the voice was moving upwards."

"Upwards?"

"Like an invisible ghost or balloon or something that could go through the walls easily," Harry looked at his brother worriedly, "you don't think I am loosing my mind do you?"

Duo touched Harry's cheeks with his finger, "no, green eyes," his voice was firm and made Harry relax, "I don't think you are losing your mind, you heard something now… now we just have to figure out what."

AN: it is my honest opinion that Lockhart was a pedophile and that he used something to trick the girls and some of the boys to thinking he was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

My deep gratitude for those who are helping me beta my chapters, without them, these wouldn't be as good.


	20. Interlude Muggle Training

Muggle Training

Mannd

Still don't own.

This is a set up chapters for later chapters. Thanks to my betas without their input my chapter would be crap.

HPGWHPGW

Arthur Weasley walked nervously into the Ministry Atrium one Monday morning four weeks after his youngest child started Hogwarts, his box of office supplies tucked under his left arm. He had been told his department was being moved and he was getting a new boss, who he didn't know, and that was making him nervous. His old boss just barely tolerated him and his 'muggle' fascination/disease. Molly had hidden her unease from him this morning, but the tell in the overly large breakfast for just the two had tipped him off. He took a deep breath and looked down at the note that had been owled to him that morning giving him his new office location.

He came to the door and swallowing nervously opened it, "Mr. Weasley!" He looked up in surprise at the cordial greeting, "Welcome to your new office."

"Mr. Winner?" Arthur blinked as the blond came over to him and shook his hand smiling, "are you my new boss?"

"Quatre, please, and no I am not your new boss, that would be Zechs Marquis, but he is with Minister Fudge and Lady Une right now finalizing your departments transfer and his department's integration with the Aurors." Quatre explained, "Let me introduce you to one of your new partners, Duo Maxwell."

Duo bounded over holding out his hand, "Harry has told us about your son Ron, good kid," Duo shook the still shocked man's hand, as Mr. Weasley looked around. The office was filled with photos of both muggle and magical criminals. Several muggle machines were being hooked into something with two Preventers and two Unspeakables working to get the fitful machines working. Duo led him over to a much larger office than what he had formerly had, his name on the wooden door, his partner Perkins setting up his own desk seemingly stunned, "Get settled in and I'll come and get you when Zechs gets here. He would like to talk to the both of you about your first assignment."

GWHPGWHP

Zechs looked at his two new team members and wanted to wince in sympathy for their nervousness. "Good morning Gentlemen," he shook both of their hands, "Sorry I am late but we had a few last minute things to clear up," he smiled at them hoping to ease their anxiety. "Mr. Perkins," the elder man looked up, "I understand you usually handle the paperwork for Mr. Weasley's cases." The man looked frightened but nodded his head, "Excellent," he motioned to two men who had been hovering in the door. "Please meet your new partners, Ensigns Wilkes and Harmony will need to be shown how to fill out the paper work and all of that entails, in turn they will show you how to fill out theirs." Arthur saw the two men who had been working with the Unspeakables eagerly move forward and shook the stunned man's, peppering him with form questions as they led the man out of the office.

When Arthur was alone with Zechs he was motioned to a seat. Duo and Quatre slipped into the room and closed the door, Quatre moving to a seat next to Arthur with Duo opting to lean against the wall. "Tell me about yourself, Mr. Weasley," Zechs said.

"Please call me Arthur," the red headed man said sweating a bit as his mind scrambled around trying to put itself into some kind of order, "I went to Hogwarts and graduated with 5 OWLs, and three NEWTs. I met my wife Molly at Hogwarts and we have been married for 26 years now with 7 children. My oldest son Bill is 25 and is currently a senior journeyman for a curse breaker in Egypt for Gringotts bank. My second oldest son Charlie is 20 and is currently apprenticing on a Dragon Preserve in Romania. Percy is my next oldest at 16, he is a prefect and at Hogwarts. My twin boys Fred and George are 15 and quite a pair of mischief-makers. Ron is my youngest son and is 12 this year, and my youngest is 11, Ginny Weasley and is now in Hogwarts as well. I collect plugs and batteries and am tinkering with an old Ford Anglia to see how it works," he finished proudly.

"What kind of muggle education have you had?" Quatre asked.

Arthur looked confused, "None, I graduated from Hogwarts taking all four years of Muggle Studies classes and received an 'O'."

"O stands for Outstanding," Quatre clarified to both confused muggle men.

"So you have never ventured into the muggle world to learn how things work other than your forays to get charmed and/or cursed contraband?" Zechs clarified.

"That is correct," Arthur nodded with a sinking heart wondering if he were about to lose his job.

Instead of frowning Zechs smiled, "Excellent," he said, "I would like for you to go to Sanq for an intensive six month muggle training programme with a contingent of Aurors. Your wife would of course be able to join you by living there on base for the six months in provided housing or to come and visit you every weekend if she has a job and can't leave it."

Arthur looked stunned and confused, Quatre leaned forward catching the man's eyes, "The wizarding world's wish to stay hidden is getting difficult as our world advances and your world stays behind. Lady Une has been teamed up with Amelia Bones to start educating your Aurors in the muggle world. Many of them will be teamed with a Preventer Partner, but to get this transition right, you will need training on how to act and talk as if you use muggle technology daily. Also starting this year, Madam Burbage will be sharing her classroom once a month with a trusted muggle professional such as a Doctor err Healer, Preventer or some other kind of profession. These lectures are going to be required by all students third year and up. Her books are getting a complete overhaul that had her jumping up and down with excitement and if we can get the computers to work at the Ministry of Magic we will be trying them next at Hogwarts."

HPGWHPGW

A very stunned looking Arthur came home that afternoon to a worried Molly. She took one look at her husband's face and led him to a chair, pouring him a fortifying cup of tea. "Arthur…" she said hesitantly, "what happened?"

Arthur looked up at his wife and hastily put his tea cup down realizing he was scaring her, "Sorry Molly dear, I am just so… shocked, so… happy."

"Happy?" Molly pushed nearly wilting in relief that meant he still had a job, "What happened?"

Arthur quickly stood and surprised his wife by picking her up and twirling her around the kitchen, "I got a raise and two more people working under me, and we are going to Sanq for muggle training!" he yelled out in happiness causing Molly to shriek in surprise.

It took an hour to calm Arthur down enough to explain all the ins and outs of his new assignment. Yes, he was still in charge of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office but now he had two others beside Perkins under him, his new supervisor was a Zechs Marquis who was the Muggle counter part of Amelia Bones.

He was going to be leaving next weekend for an intensive Muggle training course with a group of Aurors to Sanq, "Spouces are allowed to go Molly." Arthur said, "They will set us up with a house and you can explore the continent or you can stay here and visit me on the weekends," the longing in his voice made up Molly's mind to go with him. "Several of the Auror wives are going, I can get you their names if you want so you can get in touch to make sure you have everything."

GWHPGWHP

Two Saturdays later, Arthur Weasley stepped out of an airplane, his wife Molly standing by his side as they took in the busy muggle airport. New clothes had to be purchased for the trip so that neither of them would stand out. Molly had met up with the wives of some of the Aurors who were going and had been joined by two Preventers, Hilde Schbeiker and Lucrezia Noin to do some clothes shopping in Muggle London. The Aurors were being issued a special type of Uniform, and Arthur was sent with Quatre to get several suits as part of his uniform.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" a man came up to the pair, "If you could join the rest of the group we will be going to Preventers Headquarters than your new home." Arthur squeezed Molly's hand in excitement and stepped forward to begin to learn more about what he always loved.

AN: I wanted a bit of levity before I start on the main part of Harry's trying year. Plus I needed a way to get the Preventers a bit more active at Hogwarts. I might be doing several little snippet chapters of Arthur's training through out Harry's second year.

AN2: Sorry for the delay in this chapter but writer's block has been pretty nasty. Next chapter will be back with Harry, a wild Bludger, Duo and the basilisk.

AN3: I am going with the assumption that if the Wizarding world is still stuck in the 18th and 19th century they would use apprentice, journeymen and master programs to train those in specialty positions. Snape as a Master probably started studying right out of Hogwarts with a master until he began his journeyman's training, I am thinking under Slughorn and at Hogwarts. Charlie would be in his second year of apprenticeship training, and in order for Bill to come back to England during Harry's fourth year and join the Order of the Phoenix he would be in his final years of Journeyman training now. Apprenticeship would take between three (as with Severus) to seven years under a master or several masters as would a Journeyman. My mind is working that a Senior Journeyman is almost done with their training and getting ready to take their mastery test. (I am kind of basing this on Anne McCaffery's Dragonriders apprenticeship programs.)


	21. Ch 20 Bludgers, Lockhart and Basilisks

Rogue Bludgers and Lockhart meet Duo

Mannd

Still don't own

Duo had spent the night in the dorm with Harry and the other second years, and was awake when a nervous Harry stirred early the next morning, "Morning, Harry," he whispered keeping his voice low to not wake the four other boys.

"Morning," Harry slid out of his four poster and onto the sleeping bag and mat that McGonagall had transfigured out of a blanket last night for Duo to sleep on. Harry snuggled with Duo for a moment, trying to get a bit more sleep, but his mind whirled with the game that was coming up. "What if I don't get the snitch?" he asked pulling himself closer to Duo seeking comfort.

Duo pulled Harry close to him and kissed his forehead, "Then you don't and will practice hard and will get it the next match."

"What if everyone hates me because I didn't…" Harry stopped when Duo put a finger on Harry's lips.

"If they hate you because your team didn't win, than they were never your friends to begin with," Duo pointed out matter-of-factly. "You are not the whole team, Harry. Wood has to keep out the Slytherin goals, the girls have to score, and Fred and George are in charge of keeping the Bludgers and the others out of your way. It's a team, Harry, not just you." Harry stared into Duo's eyes for a moment, sighed and put his head back on his brother's shoulder, "and I don't know about you, but I am starving." Duo whispered softly. Harry giggled, rolled off the mat and quickly got his clothes. The two boys showered and got dressed.

The rest of the team was already at breakfast looking a bit uptight, but soon Duo had them relaxed and smiling. When the Slytherin team came swaggering into the Great Hall a half an hour later, they paused when the seven were laughing and not uptight and nervous. Flint scowled; half of the game was already lost due to the Gryff's relaxed attitude.

He looked over at the blond Ponce that he had been required to take on his team, losing an excellent seeker in Higgs. Malfoy was sitting with his father who would be joining Professor Snape in the facility box. He was happily chatting away, probably bragging, Flint thought sourly. Malfoy was much better as a chaser, not a seeker, but the brat had been insistent. Flint knew that Malfoy hated and wanted to humiliate Potter, but it was going to be at the cost of this game. After the last practice, he pulled fellow chasers aside, "It is up to us to get this," he told them, "I doubt that Ponce is going to be much help." The other chasers looked disgusted but agreed with Flint's assessment, "He already knows that if he doesn't win this match, he is on reserves and Higgs is back on as Seeker."

The match was brutal, and Flint was happily scoring against a frustrated Wood. He had spotted Malfoy flying around and was aggravated to no end. The Brat wasn't even looking for the snitch, but spending his time flying after Potter and mocking the boy. Flint was furious, he had spotted the snitch a few times himself, at while it had been too far away for him to get to, he knew the Ponce was spending more time trying to humiliate Potter than he was playing the game. "Oy, Flint, wake up," a green blur yelled to him as it sped by and Flint turned and went back to the game, if they could get enough points, Potter catching the Snitch wouldn't matter.

HPGWHP

Harry ducked as the Bludger whizzed by him again, the wind from it passage ruffling his hair. He had already had Wood tell Fred and George to back off and the two were doing that, but not looking very happy about it. Malfoy had taken up to mocking him as the boy followed him around, so Harry had a good chance of him not spotting the snitch before he, himself, did.

GWHPGW

Duo was white in the face as he watched the Bludger targeting Harry. Ron and Hermione were silent as they watched their friend struggling to escape the murderous ball. They could do nothing until the match was finished, but that didn't mean that Duo couldn't plan.

HPGWHP

"_Training for the ballet, Potter?*"_ Malfoy mocked as he just sat there enjoying the sight of Harry's frustrated face, someone had tampered with the Bludger and he was enjoying the 'action'. Harry froze for a second when he had looked around the snitch was just inches above Malfoy's left hear and Malfoy was too busy having fun at Harry's expense to pay attention. He flew forward and up, the Bludger skimming harshly on his arm bruising it as he turned in time to avoid the collision that would have broken his arm.

Malfoy's eyes widened in fear as Harry flew towards him and Harry snatched something that was by his ear.

Wham!

A scream of pain rent the air and everyone froze as Malfoy pitched forward and slipped off his broom, the Bludger had missed Harry hand by millimeters and slammed into Malfoy's shoulder. "Draco!" Harry screamed as he dropped the snitch and frantically grabbed on to Malfoy's good arm as the boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he half fainted falling off his broom. Harry yelled out as he took all of Malfoy's weight, felt his arm pop out of joint and he almost fell off his own broom. He hooked his foot tightly under the footrest and prayed that he would get help soon. Two loud bangs sounded close to his ear and his face was pelted with the disintegrating Bludger, blood now flowing into his eyes, "Flint, George, help me, Draco's slipping!" he yelled catching both Green and Red uniforms closing in on him fast. George cursed as he caught Malfoy under the arm just as Harry's grip slipped, and pulled the whimpering boy onto his broom. Flint caught Harry and did the same while Fred grabbed both boys' brooms. Harry leaned his head on Flint's shoulder, his face hurt, his shoulder throbbed.

"Alright there Potter?" Flint asked as he flew the pain-racked boy to the ground.

"Hurts," Harry tried to hid a whimper of pain, "caught the snitch, sorry."

"Lives are more important than a game, Potter," Flint scoffed.

"Tell Wood that," Harry said as he raised a shaking hand to his face and wiped at the blood streaming down it.

"I'll do that," Flint voice was a low growl.

When he got to the ground level, Flint picked up the light boy in his arms and carefully laid him on the ground, leaning over his face to shield him from the rain, "How's Malfoy?" Harry asked, "That Bludger hit his shoulder."

Flint looked over to where George was holding onto tightly to the hand of the white faced boy, "He's fine, Madam Pomfrey will fix him up right away." Harry nodded, closed his eyes and blinked again and saw glittering teeth.

"_Oh, no, not you," he moaned._

"_Doesn't know what he is saying," said Lockhart loudly to the anxious crowd of spectators pressing around them. "Not to worry, Harry. I am about to fix your arm."_

"_No," said Harry, "I'll keep it like this, thanks…"_

He tried to roll away from the man's wand point, but Flint was blocking the way still keeping the rain out of Potter's face, "Professor, I don't think…" Flint began.

"Lie back Harry," said Lockhart in what he thought was a soothing matter, but which frightened Harry more, "It's a simple charm I've used countless times."

"Why can't he just go to the hospital wing?" Flint asked purposefully moving so that Lockhart did not have a clear wand sight on Potter.

"_He really should, Professor," said a muddy Wood, who was grinning from ear to ear that Harry had caught the snitch, "Great capture Harry, really spectacular, your best, I'd say…" _

He broke off when Flint left his spot where he had been kneeling and grabbed Wood's robes, "I think we need to have a talk with your head of house about your priorities, what's more important to you winning the damn match or your injured teammate?" Flint hissed at him in anger. Wood paled and stammered but Flint pushed him away in disgust and moved back to Harry trying to keep the Idiot teacher from casting at Potter.

GWHPGW

"_Stand back," Lockhart said, who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves._

"_No… don't…" said Harry weakly but Lockhart was twirling his wand and pointing it at him_,* when Lockhart heard a soft but familiar click next to his ear.

"I believe," Duo's voice was soft but deadly, "that Harry said no." Harry heard the deadly voice and relaxed, Flint heard the deadly voice and froze in fear, "You okay, green eyes?" Flint knelt next to the boy, joining Katie Bell to help keep the wildly whipping wind off of the injured boy's face, the long haired boy joining them.

"Been better," Harry mumbled, "had worse."

Katie was quickly moved aside as Snape appeared beside her and summoned a stretcher for Harry gently spelling the boy onto it. McGonagall, Flint noticed, was doing the same for Draco. Flint and Duo (who had introduced himself to Flint) stayed with the stretcher, Flint was using an umbrella that one of Potter's friends handed him, Granger he thought her name was to keep the rain off of Harry's face.

HPGWHP

The Bludger had shattered Draco's shoulder, he was in for a long night in the infirmary, as Pomfrey had had to vanish all the bones and regrow them. Harry's shoulder, which had been dislocated, was quickly fixed, causing him to go white in the face for several moments and lean heavily on Duo, while his face was tended and fragments of the Bludger removed.

The Bludger, Harry had found out had met it's demise with a combination of two spells from Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape, and an exploding round shot from Duo's gun. Wood was put on probation as Team Captain, when it was discovered that instead of calling the game when the tampered with Bludger had been discovered, he had let his pride get in the way. Harry felt bad about that as he had convinced Wood to continue the game, but Wood later explained that they were right, it was his job as team captain to make the final decision, and he made a bad one, being safe was more important than winning.

HPGWHPGW

Harry snickered as Duo ruffled his hair, put on a pair of sunglasses and nodded good night to the others and walked out of the Common Room, the celebration finally settling down (after McGonagall's fourth warning). Harry grinned as he watched his brother turn around and pull down his sunglass, give him a wink then push them back up and continue walking until he turned a corner. Even then Harry could hear his whistle echoing down the corridor. Harry looked over at Hermione who was consoling a shocked and defeated Ron at the chess board; Duo had beaten him in 15 moves. The noise from behind him lulled for a moment and Harry thought he heard… something, he shook his head and was about to shut the door when gun shots echoed loudly shutting everyone up in the common room.

"DUO!" Harry screamed and began running; George however was quicker and grabbed Harry around the middle slowing the frantic boy's headlong dash. Percy was right behind George, having sent Fred to make sure that McGonagall had heard and was coming and he quickly passed his brother who was trying to hold onto the slippery boy and peeked around a corner, "Merlin," the red headed prefect whispered.

"Oi, Harry wait!" George yelled and Percy tried to catch the frantic boy who ran past him, but Harry ducked under the seeking arms, his eyes focused on the figure that lay still on the stone floor.

"Duo!" Harry yelled again as he fell to his knees and slid to a stop next to the still form, "Duo, please don't be dead," he said, his voice cracking in shock and fear. He looked up as his Head of House came running towards him from one end of the corridor, Severus, Zechs and Dumbledore coming from the other end. "Please… please tell me he's not dead." he whispered, his devastated eyes begging Severus.

McGonagall tried to get a grip on Harry's shoulder to move him away, but Harry wouldn't let her. "Leave him, Minerva," Severus said as he knelt next to Maxwell's unnervingly still form, removed his sunglasses and checked him. Duo lay with his gun held out as though he was still shooting, his eyes half way closed as though he were trying to quickly close his eyes. Harry's eyes never left Snape's face as he cast several spells and then looked at the headmaster, "Petrified," he said, his voice showing his relief.

Harry collapsed in grief and relief on Duo's unmoving chest, "This is all my fault. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for me," he babbled and felt a strong arm lift him away and pull him into a comforting lap as Duo was lifted onto a stretcher and carried to the infirmary. Severus accioed a calming draught from his office and handed it to the blond man who was comforting the 12 year old. Harry turned to Zechs seeking assurance and comfort and let the man do just that.

AN: Don't kill me! I didn't kill Duo just petrified him, I swear! I know this is a bit OOC with Flint and all, but…

::shrugging:: it was fun to write.

* Italics are direct quotes from HP and Chamber of Secrets page 171 to 173.


	22. Ch 21 The Hunt Begins

The Hunt Begins

Mannd

Don't own (going off to pout now)

Harry was in devastated shock when he was finally brought up to the Hospital Wing and he fought hard against the hands that had wanted him to lay down on a bed to sit next to the still form of his older brother, Duo. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, he kept touching Duo's braid running the end through his fingers as he fought back his tears. He heard soft voices behind him, then hard angry voices before he was lifted up. He protested but was set on a lap, which sat next to Duo, his finger combing of Duo's hair joined by another's. "This isn't your fault, little one," Quatre whispered in his ear.

"But it is," Harry said as he leaned back into the strong chest of the SandRock pilot, "he wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for me."

"Harry," Heero's deep voice cut through the young boy's shock and grief, "you know as well as I do that Duo has been to every Quidditch game last year whether you were playing or not," Harry's shocky green eyes looked into Heero's calm blue eyes and what he saw seemed to help him to understand and become grounded pulling him out of his despair and help him to actually think.

Harry nodded seeming to relax as he turned and buried his head in Quatre's shoulder. "I just told him… I told him about the voice I keep hearing," he said his voice soft, "and I think I heard it again when Duo left the dorm tonight."

"What voice, Green Eyes?" Heero asked sitting next to him on the visitor's chair.

"I keep hearing a voice," Harry explained as he moved his head from Quatre's shoulder so he could speak clearer, "it keeps saying that it's hungry and seems to move by me so fast, no one else could hear it."

"Explain, please," Heero prompted.

"I started hearing a voice just about the time of the attack on Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's cat," Harry said, "I heard it the night before last when I left Professor Snape's quarters after I was talking with Duo, and…" Harry paused and bit his lip, "I think I heard it again tonight but the noise from the victory party made it hard to tell."

"What exactly is it saying?" Snape asked from his place on the other side of Duo's bed.

"Umm…" Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember the odd words wanting to imitate how they sounded, "Let me rip… Tear… So hungry…" he opened his eyes and noticed the shocked expressions around him and grew very nervous, "did I say something wrong?"

"Potter," Snape cleared his throat after a few stunned seconds, "have you ever talked to a snake?"

Harry brightened, "I did once!" he snickered at the memory, "it was Dudley's birthday and we went to the zoo. There was a boa constrictor and we talked a bit," he bit his lip as he remembered what else had happened, "umm… I got knocked down and ummm... accidentally vanished the glass that kept him in his enclosure and it snuck out and said, 'thanks amigo, Brazil here I come.' I wonder how far it got."

He again noticed the stunned expressions, "sir, is something wrong?"

"You're a Parselmouth, Potter," a new voice from close to them added and Harry whipped around and turned to see Malfoy sitting up in his bed, his eyes wide with shock and a bit of excitement.

"A what?" Harry looked back to the Professor hoping the man would explain.

"A Parselmouth," Snape explained, "it means you can talk to and understand snakes."

"Oh that's kind of cool," Harry looked a bit excited until he noticed the uneasiness on Snape's face, "isn't it?"

"Parseltongue is very rare," Snape said, "very few magicals actually can speak it."

"The last one was the Dark Lord," Draco said.

Harry looked at him in horrified shock, "does that mean… am I becoming…"

"Absolutely Not!," Quatre said his voice firm, "and I would know." His hand was placed against his chest making Harry remember his Emphatic ability, "believe me Harry, you are not evil." Quatre leaned forward a bit and kissed Harry's messy black hair. "Rest, little one, Heero and I will guard your dreams."

Harry turned so that he could more comfortably rest on Quatre's lap, his head laying against the blonde's shoulder, his fingers still tightly curled around Duo's braid and let himself be comforted to sleep.

HPGWHP

Draco watched with awe and a bit of jealousy as Harry was gently lulled to sleep by the soft conversation between the two strangers, "you are suppose to be asleep, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said softly when he came around to Draco's bed.

Draco winced as a particular stab of pain made itself known in his arm, "sorry, Professor," he whined a bit, "it hurts."

Snape nodded and waved his wand to cast a diagnostic spell, "the bone is about 90% regrown," he said as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. "Draco…" he looked at into the grey eyes of his godson, his expression solemn, "that Mr. Potter is a Parselmouth is his secret to tell, not yours." Draco's eyes held something in them that made him continue, "do you understand what I am telling you? I do not want you telling _anyone_ about this, nor…" he made sure that he had Draco's complete attention, "nor do I want you trying to blackmail Mr. Potter with this. If you do, I will be most displeased… and Draco, you know that I will know."

Draco scowled, "it's not fair." He said finally, "I just wanted to be his friend and he… he doesn't want to be mine."

"Have you ever tried to be his? I mean really tried?" a deep voice came from the curtains and he looked up into the piercing blue eyes of the older teen staring at him, "from what I have seen, all you do is mock him and his friends."

"He started it by refusing a Malfoy's hand," Draco pouted

"Ah…," Heero nodded, "so because Harry refused a the hand of a person whom he has never heard, a person whom he had met twice, both times insulting his companions, it is Harry's fault."

"I didn't…" Draco broke off scowling, "well he didn't have to be sitting with Weasley."

"How do you know that Mr. Weasley didn't sit with him?" Draco flushed a bit, "and what did Mr. Weasley do to you?" Snape asked now that the truth was finally coming out.

Draco's face went pink, "he made fun of my name."

GWHPGW

Trowa and WuFei looked around the spot where Duo had been found. They had both been to the hospital wing and been completely unnerved by the still form of their friend who as far as they knew was never still. Ever. They had listened as Harry was comforted by Quatre until Zechs had come in and led them to this spot, so now they were hunting for clues anything to give a hint as to who or what had hurt their friend and little brother.

They found four casings that Duo had fired before he had been petrified and were now trying to find the slugs. "Barton, found another one," WuFei called and Trowa came over and marked the spot on the wall with a florescent pink chalk. They had found two other bullet holes and from what they could tell, something had started about three feet off the ground and than rose quite high to almost 8 feet, from where Duo's latest bullet had been found. It moved fast, they knew how fast Duo could shoot and the shots would have been in rapid succession, so whatever it was it was able to move fast and the bullets had all missed. Which was shocking, Duo was the second sharpest shooter of them all.

The last bullet however they couldn't find and pulled out their flashlights to search in the darker corners and shadows as the sun began to rise and students began to stir.

Twenty minutes later, Trowa spotted something that looked wet, "Chang," he called and the Chinese teen came over and looked at the spot that his flashlight was highlighting. He reached out and came up with something red, "blood…" Trowa said, his voice flat.

WuFei nodded and shinned his flashlight around, "he got in one hit at least," he said sighing with relief before spotting another blood drop further down the corridor going towards the stairs, "this way."

The two followed the sporadically spaced drops of blood down the stairs of the seventh floor and to a door on the second floor. WuFei nudged Trowa's arm and pointed to something on the opposite wall of the door that they were about to go into. Words in blood red paint splattered the wall filled with warnings and dire predictions. They turned back to the door and pushed it in, carefully looking around.

The room was a girl's loo. The blood drops disappeared by the sinks and no matter where the Preventers looked they could find no other drops of blood. What they did find were two crying students. One was a ghostly girl who wailed, as she hid in her toilet and the other was a classmate of Harry's, Neville Longbottom.

HPGWHPGW

For the second time in 12 hours Quatre found himself comforting a distraught boy. Neville was shaking so hard that it took two draughts of Calming Draughts before he could speak coherently. "I found the diary in my school books this year. I had been carrying them at Diagon Alley and I tripped and scattered them everywhere, when I picked it up I found the book. I thought… I thought that it was a present from my Uncle Algie for surviving first year and actually being a wizard not a squib like he thought. But when I wrote into it the ink… it disappeared! I thought it was kind of cool and something just for me. When it wrote back… at first I was scared, but it was nice to have someone to talk to, the others treat me…" he looked down biting his lip.

"Treat you how Neville," Quatre asked softly.

"Like I am a fool and that I am invisible." Neville whispered, "it was nice to have someone who didn't ignore me, mock me, talk down to me or tell me I should be more like my parents. Tom was really nice… at first. Then I began thinking mean things about… Harry and Ron and the others and I found I didn't like that. I lost time once for about a minute the next time it was a bit longer. I woke to find chicken feathers all over me one morning and than I lost several hours and when I woke up Mrs. Norris was petrified, I was covered in red paint and…" Neville started to cry again, "I had no one to talk to and I was so afraid."

Quatre pulled the now crying boy onto his lap rubbing him gently and rocking the boy. It took a good five minutes before Neville was able to continue. He could barely remember being held, it was always, 'Don't be such a baby, why can't you be more like your father,' or 'oh stop sniveling Neville, your mother would be ashamed of you.'

"After the Quidditch game tonight, I remember being at the party, being alone because I didn't want Fred or George to play another prank on me and then… I blacked out. I remember waking up in the loo and racing up the stairs and seeing Harry…" Neville quickly dashed his tears away, "Harry crying over Mr. Maxwell and I ran to my dorm, grabbed the diary and ran back to the girl's bathroom and tried to flush it away."

Quatre continued rubbing the boy's back wincing at the almost over whelming guilt and self-loathing coming from the child. Before it had just been loneliness and hurt, but now… Quatre vowed he would be seeking out this child at least once a week until the year was over and Neville wasn't so overwhelmed with hating himself.

"I panicked this morning," Neville began again, "what happens if it didn't flush and someone else finds it, figures out how to use it, what if… what if Tom told them my secrets or worse what if Tom makes them do things too, but when I got to the bathroom, it was gone and before I could get out, Preventer Barton and Chang found me."

"Neville," Quatre said making sure to keep his voice firm and calm, "I want you to know, this isn't your fault."

"But…" Neville protested.

"No," Quatre was firm, "I promise you, this isn't your fault, it is the fault of Tom in the book, not yours, and Duo would and will tell you the same thing when he wakes up."

"How long until he wakes?" Neville turned to where the braided teen was laying. He blinked when he noticed that Harry was curled around the hard form, his hand holding tightly to the end of the braid.

"Mr. Maxwell will need a Restorative Potion, fortunately there are several Mandrake plants in the Greenhouses, and I believe you helped repot them?" Snape was looking at the boy he hoped with compassion, at Neville's timid nod he continued, "we need to wait for them to mature before I can brew the potion."

Neville was quiet for a long time than got a stubborn look on his face that Snape recognized from seeing it on his mother Alice's face when she was a fellow student and she had made a decision. "I want to help… please let me help."

"Not with the potion," Snape said and held up a hand when the boy looked crushed, "I won't even let any of my top NEWTs students help me with this one as I want it to be perfect, but what you can do is look after the mandrakes. Have Professor Sprout pick the maturest one and you will take care of it. I will talk with her about it." Neville got that look on his face again and Snape had to hide a smile, Quatre looked at him behind the boy's back and gave him a firm nod. He knew he had done the right thing and hopefully this would help the boy's self worth issues.

AN: Sorry this took so long… I wrote myself into a corner and was completely and absolutely stumped as to where to go next.

I only had a few people guess that Neville got the diary, but the question is now who has it. The hunt for the basilisk will take a few more chapters, and then they have to find Tom. Christmas pranks will be held off this year, as the main prankster is now lying on a hospital bed and none of those I was looking for pranking ideas for Duo to play on Harry had any.

Jostanos: I do not intend to give up on this story. My updates will be the usually 1 to 2 months apart and short as these are really only one shots just strung together as one story. Especially now that my job has moved further away so my commute has gone from 15 minutes total to 45 one way.


	23. Ch 22 Stalking Thier Prey

Stalking their Prey

Mannd1068

Don't own yet!

Hermione bit her lip as she pulled another book off the shelf of the library and dived into more magical creatures. As she read she thought back to the lost look in her best friend's eyes as Harry listlessly ate breakfast that morning with Heero Yuy. Neville had looked just as careworn and Hermione wondered why, but he was firmly seated between Misters. Winner and Barton who kept talking to him in soft whispers and ignoring any questioning glances sent his way.

Someone sat at a table across from her and she looked up blinking in surprise as WuFei Chang put several creature books down on the table and began to read through them. The two worked in silence for several hours before Heero came into the library. "You need to eat," he chided his friend, "you aren't going to do any good if you don't take care of yourself."

"But he's so still, my best friend is never still, annoying yes, but never…" WuFei trailed off as he restlessly turned the page. Heero put his hand on top of the page to stop him from reading and WuFei sat back with a sigh nodding his head in agreement. He stood up and began following Heero out of the library; he paused to turn back, "Come on Ms. Granger, you won't do Harry any good if you make yourself sick from not eating either." Hermione blinked in surprise and quickly followed the two teens out of the library.

"Is this what a lot of detective work is?" Hermione asked, "research?"

"A lot of it," WuFei said, "not just book research but street research, talking to people, keeping your ears, eyes and mind open to the streets and the people."

"What kind of creature are you looking for?" Hermione asked.

"Something big and fast."Heero said, "Duo's bullets show that it started at three feet and quickly grew to over eight." Hermione bit her lip as she followed the two Preventers.

HPGWHP

Neville bit his lip as he followed Professors Snape and Sprout to Greenhouse Three. Professor Lockhart was following behind the group as he jabbered on about Mandrakes, restoratives and how many he had made in the past. Neville caught both Professors looking at each other and wondered what the small nod that Sprout gave Snape meant as well as the quirking of his lips. He hoped that whatever it was didn't turn out badly for him; he gave a sigh, who was he kidding it usually did. He nearly fell when Lockhart slapped him 'companionably' on the shoulder hard enough to make him stumble and sighed again.

Professor Sprout whispered the unlocking charm of the greenhouse and led the way to the back to where the Mandrakes were being stored. Snape caught Neville's sleeve as Lockhart moved passed them still bragging to Sprout who had snagged a pair of fluffy pink earmuffs from the basket. Snape handed the boy a pair of blue earmuffs, Neville hid a snicker when the man picked up a pair of the fluffy pink ones and looked at them with distaste. He waved his wand getting rid of the fluff and made them black before nodding and motioning for Neville to follow after the two other teachers.

The group moved to the small room in the back of the greenhouse, and just before opening the door, Sprout put her earmuffs on. Snape motioned for Neville to don his as he put his own on, his face barely hiding his distaste of the earmuffs. Lockhart never noticed as he kept bragging and bragging about his exploits. Sprout looked among the potted plants, pulling lightly on the purplish green tufts that were leaves and hiding the small baby roots in the dirt. She shot a quick glance at Snape (who gave her a small smirk) than over to Lockhart.

"So what do you think, Gilderoy," she asked her hands sweeping over the seedlings, "which plant do you think is the best?"

Lockhart swelled with self-importance as he moved closer to the plants and started fiddling with the stems and leaves, "well now," he said, "I once helped a lady in Prague, she had a horrible problem with gas and she told me that you needed the roots…" with that he tugged hard on a particularly small plant and up came the baby faced root. Lockhart and the plant looked at each other stunned for several moments before the baby cried in its high pitched squeal and Lockhart collapsed in a dead faint. Sprout smugly picked up the baby root and repotted it while Severus levitated the unconscious git out of the way and the room.

Neville watched the whole thing with wide eyes and jumped a bit when Sprout tapped his shoulder and motioned him to follow her. She led the two males further back in the room and to the healthier and more mature plants. She pointed at several pots than at Neville and finally at a watering can. The boy nodded and moved to take care of the plants. As Neville watered the plants the two teachers would expose the roots a bit and the crying baby face and look at them before recovering the plant. The two teachers conferred with half mime and half puzzled gestures before picking three large pots and levitating them to another table. Sprout quickly made sure that all the plant roots were covered before removing her earmuffs than motioning for Snape and Neville to do the same.

"These three plants will be in your charge, Mr. Longbottom," she motioned to the pots, "you will come in every night to make sure they are well watered, and twice a week to make sure they are fed." Neville nodded as he looked at the plants, his determination shining from his eyes.

GWHPGW

Ron watched as his best friend picked at his dinner. He looked up and caught Malfoy staring over at them and his lip automatically curled up into a sneer, ready to defend his friend from Malfoy's cruel remarks. Instead Malfoy just nodded at him and turned back to his dinner. The whole school seemed to be uncertain as to what to do with the lack of Slytherin/Gryffindor animosity. Usually it was a constant undercurrent, a constant ache that just wouldn't/shouldn't go away. But the game…, yes Potter had caught the snitch, but it had been both teams who saved the seekers, and Flint… FLINT, the scariest Slytherin aside from Professor Snape, had taken care of Potter. After Potter had been taken to the infirmary to have his shoulder fixed and Flint had gone to make sure his team was alright, Flint had dragged a protesting Wood to see Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall.

"He told me he didn't care about the bludger trying to attack him!" Wood had protested.

McGonagall's lips had thinned, "I thought you were the Captain of the team not Potter," she said her voice soft and angry. Wood winced at those words, he knew he had blown it and now was just trying to cover his tracks.

"If you had told me what the issue was, I would have postponed the game and investigated. Now the Bludger has been destroyed there is no way to find out who tampered with it to make it target Mr. Potter." Hooch said her eyes furious that someone would be that reckless. "So you would have had to take some insults and such, but your team would have been safe." Wood winced again and gave a gloomy nod of agreement.

"You are now on probation," McGonagall said, "any more speeches of 'or die trying' and you will be removed from your position." Wood winced and nodded, "you will apologize to your team and you will apologize to Potter."

Hooch cleared her throat, "you will also write to three people whom I will give you their names and tell them what you did and ask what they would have done. You will then give a report to all four quidditch teams as to what their responses are." Wood winced again when he saw the names, they were coaches of professional quidditch teams and he wondered if he had ruined his chance of ever playing the game professionally.

When the chastened teen left the room he noticed the three other team captains leaning against the wall glowering at him. "We can't and won't add more to what they already gave you, but I think that one of us should be in on your practice sessions to make sure you don't do anything stupid like that again." McDonnell, the Hufflepuff Captain said. "I know that our teams play each other next so I am suggesting that either Flint or Humphries observe." Wood stared at them wide eyed but nodded.

"Also," Flint cleared his throat to gain Wood's attention, "I think that our little game should be replayed, obviously it is not going to count for the points or the cup, but I want to play you and your team again without the danger of the bludger. How about next weekend?"

Wood nodded again in shock, he knew he had been an arse to his team and he vowed that this experience would help him, grow him to be a better Captain and better player. "Thanks guys." He said hastily clearing his throat, "I've got a team to apologize to and several letters to write, excuse me."

HPGWHP

Hermione lightly touched WuFei's sleeve, "Mr. Chang," she said a touch nervously, "you said we should do research and we should be opened to all kinds of sources right?" he nodded at her, "have you asked Professor Kettleburn? He's the Professor of Magical Creatures."

WuFei blinked then flushed a bit, "I didn't even think of that," he said, "I'll go and see him right now."

"May I go with you?" Hermione asked, she blushed when WuFei motioned her next to him and they set off to the building that housed many of the magical creatures that needed care. Kettleburn was next to a young Pegasus foal; he was wrapping a bandage around the foal's flank. The bandage looked like it had been soaked in the green liquid by the teacher's elbow. He was talking soothingly to the young equestrian who was shaking a bit. Several NEWT students were around the room caring for other animals that were housed in the building.

Hermione could see the foal's mother was watching the whole process with calm eyes from a stall specially made for winged creatures. She could hear Hagrid talking and could see another Pegasus watching from the outside and wondered if it was the foal's sire.

The professor looked up when he heard their footsteps, "young thing got caught in an attacking thistle plant. Its parents brought the bleeding foal to me this morning," he explained as he finished with the bandage, securing it with a tap of his wand and gently leading it to the stall with his mother. "He'll be all right in a day or two and able to fly by the end of the week," he told the mother as he stroked her nose. The mother seemed to nod her head at his words and turned to nuzzle her still shaking young colt as she led him to a thick pile of hay in the corner and got them both situated. The father Pegasus poked his head in through the opened stall window and stared at his son before snorting and moving back out.

"Now what can I do for Preventers today?" Kettleburn asked his two visitors, "and Ms. Granger, I was not expecting you until next year."

"Professor," WuFei followed the man to his office and sat in the chair he was motioned to, "I was wondering what you thought the beast that has been attacking the school might be?"

Kettleburn settled back in his chair a satisfied look on his face, "I wondered when someone was going to finally come and talk to me about it."

WuFei sputtered a bit, "you mean no one has asked you anything about the creature?"

"Nothing," Kettleburn said as he leaned back in his chair and snagged a large book, " they seemed to be more interested in who is letting the creature out to attack, than what is actually attacking. I've been doing some research myself and I am not really finding any creature that can petrify someone." He tapped his finger on the pages of the worn book. "A medusa can kill with a look as can a Basilisk, but I haven't really found any that petrify as an attack."

"Basilisk?" WuFei asked.

"Really large snake," Kettleburn said flipping to the page, and turning the book so that WuFei could see the illustration, "the other thing that makes me lean towards a basilisk is that all of Hagrid's roosters were killed and he hasn't been able to keep any since." He waved his hand around, "and if you notice the spiders… they are leaving the castle grounds."

Both Hermione and WuFei leaned over the book reading about the giant snake, "what would happen if someone saw the snake through something that filtered its stare?" WuFei asked.

"Or reflected it?" Hermione added remembering the puddle of water near where Mrs. Norris had been found.

Kettleburn sat back in his chair stroking his chin in thought, "hmmm… that could cause it's prey to become frozen or petrified and the snake wouldn't be able to eat it as it would be very difficult to eat something that hard without doing injury to itself." He didn't notice their flinch, "but didn't Mr. Maxwell look at the thing that he shot?"

"He was wearing a pair of special sunglasses that colonist use," WuFei explained, "they are used to block and reflect the UV rays from the sun, so it could be that the stare was reflected back to the snake…"

"Which didn't die because it is immune to its own stare," Hermione finished.

"Thank you for your time," WuFei stood up and Hermione hastily followed. Kettleburn waved them on as he went back to researching. WuFei thought about what Quatre had told him this morning, Harry could talk to snakes and had been hearing things in the walls, what if it was a Basilisk and where is it and more importantly how do they kill it?

GWHPGW

Colin Creevey snuck out of his dorm that night his camera clutched in his hands. His father was a huge fan of the Gundam pilots and Colin wanted to get a picture of one of them. He heard something from up ahead, than the noise moving in his direction and he quickly raised the camera hoping to get a surprise picture. Something came into his viewfinder and he snapped the picture as he froze. His mind stuttered to a halt as something huge slithered by him as it hissed in agitation and anger.

HPGWHP

AN: I would apologize for the VERY late chapter, but it was not my fault. Blame belongs on the person who created the virus that completely killed my computer. All my programs were affected and even now half don't work right or shut down after you start using it. I tried to write this chapter about six times before I finally gave up on it. Word has been behaving itself for the past week, so I thought I'd try writing and happily it worked! ** NEW COMPUTER** Yay, I finally saved up enough for one!

AN2: Looking for ideas of how Tom can wreck havoc on the school the second half of the year before he gets caught. Any ideas?

AN3: I think in the book, that rather than focusing on the creature, Dumbledore and the teachers were trying to find out who was allowing the creature in the school. I wanted to focus on the creature first, eliminate the 'known' enemy, than they can focus on the unknown one.


	24. Ch 23 Killing the Prey

Killing the Prey

Mannd

I still don't own HP or GW

Parseltongue is in Italics

Heero looked at the snake's body in shock, "that was rather…"

"Anti-climactic," Zechs dry voice came from over his right shoulder, and Heero nodded. His eyes traced several roosters who were strutting around the room, one would cry out and set the rest off, "so…"

"Are you sure it's dead?" Quatre looked at the huge snake and watched it intently to make sure it wasn't going to spring back to life.

Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor Kettleburn cast spells at the carcass, "it's very dead." Professor Kettleburn confirmed with a single decisive nod from Professor Snape and the headmaster.

The sound of clicking and several flashes of light shown in the room and they all turned to WuFei, as he lowered the camera and gave a shrug, "it's for Duo, you know as well as I do that he's going to whine about not being able to be here." The other pilots gave snorts of amusement but agreed.

Trowa came into the room; Harry clutched his hand when he saw the size of the snake, "wow!" Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey came in behind them.

"Wow, indeed, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said from beside him, than she repeated it under her breath, "wow indeed."

_Rewind!_

"So let me get this straight, you are saying, yes you acknowledge that there might be a large snake attacking the students and the large snake might be a basilisk but because a Pureblood hasn't been attacked yet, just a muggle and a muggleborn student, you are not willing to close the school during Winter break?" Quatre's zero voice put a chill down Lucius Malfoy's spine. Malfoy prided himself on only being afraid of three people (that he would admit to) one was his father, the second was the Dark Lord and the third was his wife, but this boy… no this young man filled him with dread.

Lucius sputtered but Lord Parkinson spoke up, "it is not that Mr. Winner, we have several children who have no place to go over the Winter Holidays and as such they stay at Hogwarts."

"I am willing to offer my chalet in France for the three weeks of the break," Quatre countered, "I would ask to have a few teachers to chaperone of course, but if you will send me a list of the students who would be staying I will personally write to their parents and offer my home saying that Hogwarts needs to update their security etc. etc. and my home is opened to their children during the renovations."

The men in the room sputtered and talked and argued for another twenty minutes before Heero casually remarked to Quatre, "I wonder if you should ask _The Daily Prophet_ to write a piece about how the Governors of Hogwarts, people who are honor bound to protect children in the school, are unwilling to shut the school down in light of these attacks, just because their children haven't been affected."

"We could always put their children in the second floor, so the next time the Basilisk gets out…"

"That will not be necessary," Mr. Turpin hastily said, "your kind offer of your home in France is most welcome." Quatre tried not to look at Malfoy too smugly… he really did.

HPGWHP

Students were very excited. Many of those who were going home to be with family were actually jealous of those 'staying' students. A chalet in France owned by Quatre Winner was nothing to be sneered at! The arrangements had been kept under a very tight silence as teachers didn't want other students deciding to 'stay' at the last minute. There were many jealous stares and smug looks passed around the breakfast table before the train was boarded that day.

"Wait," Hermione stopped Ron before she got into the carriage, "where's Harry?"

"He's staying with the pilots and will be spending Christmas with them," Ron reassured her.

"But…" Hermione protested.

"It'll be fine, Hermione," Ron said with an impatient edge to his voice, "come on the train won't wait for us!" Hermione bit her lip before getting into one of the horseless carriages.

GWHPGW

"We know where the creature gets into the castle proper," WuFei said, "its entrance is in the pipes of the girl's bathroom on the second floor. We believe it is a basilisk because Harry has been hearing it off and on all year."

"Mr. Potter is a Parselmouth?" Professor Kettleburn looked very excited, "what a gift!" He beamed at the boy who smiled shyly at him, "a most misunderstood and mislabeled gift, but a gift indeed." Harry flushed at the praise and then grinned cheekily at the Professor

Professor Snape fought very hard to keep his eyes from rolling as he cleared his throat to bring the excited professor back on track, "yes, very exciting but this gift needs to be kept very secret."

"Of that I am well aware," Kettleburn said a bit sourly, "my great-aunt Agatha was able to speak with crows, let's just say when the Wizarding community found out about it… well it wasn't a very pleasant time after that and Aunt Agatha had to move out of England."

Harry began looking a bit concerned and Quatre put a hand on his shoulder to reassure the boy. Harry glanced up at the blond than his eyes sought out the Headmaster to see his reaction. Dumbledore's expression was smooth and calm, but Heero had not missed the unease he had seen in it when he had learned of the unexpected (and unwelcomed) news.

"I have to be looking at a snake and I can't tell I switched languages," Harry told the Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

"Hmmm… well we know the best way to kill a basilisk is with roosters, but they were killed at the beginning of the school year," Professor Kettleburn mused.

"Surely those are not the only ones in the whole world, or even in the whole town of Hogsmeade," WuFei scoffed.

"No," Professor Sprout said, "I know Mrs. Grady off of Merchant's road has a fine hen house."

HPGWHP

"Harry," Quatre began.

"I know… I know…" Harry pouted, "I am to open the door or whatever, Professor Snape and Commander Zechs are going in first with Heero and WuFei. I am to stay with Trowa and with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, while the rest of you go down there." Trowa was trying very hard not to pout as well. Who was staying with Harry had been decided in a very neck and neck game of rock, scissors, paper and he had 'lost' to WuFei. Harry moved closer and slipped his cold hand in the taller teen's. Trowa looked down at the boy who was trying very hard to hide his nervousness but he gave him a very reassuring squeeze as the teachers and pilots searched the room for the entrance.

Myrtle was watching the whole thing with shocked interest, her bathroom never saw this much use nor filled with so many 'boys!' "Here!" Kettleburn said, "there is a snake carved on this tap."

Harry came over to where the Magical Creature's Professor was pointing and squinted than blinked as several flashlight beams shown on it. Harry nervously looked around the room than back at the snake, "Open," he said.

"English," Quatre said softly in his ear.

Harry huffed, than squinted as the torchlight flickered on the snake making the snake look alive, "can you not shine the lights on it, if the torchlight flickers it makes it look real." Lights were quickly flicked off and Harry tried again, "_OPEN_!"

"Well done!" Kettleburn exclaimed as the sink moved in and down and a long chute appeared.

Harry leaned forward a bit, grinning back at the person who quickly clamped a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not going down, Professor Snape, just looking."

"And if the basilisk had been waiting in the chute for you?" Professor Snape asked his voice flat and Harry flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh Mr. Potter probably wouldn't have been hurt, I believe a Parselmouth is immune to the snake's stare," Professor Kettleburn said absently, than sent several fireballs down the chute, "it's quite… filthy," he muttered, and cast several cleaning charms. "Now than," he was about to take a step forward when an exasperated Snape grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"I believe we were letting those with protection against the basilisk to go first as well as those armed?" Professor Snape said his voice droll. Professor Kettleburn flushed as Harry tried not to snicker.

Several dozen more cleaning spells were cast down before Zechs and WuFei put on their special UV glasses and took a step forward, "one two three," Zechs said before the two jumped into the drain. Professor Snape waited a full thirty seconds before he and Heero went next, followed by Quatre and Professor Kettleburn thirty seconds after that. A few seconds later a beautiful doe came into view made of pure light. It walked into the center of the room and Professor Snape's voice was heard, "all clear," Professor Snape's voice said, "a bit slimy still around the sixty second mark, but we cleaned and cushioned the bottom, we are ready for you."

Professor McGonagall, Trowa, Madam Pomfrey and Harry waiting (impatiently) for the all clear as Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick joined the explorers both carrying two black burlap bags.

GWHPGW

The group moved forward after Professor Snape sent off his messenger and searched the tunnel. WuFei noticed the small skeletons littering the floor, "guess we know what it's been eating for years." Professor Snape nodded and he began vanishing them from the pathway.

"What is that?" Heero said softly as his flashlight shown on something littering the floor.

"It's too flat to be the snake, skin perhaps?" WuFei said before cautiously moving forward than whistling in amazement, "this thing is huge!" He did a rough estimate with his eyes, "between fifteen and twenty meters long." Professor Flitwick and Headmaster Dumbledore joined them as they continued forward. It was almost a five minute walk before they met solid wall with two snakes guarding it.

"Damn," Quatre sighed.

HPGWHP

"We need Mr. Potter's unique expertise," Professor Snape's next patronus said when it came up the pipe.

Harry vibrated with happiness and impatience as Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey did a quick rock, scissors, paper game to see who would go first. Professor McGonagall lost so she went first Madam Pomfrey waited about ten seconds before following. Harry looked up at Trowa and grinned, "can I go first?" he asked. Trowa smirked at him but nodded and Harry darted forward, hopping impatiently from foot to foot until Trowa nudged his shoulder giving him the go ahead. Trowa waited a few seconds than looked at Myrtle before following the group down.

GWHPGW

Headmaster Dumbledore had met the group at the bottom of the chute and was busy setting up balls of lights in the chamber. When Trowa joined the group they followed the tunnel passing the huge snake skin which had Madam Pomfrey paling quite dramatically. They came to the wall with the two snakes carved on it. Harry took a deep breath; yes this was exciting, but very very scary. Professor Snape watched Potter's face as he realized that this was not all about adventures and nodded to himself. The group spread out so that it was against the wall on either side of the two carved snakes. Trowa stood behind Harry, his hands on both the boy's shoulders, "hopefully one more time Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said his voice calm and Harry nodded.

"OPEN!" he hissed and yelped when the doors began to open and he was quickly scooped into a pair of strong arms and pulled against the wall, behind Trowa. WuFei listened and heard a hissing sliding sound coming closer to them, Harry heard an impatient demand for real food. Professor Flitwick and Headmaster Dumbledore moved to the open door and threw the black burlap bags into the room, than cast a quick slicing spell on the fabric. Several roosters came out and began to cluck angrily, the Basilisk hissed in agitation (and Harry learned some interesting new swear words!) Dumbledore sent a large ball of light into the room to imitate the sunrise and that set the roosters off!

_Back to the present!_

Harry tugged on Trowa's arm, "Trowa?" the tall boy looked down at him, "now what are we going to do with it?"

Again silence filled the room as everyone took stock, "It can be used for potions ingredients," was said by Professor Snape at the same time Professor Kettleburn piped up, "it can be used in Care of Magical Creatures for NEWTs students when they get back from Winter Break." Both Professors looked at each other and looked as though they were about to protest when Dumbledore interrupted, "we can bring students down here for Care of Magical Creatures for a few weeks, and then you can have it for Potion ingredients bringing your NEWTs students down here for ingredient preparation instruction." Both men looked mollified at the arrangement and put their heads together before casting several status charms on the dead snake.

"However there is one small difficulty we might have," WuFei said, "how do we, and will the students get out?"

"I highly doubt," Professor Flitwick said looking around the room, "that Slytherin had only one way in and out of this chamber," the others spread out, the pilots using high powered flashlights, the professor's using high powered lumos.

Harry stuck with Quatre and Trowa, "hey look," he said when they came to a small alcove, "I think it's a small snake carving," He waited for Trowa to nod his agreement before he concentrated on the carving, "_OPEN_," he hissed and was delighted when a small doorway appeared. A long line of steps appeared in front of them and before Harry could dart up them to explore, Quatre held him back as Trowa and Heero who had joined him, went up first. When the two teens had both their feet on the steps they began to move upward like an escalator. Professor Snape and Zechs right behind them.

A tense ten minutes went by and Harry noticed a light seemed to be coming down towards them, "look Quatre," he nudged the blond teen who had been waiting by his side. A light slowly filled the pipe and a doe gracefully climbed out, "the stairway leads up to the lower levels of the Dungeons, but they only go one way," Professor Snape's voice reported. Harry had to hide a giggle; it was kind of funny to hear Professor Snape's deep voice come from such a lady-like delicate creature.

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled, "well the children will have fun sliding down the chute and then back up the stairs."

Harry grinned, this coming quarter was going to be soooo cool, he wished he was old enough to be in Care of Magical Creatures. "Professor Dumbledore, what about students that aren't in Care of Magical Creatures?"

Headmaster Dumbledore turned twinkling eyes towards him, "like yourself perhaps? Hmmm… I will talk to Professor Kettleburn about those who would like to make a special fieldtrip." Harry beamed at him.

AN: My apologies for taking so long. It was so anti-climactic to kill the basilisk I couldn't think how to make it exciting. So I thought well than, let's make it about how unexciting it was, and thus the chapter was FINALLY born.


End file.
